Hellsing: The Scent of Death
by BeccaZ-91
Summary: Någonstans i England finns en hemlig organisation som skyddar drottningen, imperiet och i viss mån också mänskligheten från allehanda monster.
1. Prolog

_Någonstans i England finns en hemlig organisation som skyddar drottningen, imperiet och i viss mån också mänskligheten från allehanda monster. Hellsing har kunskapen, verktygen och de långa gaddar som krävs för att röja upp bland likätare och vampyrer. I främsta ledet står en åldrig vampyr med silverkulor i pistolen och år av träning i monsterjagandets konst._

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Jag äger ingenting. Bara orden jag har skrivit.

**A/N:** Detta är alltså direkt baserat på mangan Hellsing. Jag har ingenting med dess skapare att göra, utan gör det här för mitt eget nöje. Jag kommer ta mig en hel del friheter och avvika lite från storyn och göra vissa ändringar. Så ha lite överseende och en trevlig lässtund! :)

* * *

**Prolog**

_År 1986_

– Integra, vet du vilket monster du bör frukta mest?

Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing tittade blygt upp på sin far, över kanten på den rykande tekoppen som hon höll i.

– Vampyrer, svarade hon.

Arthur Hellsing drog lite på munnen.

– Det stämmer, sa han. Vi är vampyrernas äldsta fiende, Integra.

Han tog ut sin cigarr ur munnen och blåste ut ett tjockt rökmoln. Ett annat barn skulle ha känt sig obekväm, men Integra tyckte snarare om rökdoften. Hon hade vuxit upp med den och den påminde henne om hennes far.

– Så varför är vampyrer så skräckinjagande? frågade Arthur.

Det var bara en retorisk fråga, insåg Integra och sa därför ingenting.

– Vampyrer har många svagheter, fortsatte hennes far. De hatar vitlök och kors. Vigvatten skållar dem. De kan inte korsa rinnande vatten. De tål inte solen eller att lyssna på heliga skrifter. De flesta vampyrerna kan bara ta sig fram under natten. Det enda stället där de kan vila är i en liten, mörk kista.

Arthur lutade sig tillbaka och stoppade åter in cigarren i munnen. Han flätade ihop sina fingrar och lade händerna i knät. Han tittade uppfordrande på Integra.

– Ändå sägs det att vampyrer är oövervinneliga, sa han. Vet du varför, Integra?

Flickan i fråga gick igenom allt hon hade fått lära sig om vampyrer. Hon ville fundera noggrant innan hon valde sitt svar, för hon ville hemskt gärna klara av den här frågan. Hon visste hur nöjd hennes far skulle bli då.

– För att de kan kontrollera vargar och fladdermöss? föreslog hon.

Arthur skakade bestämt på huvudet.

– Det räcker inte så långt.

Integra bannade mentalt sig själv.

– De dör inte förrän man sticker dem med en påle? gissade hon.

– Det finns andra sätt för att döda dem.

– De kan dricka blod och skada ändlöst med kompanjoner och tjänare?

– Visst är det skrämmande, men det gör dem inte oövervinneliga. Det är nåt mycket enklare.

Integra kände hur en förlägen rodnad spred sig över hennes kinder. Hon kramade hårt om den varma tekoppen och bestämde sig uppgivet för att chansa en sista gång.

– För att de är starka?

Ett brett leende spred sig över Arthurs läppar och han nickade långsamt.

– Exakt.

Integra sken upp en aning, fastän det hade tagit henne så lång tid att komma på rätt svar.

– Vampyrer är kraftfulla, förklarade Arthur sakligt. De har superreflexer, otrolig koncentration, ett sjätte sinne, fysisk styrka, speciella krafter, uthållighet, förmåga att suga blod, förvandling, odödlighet, med mera.

Han tog en kort paus och blåste ut ännu ett rökmoln genom mungipan. Hans ögon smalnade då han fäste sin intensivt blå blick på Integra.

– Men det mest skräckinjagande är deras våldsamhet och styrka, berättade han. De kan enkelt slita en människa i stycken. Och de är medvetna om sin styrka. Att gå i närstrid med en vampyr leder till död.

Integra svalde hårt, plötsligt en aning obehaglig till mods. För första gången insåg hon att det här inte bara var för att utbilda henne. Det var för att förbereda henne inför den dagen då hon skulle bli Hellsingorganisationens ledare. Hon ryste till. Hon hoppades att den dagen inte skulle komma allt för snart.

– Förstår du, Integra? undrade Arthur. Vampyrer är intelligenta demoner som suger blod. Finns det nåt värre än det?

Integra kunde inte göra någonting annat än att stumt skaka på huvudet.

* * *

**A/N:** Lämna kommentar? Snälla? ^^


	2. Kapitel 1: Vampire Hunter

_Någonstans i England finns en hemlig organisation som skyddar drottningen, imperiet och i viss mån också mänskligheten från allehanda monster. Hellsing har kunskapen, verktygen och de långa gaddar som krävs för att röja upp bland likätare och vampyrer. I främsta ledet står en åldrig vampyr med silverkulor i pistolen och år av träning i monsterjagandets konst._

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer:** Jag äger ingenting. Bara orden jag har skrivit.

**A/N:** Kapitelnamn kommer alltid att vara på engelska. I början av varje kapitel finns det även ett citat från någon av karaktärerna ur berättelsen.

* * *

**Kapitel 1: Vampire Hunter**

_A monster cannot kill me. Only a man can kill a monster like me._  
– Alucard

_År 1997_

Onsdagen den 14:e juni kom en ensam präst till den lilla byn Cheddars kyrka. Men tydligen verkade han inte vara helt normal.

Han gick sällan utomhus om dagarna, utan höll sig i stället inuti sin mörka, dystra kyrka. De få tillfällen då han gick ut mitt på dagen, var det mulet och han gick med en huva nerdragen över ansiktet. Han verkade hata solen.

En vecka efter att prästen hade anlänt, försvann en tonårig pojke på ärende till en grannby. Situationen blev snabbt ett fullfjädrat nödläge. Inom loppet av tio dagar, försvann tio bybor i Cheddar. Invånarna blev alldeles skräckslagna.

En ung man, som hade undflytt dödens klor, sprang till polisstationen för att avslöja vem gärningsmannen var. Han berättade om figuren som hade dolt sig i nattens skuggor. Figuren vars ansikte hade avslöjats då månskenet lyst upp i mörkret. Det var prästen, som hade stått där med färskt blod smetat runt munnen.

Byborna och polisen ville ha svar och stormade genast kyrkan. Tyvärr hade de inte turen på sin sida då natten var i antågande. Ingen av dem återvände.

Det var rapporten som Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing hade fått tidigare i kväll. Och det var därför som hon nu var på väg till Cheddar, där kaos hade brutit ut totalt.

– Vi är framme nu, sir Integra, kungjorde Walter.

Han stannade bilen och steg ut.

Walter C. Dornez – Hellsingfamiljens trogne butler. Han hade tjänat familjen i större delen av sitt liv vid det här laget. Men han hade även kommit att bli en fadersfigur för Integra efter hennes fars död.

Walter öppnade bildörren för Integra, som steg ut och rätade på sig. Hon svepte med blicken över området, som badade i skenet från otaliga polisbilars blinkande blåljus. Det kryllade av poliser och ett avspärrningsband syntes längre fram på vägen.

En av polismännen kom fram till henne.

– Sir Hellsing, vi har väntat på er, sa han.

– Jag har nyheter. Vem är befälhavare? frågade Integra myndigt.

Polisen ledde henne bort till ett vitt tält, som hade rests intill avspärrningsbandet. Han drog undan skynket som täckte för öppningen och sänkte blicken.

– Stig in, bad han.

Integra sa ingenting, utan trädde bara in i tältet, tätt åtföljd av Walter. Skynket föll tillbaka till sin ursprungliga position bakom dem och stängde ute den småkyliga kvällsluften.

Inne i tältet stod en medelålders man i kostym – utan tvekan befälhavaren – och tre polismän kring ett bord, på vilket det låg en karta över Cheddar. De såg alla förvånade ut när de såg upp på Integra.

– Är ni Sir Hellsing? undrade befälhavaren.

Integra drog lite grann på munnen. Hon fick alltid samma reaktion. Hon såg inte precis ut som ledaren för en topphemlig organisation.

Hon hade långt och tjockt, gyllenblont hår som gick henne ända ner till midjan. Hennes hy hade en ljusbrun nyans och de smala ögonen var mandelformade och isigt blå. På den smala, nätta näsan satt ett par glasögon med runda glas. Hon var lång – ovanligt lång för att vara kvinna – och smal. Hennes kvinnliga former gick det dock inte att se mycket av då hon bar en mörkt blå, nästan svart, manskostym med välpressade byxor och stor kavaj. Under kavajen syntes en fläckfritt vit skjorta och om halsen satt en blå rosett. Ett litet silverkors var fäst på rosettens knut, som ett spänne.

– Vad är det som händer här i byn? krävde befälhavaren att få veta.

– Ni behöver inte oroa er längre, försäkrade Integra. Från och med är det här ett jobb för oss.

Befälhavaren såg ut att inte riktigt veta vad han skulle säga. Han svalde hårt och flackade lite med blicken. Slutligen plockade han upp en bunt fotografier från bordet och tog till orda:

– För tre timmar sen förlorade vi kontakten med enheten vi skickade in.

Han sträckte fram fotografierna till Integra, som tog emot dem.

– Det här är bilder från kamerorna de var utrustade med, förklarade han. Vad är det där för nåt?

Integra kastade bara en hastig blick på fotona hon höll i handen. Hon visste redan vad de föreställde; zombieliknande varelser som en gång i tiden hade varit människor. Hon lade ner bilderna på bordet igen och tittade uttryckslöst upp på befälhavaren.

– Det är likätare, berättade hon sakligt. Byn kryllar av dem.

En av poliserna i tältet harklade sig försiktigt.

– Jag förstår inte, sa han. Vad menar ni?

– Det är vad som händer med vampyroffer som inte är oskulder, förklarade Integra. Man kan säga att likätare är zombier som kontrolleras av en vampyr.

Befälhavaren och poliserna stirrade på henne som om hon var galen. Hon kunde lika gärna ha sagt att Elvis levde och att himlen var rosa.

– Vi misstänker att en vampyr befinner sig i byn, avslutade hon lugnt.

– Likätare? upprepade befälhavaren misstroget. En vampyr?

– Korrekt.

Befälhavaren fnös högljutt, men i hans ögon växte skräcken.

– Förväntar ni er att jag ska tro på det? Att det här beror på massa ockult skitsnack?

– Det är sanningen, hävdade Integra. Inte för att det spelar nån roll om ni tror på det eller inte. Ert arbete här är avslutat.

Hon tittade genomborrande på befälhavaren med sina kalla, isblå ögon. Han skruvade obekvämt på sig och vände ofrivilligt ner blicken.

– Vi är De Kungliga Protestantiska Riddarnas Order, även kända som Hellsingorganisationen, sa Integra. Vi har bekämpat dessa monster sen tidernas begynnelse.

Hon gjorde en kort paus för att kasta en blick över axeln på Walter, som tålmodigt stod bakom henne och väntade. Hon gjorde en menande gest åt honom och han nickade.

– Vi är en hemlig styrka som förgör de hedniska missfoster som försöker skända det brittiska imperiet och den protestantiska kyrkan, fortsatte hon.

Walter kom fram till henne och höll upp en ask full med cigarrer. Hon tog upp en och stoppade in den i munnen.

– Det finns en vampyr i byn och den manipulerar likätarna, berättade hon. Ni står inför ett riktigt monster. Det spelar ingen roll hur många vanliga polistrupper ni än skickar in. Ni ger dem bara mer mat.

Walter drog härnäst fram en tändare. Med en snabb, enkel rörelse fällde han upp dess lock och släppte lös en liten låga. Han sträckte fram den och tände Integras cigarr, innan han ställde sig i bakgrunden igen.

– Vampyrer kan endast skapa fler vampyrer genom att dricka blodet från en oskuld av det andra könet, avslöjade Integra. Andra är bara mat och blir likätare, som inte är mer än vampyrens tjänare. Dödar man vampyren, dör dem alla. Äran att göra det har Hellsing.

Befälhavaren och poliserna såg omskakade ut, som om hela deras värld hade vänts upp-och-ner. Nu var det Integras tur att fnysa. De visste så lite om hur världen verkligen såg ut. Det var nästan roande.

Hon drog ett djupt bloss av cigarren, innan hon blåste ut en liten rökpuff.

– En av våra män är en speciell anti-vampyrexpert, förklarade hon. Han är redan på väg till Cheddar. Allt borde vara över inom ett par timmar.

Befälhavaren såg upp på henne med rynkade ögonbryn och vida ögon.

– Vad är han för typ? frågade han. Är du säker på att han klarar av det?

– Han heter Alucard, sa Integra lågmält. När det handlar om monster, speciellt vampyrer, finns det ingen som är mer av en expert än han.

* * *

I den öde utkanten av Cheddar fanns det ingen som såg honom. Tur var väl det, för annars skulle han ha dragit till sig en del uppmärhsamhet, så underlig som han såg ut.

På huvudet satt en röd hatt, under vilken ostyrigt, korpsvart hår syntes. Ett par solglasögon med gult glas dolde ögonen helt och hållet. Hans ansikte var smalt och avlångt och näsan ovanligt spetsig. Han var otroligt lång, nästan två meter och bredaxlad. Han bar en lång, röd kappa som flaxade i vinden när den svepte fram. Under bar han en svart kostym och på fötterna satt ett par kraftiga, mörkbruna stövlar. Om halsen fanns en röd rosett, som matchade kappan och hatten.

Alucard stannade till och vände upp blicken mot fullmånen. Han kunde inte rå för att han drog lite på munnen. _Vilken underbar natt,_ tänkte han. _Det är så att man har lust att suga lite blod._

* * *

Seras Victoria var alldeles skräckslagen. Hon hade ingen aning om vad hon skulle ta sig till. Hennes kollegor hade blivit dödade mitt framför näsan på henne. Hon var säker på att hon vid det här laget var den enda överlevaren. Det fanns ingenstans att ta vägen. De där hemska, zombieliknande varelserna fanns överallt. Och den där prästen gick inte ens att beskriva med ord. Han var alldeles för skräcklinjagande. Hon hade definitivt inte väntat sig någonting sådant här då hon bestämt sig för att bli polis. Det här var antagligen den näst värsta upplevelsen hittills i hennes korta, 19-åriga liv.

Hon flämtade häftigt då hon stannade upp och såg sig omkring. Det enda hon såg var en hord med zombier. _De har omringat mig!_ insåg hon paniskt. Hon snodde runt och fick syn på prästen, som gav upp ett skadeglatt skratt.

– Det hjälper inte att springa! ropade han.

Seras handlade på ren instinkt. Hon höjde pistolen och avfyrade tre skott. När hon sänkte den, såg hon att prästen var borta. Hon spärrade upp sina ögon. _Vart tog han vägen?_

Plötsligt dök han upp mitt framför näsan på henne och ett kort, skrämt skrik undslapp hennes läppar. Han tog tag om hennes handled och kramade om den så hårt att hon släppte pistolen.

– Skjutvapen är värdelösa, avslöjade prästen. En pistol kan inte döda en vampyr.

_En vampyr?!_ Seras stirrade storögt på prästen och märkte för första gången hur spetsiga hans tänder var. Hon vek undan med blicken då hon kände hur hennes ben började att darra okontrollerbart.

Hon såg hur zombierna långsamt kom närmare. De var så många att de inte ens gick att räkna. De såg alla likadana ut och... Vänta! Seras stirrade på en av varelserna. Den var klädd i likadana polisutstyrsel som hon själv hade på sig. _Nej, det kan inte vara sant,_ tänkte hon klentroget. Hon kände hur det började bränna i ögonvrårna.

Prästen verkade kunna läsa hennes tankar.

– Alla dina kamrater tillhör nu mig, sa han. Och nu är det din tur.

Han tog tag om Seras krage och drog henne närmare sig.

– Först våldtar jag dig och sen suger jag dig torr, väste han. I slutändan blir du en av mina likätare.

Varma tårar rann nerför Seras kinder då hon knep ihop ögonen.

– Nej! skrek hon.

Prästen skulle just slita upp hennes polisskjorta då en främmande och ovanligt mörk röst plötsligt tog till orda:

– Vänta.

Seras slog långsamt upp sina ögon och fick syn på en underlig, mörkhårig man bakom prästen. Han var klädd i rött och svart och ett par solglasögon gömde hans blick.

Prästen kastade en blick över axeln på nykomlingen.

– Du har nog haft tillräckligt kul, sa den främmande mannen och skakade lite på huvudet. Småttingar nu för tiden. De är så... vanliga. Vad hände med moraliska värderingar?

Prästen stirrade irriterat på honom.

– Vem är du? frågade han. En skogsvandrare med kass timing?

Nykomlingen drog lite på smilbanden.

– Jag heter Alucard, svarade han lugnt. Jag är en agent som tar hand om soporna åt den hemliga organisationen Hellsing. En lejd mördare för typer som du.

Prästen tittade roat på Alucard.

– En lejd mördare? upprepade han misstroget. Du? Allvarligt talat?

Han gav upp ett högljutt hånskratt. Men när han tystnade, försvann all munterhet från hans ansikte och ersattes av likgiltighet. Han gjorde en gest mot armén av zombier – eller likätare som han hade kallat dem.

– Döda honom, befallde han.

Likätarna höjde sina skjutvapen och avfyrade. Alucard genomborrades av kulorna och klarrött blod verkade flyga åt alla håll och kanter. Solglasögonen föll ner från hans näsa och gick sönder då de landade på marken. Hans käke sprängdes bort helt och hållet, innan hans vänstra arm lossnade från axeln. Han föll handlöst framstupa och det dunsade till då han landade. Det var ett under att han ens hade lyckats stå upprätt fram tills nu.

Seras stirrade förskräckt på den fallne mannen. Hon hade lust att gråta och dra sig själv i håret. Hon hade lust att slänga sig ner och skrikande slå nävarna i marken. Hennes enda hopp om att överleva var borta.

– Redan över? undrade prästen hånande.

Han skrattade, grymt och skoningslöst, då han återigen vände sin uppmärksamhet mot Seras.

Men då hördes plötsligt ett annat, mycket mörkare, skratt. Prästen tystnade och snodde hastigt runt. Alucards sönderskjutna kropp hade börjat att läkas av sig själv. Blodet som han låg i flöt tillbaka in i hans kulhål, vilka sedan slöts och försvann. Seras stirrade på synen utan att blinka. Hon kunde knappt tro det!

– Skjutvapen är värdelösa, muttrade Alucard. En pistol kan inte döda en vampyr!

Den avskjutna armen fästes vid hans axel. Det fanns inget tecken på att den någonsin ens hade skadats.

Alucard kom upp på fötter, till synes helt återställd. Nu när han inte hade på sig sina solglasögon längre, syntes det att hans ögon hade en blodröd nyans.

– I alla fall om det är en vanlig pistol, sa han.

Med ett flin sträckte han in en hand innanför sin kappa. När han drog fram den, greppade den om en stor och avlång pistol.

Prästen däremot såg inte längre ett dugg road ut av situationen. Han spärrade upp sina ögon då Alucard började avfyra sin pistol. Kulorna genomborrade enkelt de omringande likätarna, som föll en efter en.

– Vad fan?! utbrast prästen förskräckt.

Seras var osäker på vad hon skulle tro. Allt det här var bara för overkligt. Det måste vara en dröm. Ja, en hemskt verklig dröm som hon snart skulle vakna upp ifrån.

När skjutandet upphörde, tryckte Alucard ut det tomma magasinet ur sin pistol. Det ringde i Seras öron efter den högljudda skottlossningen. Hon såg att alla likätare hade fallit. Och Alucard hade inte ens ansträngt sig.

– Varför arbetar en vampyr ihop med människorna?! snäste prästen.

Alucard tog fram ett nytt magasin ur en innerficka på kappan. Han satte enkelt in det i pistolen, innan han såg upp på prästen.

– Problemet med er amatörer är att ni ska ut och härja så fort ni får lust, sa han lugnt. Om ni fortsätter såhär blir både människor och vi utdöda, din kortsynta idiot.

Han höjde sin silverfärgade pistol, som blänkte till i månskenet.

– Den här innehåller explosiva 13mm-stålkulor, legerade med silver som smälts ner från ett kors i Lanchesters katedral, berättade han. Det finns inget monster som klarar av de här.

Så riktade han snabbt pistolen mot prästen. Seras kände en enorm lättnad över henne. Allt det här skulle snart vara över.

Men innan Alucard hann avfyra, slet prästen tag i Seras och höll henne framför sig. Nej! Seras spärrade upp ögonen och stirrade vädjande på Alucard.

– Nu räcker det! Kom inte närmare! väste prästen. Hon är den enda överlevaren! Du vill väl att hon ska leva?

En smått galen och desperat ton hade början krypa in i hans röst. Seras vred på sig i hans grepp, men han var ändå för stark för henne.

– Bara låt mig gå, föreslog prästen. Bara låtsas att jag kom undan!

Alucard sänkte pistolen en aning. Hans röda ögon smalnade av och han verkade fundera. Så fäste han sin blick vid Seras.

– Du, tjejen, sa han. Är du oskuld?

Seras kände hur det hettade till på kinderna. Hur kunde han tänka på att ställa sådana personliga frågor i en så allvarlig situation som den här?

– Vad gör du?! utbrast prästen.

Alucard tog ingen notis om honom. I stället tittade han orörligt på Seras med sin genomträngande blick.

– Jag frågade om du var oskuld. Svara mig! krävde han.

Prästens grepp om Seras hårdnade.

– Din jävel! vrålade han. Lägg av!

– Svara mig! upprepade Alucard.

Seras hade ingen aning om vad som skulle hända när hon svarade. Men hon beslöt sig för att vad som helst var bättre än det här. Därför knep hon ihop ögonen, högröd i ansiktet, och svarade:

– Ja!

Först hörde hon ljudet av en pistol som avfyras och hon slog ofrivilligt upp sina ögon. Sedan kände hon en genomborrande smärta i höger bröst. Det var som om någon körde sin näve rätt igenom henne. Därefter föll hon handlöst ner på marken medan livet forsade ut ur henne i farligt snabb hastighet.

Hennes synfält började bli suddigt, men hon såg ändå vad som hände därnäst. Prästen stirrade vacklande ner på en kulhål i hans vänstra bröst. Han verkade så misstrogen att han inte ens märkte att Alucard for fram till honom.

Alucard samlade kraft och körde sedan in sin ena hand genom prästens bröstkorg. Prästen skrek, innan han exploderade i en skur av klarrött blod. Sedan fanns det inget tecken på att han någonsin hade funnits.

Alucard vände sig obesvärat om, precis om om det här hörde till hans vardag. Han lade huvudet en aning på sned då han betraktande tittade ner på Seras.

– Jag sköt genom din lunga för att träffa hans hjärta, berättade han. Förlåt. Du har inte lång tid kvar.

Seras såg inte honom knappt ens längre. Allt i hennes synfält hade börjat flyta ihop till en enda oigenkännlig röra. Hennes verklighet såg mest ut som ett barns målning med vattenfärger.

– Vad ska du ta dig till? frågade Alucard.

Minnen spelades upp inför Seras inre syn. Minnen från hela hennes liv, ända från hennes barndom fram tills nu. Hon såg sin mamma och pappa. Hon såg barnhemmet där hon hade spenderat större delen av sitt liv. Hon såg sig själv som nykomling på polisskolan.

Sedan kom ett alldeles speciellt minne. Ett som hon alltid förträngde, men som ändå alltid låg och gnagde i bakhuvudet på henne. Hon befann sig inuti en garderob och kikade ut i sovrummet. Hennes mamma stod och skakade bakom henne. Och hennes pappa... Han var där ute i sovrummet. Död. Blod verkade färga hela rummet i en hemsk, röd nyans.

Tårar rann nerför Seras kinder. Hon sträckte mödosamt upp sin hand då det långsamt svartnade för henne. Det sista hon såg var silhuetten av Alucard. Hennes frälsare, som i slutändan visat sig föra med sig allt annat än frälsning till henne.

* * *

Integra var inne på minst sin fjärde cigarr när Alucard kom gående från andra sidan om avspärrningsbandet. Han bar på en blond flicka med blod smetat i ansiktet och en filt lindad om sig.

Poliserna bakom Integra stannade upp och stirrade på Alucard. De började viska sinsemellan om "han från Hellsing".

Integra log lite då Alucard stannade framför henne.

– Bra gjort, sa hon förnöjt. Hur gick det?

– Vampyren är död, svarade Alucard. Inga överlevare.

– Va? Men hon då?

Integra stirrade förvirrat på flickan i Alucards famn.

– Hon är död, avslöjade Alucard.

Men flickans ögon var ju inte röda. Integra sträckte sig fram och drog ner fliken på filten som flickan var inlindad i. Bitmärkena lyste röda på hennes hals. Integra vände upp blicken mot Alucard medan hon kände hur det började koka inom henne.

– Vad ska vi göra med henne, då? frågade hon giftigt.

– Jag vill att hon förflyttas till Hellsing.

Integra blängde på Alucard. Varför hade han plötsligt gjort den här flickan till vampyr? Han hade aldrig tidigare fått för sig att göra något så impulsivt och underligt. Alucard var inte mycket för impulser. Integra suckade. Hon skulle antagligen aldrig förstå sig på honom helt och hållet.

– Bäst att du tränar henne väl, sa hon.

Så vände hon på klacken och lämnade Alucard och flickan bakom sig. Hon gjorde en gest mot Walter, som genast kom fram till henne.

– Vi åker nu, kungjorde hon.

* * *

**A/N:** Integra är min hjälte. Hon är stenhård. Ville bara säga det. xP Dock får vi se Integra in action först i senare kapitel. Tills dess, tjingeling!


	3. Kapitel 2: Master of Monster

_Någonstans i England finns en hemlig organisation som skyddar drottningen, imperiet och i viss mån också mänskligheten från allehanda monster. Hellsing har kunskapen, verktygen och de långa gaddar som krävs för att röja upp bland likätare och vampyrer. I främsta ledet står en åldrig vampyr med silverkulor i pistolen och år av träning i monsterjagandets konst._

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer:** Jag äger ingenting. Bara orden jag har skrivit.

**A/N:** Det var alldeles för länge sedan jag sist uppdaterade! -.-' Förlåt, jag har haft lite att stå i... Men nu ska det bli ändring! Här kommer andra kapitlet och jag ska lägga upp tredje kapitlet snart också! ;)

* * *

**Kapitel 2 "Master of Monster"**

_Blood is gold of the soul and silver of the will._  
– Integra Hellsing

Sex skott avfyrades mitt i natten. Integra tittade upp från sin tidning i tid för att se Seras sänka sin pistol och förväntansfullt vända sig mot Alucard. Det var uppenbart att hon ville göra bra ifrån sig, speciellt som Integra var så otroligt skeptisk gentemot henne.

Alucard skakade missnöjt på huvudet.

– Nej, sluta sikta på normalt vis, sa han. Glöm bort allt du fick lära dig som människa.

Seras slokade besviket med huvudet.

– Okej, mumlade hon.

Alucard vände sig mot måltavlan, som befann sig alldeles för långt bort för att en människa skulle kunna se den. Han drog upp sin silverfärgade pistol.

– Skjut som om du hade ett tredje öga i pannan, beordrade han. Om du skjuter som människor kommer du bara missa, precis som de gör.

Han höjde pistolen och siktade.

– Men jag ser ju inte ens måltavlan, klagade Seras.

– Det gör jag. En kilometer härifrån.

Så avfyrade Alucard en enda gång. Seras verkade anstränga sin förstärkta vampyrsyn ordentligt för att kunna se måltavlan. När hon gjorde det, flämtade hon häpet till. Integra kunde bara gissa sig till att Alucard hade prickat måltavlan rätt i vänster bröst.

Seras var nog inte helt hopplös, avgjorde Integra för sig själv. Hon verkade faktiskt trots allt ganska lovande. Dessutom kunde det ju inte vara _så_ illa att ha ännu en vampyr i Hellsingorganisationen.

Integra förflyttade blicken till Alucard och lät den vila på honom. Tänk att det hade gått hela tio år sedan hon hade ärvt Hellsing och hittat honom. Det hade varit omtumlande för henne. Hon kunde inte rå för att hennes sinne nu flöt iväg till de där händelserna för tio år sedan. De där händelserna som hade börjat forma henne till den hon var idag.

* * *

_EKG:n pep högljutt inuti Arthur Hellsings sovrum. En läkare stod vid sidan om sängen och fyllde i sin journal. En överhängande känsla av annalkande död fanns i den instängda luften._

_Den sängbundne Arthur Hellsing hade förfallit något så enormt det senaste året. I hans blonda hår hade silvergrå hårstrån börjat leta sig fram. Hans ansikte hade blivit fullt med rynkor och ögonen såg insjunkna ut. Skägget var ovårdat och han var täckt av en tunn hinna kallsvett._

– _Integra, hör noga på nu, vädjade han svagt. När jag är död, blir du Hellsingfamiljens nya överhuvud. Det blir din uppgift att beskydda England och den protestantiska kyrkan._

_13-åriga Integra kramade hårt om sin fars hand. Hon kände hur tårarna steg i ögonvrårna, men hon blinkade envist bort dem. Hon vägrade gråta. Hon måste visa sin far att hon var stark nog att ta över Hellsing efter honom. Hon sa inget – för hon var rädd att rösten skulle brista – utan nickade bara._

– _Det finns så mycket kvar jag ville lära dig, viskade Arthur. Jag ville fortsätta vaka över dig och vara stolt över Hellsingblodet som flödar i dina ådror._

_Han hostade en par gånger. Integra spärrade förfärat upp ögonen då en smal strimma blod rann ner från hans mungipa. Den röda färgen skar sig illa mot hans nästintill kritvita hud._

_Arthur vände upp blicken mot sin bror, Richard, som stod bakom Integra._

– _Snälla, jag ber dig, sa han lågmält. Ta hand om Integra._

– _Självklart, lovade Richard._

* * *

_Integra kröp försiktigt fram genom en ventilationstrumma då hon följde ljudet av arga röster. Hon kom snart fram till ett galler och tittade ner på scenen som utspelade sig under henne._

_Där stod Richard och fyra av hans män._

– _Har ni fortfarande inte hittat henne?! snäste Richard._

– _Nej, sir, svarade en av männen._

– _Men spola ut henne då!_

_Richard smällde argt sin näve i väggen, vilket fick Integra att skrämt hoppa till. Hon höll sig blickstilla och bad om att ingen hade lagt märke till henne. Hon pustade ut då Richard bara fortsatte med sitt vredesutbrott._

– _Tjugo år! utbrast han. Jag har väntat i tjugo år på min brors bortgång! Jag vägrar låta den där snorungen ta Hellsing ifrån mig!_

_Han sträckte sig efter en pistol, som satt fäst i hans skärp. Han drog upp den och osäkrade den med en van rörelse._

– _Döda henne så fort ni får syn på henne! befallde han argt. Iväg med er!_

_Hans män gav sig genast av åt olika håll, antagligen lättade över att få komma bort från honom. Richard stod kvar och drog med fingrarna genom sitt hår i ett försök att lugna ner sig. Sedan tog han ett djupt andetag och begav sig därifrån med pistolen i beredskap._

_Integra kände sig argare än hon någonsin förr hade gjort. Hon hade alltid tyckt illa om sin farbror, men det här var oförlåtligt. Det hade inte ens gått en vecka sedan hennes far hade dött. Integra hade förlorat den lilla respekt hon förut hade haft för Richard. Han var inte mer än avskum._

_Hon tittade upp och kände hur det brände i ögonvrårna. _Det hjälper inget att gråta!_ bannade hon mentalt sig själv. I stället borde hon fundera över vad hon skulle ta sig till härnäst. För någonting måste hon göra._

_Hon kunde inte bosätta sig i Hellsinghusets ventilationssystem. Så småningom måste hon ha någonting att äta och dricka. Det fanns inte heller någon här som kunde hjälpa henne. Arthur Hellsing var död och butlern Walter var bortrest i Sydamerika._

_Det var då det slog henne. Hon kom plötsligt ihåg någonting som hennes far hade sagt till henne då han fått reda på att han var döende._

_"Integra, det finns bara en sak jag kan lämna efter mig till dig," hade han berättat. "Om du nånsin befinner dig i en kris eller står inför en oslagbar fiende... Gå då till den bortglömda fängelsehålan i källaren. Där finns Hellsingfamiljens mest välbevarade hemlighet. Den kommer beskydda dig."_

_Integra hade ingen aning om vad som fanns i fängelsehålan. Men hon litade helt och hållet på sin far. Sa han att det fanns beskydd där, så var det sant. Dessutom hade hon inget annat val. Hon var tvungen att ta sig dit. Vad som helst måste vara bättre än det här._

_

* * *

_

_Hon öppnade förväntansfullt dörren till den bortglömda fängelsehålan. Men det enda som bemötte henne var ett stort rum, till synes tomt, som badade i ett hav av mörker. Hon kände hur hjärtat sjönk som en sten i bröstet på henne då hon steg in och stängde dörren efter sig._

_Här fanns ingenting som kunde rädda henne. Nu var det bara en tidsfråga innan hennes farbror eller någon av hans undersåtar hittade henne. Tårar började återigen göra hennes synfält suddigt._

_Hon hittade en lysknapp och tryckte på den. En lampa i taket spred ett sjukligt, gulaktigt ljus i rummet. Hon ryckte förskräckt till då hon insåg att det inte var helt tomt här inne._

_I ena hörnet satt ett uttorkat, skrumpnat lik klätt i en mörk, overalliknande dräkt. Det hade långt, vitt hår som såg ut att kunna falla av från hjässan när som helst. Ansiktet såg mest ut som ett gammalt kranium._

_Integra gick fram till liket med uppspärrade ögon, fortfarande en aning skärrad av den groteska upptäckten. Var det meningen att __**det där**__ skulle beskydda henne? Hon kände sig plötsligt besviken på sin far. Han hade svikit henne då hon behövt hans hjälp som allra mest._

_Men hon hade ingen annanstans att ta vägen nu, insåg hon uppgivet. Hon kunde inte göra annat än att stanna här tills hon blev hittad. Så hon slog sig ner bredvid det gamla liket med en känsla av att allt hopp var ute._

_Bara för en stund hade hon trott att det skulle finnas någonting användbart här inne. Som till exempel en riddare som kunde beskydda henne från Richard och hans män. Men inte då. I stället fanns här bara ett lik, som antagligen hade funnits här i minst tjugo år eller så. Vad hade egentligen hennes far tänkt på då han sagt åt henne att det fanns beskydd här?_

_Integra drog upp benen mot sig och slog armarna om dem. _Jag vill verkligen inte dö.

_Dörren in till cellen for plötsligt upp. I dörröppningen stod Richard, högröd av raseri i ansiktet, och med pistolen dragen. Bakom honom var hans undersåtar, som också var beväpnade. _Nej!_ Integra kom hastigt upp på fötter. Hon stirrade skräckslaget på sin farbror då han gick in i rummet._

– _Du har varit riktigt jobbig, Integra, sa han med farligt silkeslen stämma._

– _Vill du verkligen ha Hellsing så gärna? utbrast Integra desperat. Är du verkligen villig att göra det här?!_

_Richard smällde till henne tvärs över ansiktet. Hon for handlöst ner på golvet och kände hur smärtan i kinden blev allt värre._

– _Jag vägrar ge upp Hellsing till ett barn som du! väste Richard._

_Hans män hade samlats kring liket i cellens hörn._

– _Vad är det här? frågade en av dem._

– _Ingen aning, svarade en annan._

_Men Richard tog ingen notis om dem. I stället höjde han sin pistol och riktade den mot Integra. Hon spärrade upp sina ögon och försökte febrilt komma på någonting att säga. Men det stod alldeles stilla i hennes huvud och hon kände sig helt uttorkad i halsen._

_Skottet var öronbedövande. Integra skrek då kulan träffade hennes överarm. Droppar av klarrött blod flög ner på golvet bakom henne. Hon kände hur smärtan fortplantade sig genom hela hennes arm._

– _Tro inte att du ska få dö snabbt, sa Richard hotfullt._

_Han tog sikte med pistolen igen. Hans undersåtar omringade Integra, som satt och kved av smärta._

_Men så hördes ett underligt, sörplande ljud. Richard sänkte pistolen en aning och snodde runt. Integra höjde blicken, häpen över att hon fortfarande var vid liv. Hon drog förskräckt efter andan vid synen som bemötte henne._

_Liket var inte längre ett livlöst lik. Det satt framåtlutat på knä och slickade i sig det av Integras blod som hade skvätt på golvet. Det var inte längre uttorkat, utan dess hud var slät och hade en ungdomligt blek nyans. Det vita håret var nu tjockt och fullt av lyster._

_Så vände liket upp blicken och slickade sig om munnen. Integra lade märke till de ovanligt vassa tänderna och de lysande, röda ögonen. Hon insåg att det inte var någonting annat än en vampyr som hennes far hade hållit i förvaring här nere._

_Vampyren stirrade orörligt på Richard och hans män under ett kort tag. Sedan drog den ut sin blodiga mun i ett makabert flin, varefter den kom upp på fötter._

– _Skjut den! vrålade Richard._

_En av hans män höjde sin pistol och skulle precis avfyra, men då försvann plötsligt hans huvud. Den halshuggna kroppen som blev kvar föll ihop på golvet. Integra spärrade upp sina ögon och kände hur hjärtat började skena omkring i bröstet på henne. Vampyren höll i det avslitna huvudet och drack av blodet som rann ner från det._

_Så slängde vampyren plötsligt iväg huvudet och vände sig mot resten av männen. Den for fram och snart föll de alla ihop i knappt oigenkännliga högar på golvet. Richard och Integra var nu de enda som fortfarande levde._

_Richard höjde pistolen och avfyrade skott efter skott. Vampyren fångade bara alla kulor i handen och slängde sedan iväg dem._

– _Idiot, muttrade den._

_Så slet den bort Richards pistolbärande hand från handleden. Richard skrek av smärta och föll baklänges ner på det hårda stengolvet._

_Vampyren vände sig därefter mot Integra. Hon höll skräckslaget andan då den långsamt gick fram mot henne. Dess röda blick mötte hennes blå och hon kände sig alldeles förstenad._

_Men när vampyren stannade framför henne, gjorde den någonting helt annat än hon hade förväntat sig. Den föll ner på knä, precis som om den vore hennes hängivna betjänt._ Vad är det som händer?

– _Är du skadad, sir Hellsing? frågade vampyren._

_Den höjde långsamt blicken och tittade upp på henne genom en gardin av kritvitt hår. Ett tunt flin prydde dess läppar då den sa:_

– _Vad är dina order, min mästare?_

_Integra förstod inte. Det var ju en vampyr – Hellsingfamiljens uråldriga fiende. Vilken slags forskning hade hennes far egentligen hållit på med här nere?_

_Hon hörde en svag flämtning och vände blicken mot Richard. Han sträckte sig efter sin pistol och tog tag om den med handen han hade kvar. Hans ansikte var förvridet i en mask av ilska och smärta._

– _Hellsing är mitt! vrålade han. Det är mitt!_

_Så avfyrade han. Integra tyckte att det kändes som att det gick i slow-motion då kulan flög fram mot hennes panna. Hon hann inte ens reagera då en arm blixtsnabbt for upp framför hennes ansikte. Kulan borrade sig in i armen och Integra var oskadd._

_Blod droppade från kulhålet i vampyrens arm då den vred på huvudet för att titta på Richard. Dess ögon av avsmalnade och fulla med illvilja._

– _Ditt blod stinker, muttrade vampyren. Du är inte det här husets mästare._

_Integra insåg för första gången att det inte bara var en vampyr. Det var hennes riddare, som hade kommit för att rädda henne. Hon hade fått sin önskan uppfylld. Hennes far hade inte svikit henne._

_Hon sträckte sig fram och plockade upp en av de fallna männens pistol. Hon höjde den långsamt och tog sikte på Richard. Hon kände ingenting annat än rent hat då hon tittade på honom._

– _Vad är ditt namn? frågade hon vampyren._

– _Alucard. Det är vad din familj har kallat mig för._

_Utan att tveka avfyrade Integra pistolen._

* * *

– Tio år, mumlade Integra då hon kom tillbaka till verkligheten.

Alucard vände sig flinande mot henne.

– Vad ovanligt att se Integra förlorad i minnen, anmärkte han roat.

Integra drog en aning på munnen och lade ifrån sig tidningen hon hade försökt läsa.

– Jag står inte ovan sånt, sa hon. Jag tänkte på det där för tio år sen.

– Åh, det där. Du var fortfarande en liten flicka då.

Integra rynkade missnöjt på ögonbrynen. _"Var"? "Fortfarande"? "Då"?_ Hon blängde irriterat på Alucard.

– Hur ser du på mig nu då? frågade hon.

– Kanske som kvinnan av stål? inflikade Seras. Eller kanske snarare som en skräckinjagande nemesis.

Alucard skrockade.

– Vår nya blodsugare är visst stor i käften, anmärkte Integra giftigt.

– Då kan du väl lägga vitlök i hennes mat från och med nu? föreslog Alucard.

– Ser jag ut som Margaret Thatcher, kanske?

– Jag tycker att likheten är slående.

Det var med andra ord bara en helt vanlig kväll hos Hellsingorganisationen.

* * *

**A/N:** Ni kan förvänta er att få se fler flashbacks som utforskar Integras och Alucards förflutna. ^^ Himla kul att skriva om dem. Men tills nästa kapitel, ha det bäst!


	4. Kapitel 3: Murder Club

_Någonstans i England finns en hemlig organisation som skyddar drottningen, imperiet och i viss mån också mänskligheten från allehanda monster. Hellsing har kunskapen, verktygen och de långa gaddar som krävs för att röja upp bland likätare och vampyrer. I främsta ledet står en åldrig vampyr med silverkulor i pistolen och år av träning i monsterjagandets konst._

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer:** Jag äger ingenting. Bara orden jag har skrivit.

**A/N:** Satte som mål att hinna med åtminstone en uppdatering innan skolan börjar – och jag klarade det! :) Nån mer som vill att sommarlovet ska vara i typ ytterligare en månad?

* * *

**Kapitel 3 "Murder Club"**

_No forgiveness, ever! I'll never forgive you for any of this!_  
– Seras Victoria

– Jag är polismästare Malfas och det är jag som har befälet här, berättade den tunna mannen. Ni måste vara från Hellsing.

Integra svepte med blicken över det avspärrade området. Det var fullt med poliser, som alla såg alldeles vettskrämda ut. Och inte undra på det. De hade aldrig stött på någonting liknande förut.

– Introduktioner är onödiga, sa Integra kort. Berätta om situationen.

Malfas flackade nervöst med blicken och nickade.

– För ett par timmar sen blev flera hus längs med den här vägen anfalla av nån. Det finns inga överlevare.

Han tog en kort paus och räckte fram en bunt fotografier till Integra.

– Alla offer var familjer, tre stycken. Elva offer allt som allt, fortsatte han. Sex av kropparna verkar ha tömts på blod. Bitmärken finns på deras halsar. De andra fem kropparna är helt söndertrasade. Varje hus är ett hav av blod. Det är omöjligt för oss att ta hand om det.

Integra granskade fotografierna. Van som hon var vid blodsutgjutelse, påverkades hon inte av de bildernas blodiga motiv. Det som däremot påverkade henne var någonting annat. Någonting som fanns på väggarna i offrens hem.

– Jag förstår, sa hon. Vi hos Hellsing tar på oss fullt ansvar från och med nu.

Hon såg upp från bilderna.

– Hämta först och främst hit en karta, befallde hon. Huliganerna som gör det här är på väg norrut längs med väg 17.

En av poliserna kom skyndande till henne med en karta. Hon lade ner den på huven på en av polisbilarna och vecklade ut den. Bestämt pekade hon ut vägen som gärningsmännen åkte på.

– De tar sig fram här och anfaller förutvalda hus och familjer, förklarade hon. Nästan som om de vore några slags Bonnie och Clyde.

Integra rätade på sig och såg myndigt ut över polisskaran som omringade henne.

– Gör er genast av med kropparna, annars blir de likätare, beordrade hon. Vi har redan sänt ut våra män. Om nån kan fånga de här, så är det vi.

Polismästare Malfas rynkade oförstående på ögonbrynen.

– Vadå "förutvalda hus"? Vad menar ni? undrade han.

– De anfallna husen hade nåt gemensamt, avslöjade Integra. De som bodde där var hängivna kristna.

Hon valde ut ett av fotografierna och gav det till Malfas. Han stirrade storögt på det, som om han för allra första gången verkligen förstod vad budskapet var.

– Gärningsmännen anväde deras blod för att skriva meddelanden på väggarna, vidareförklarade Integra. Hädiska, anti-kristna meddelanden.

Hennes ögon smalnade av då hon såg ut över vägen som sträckte sig ut framför henne. Hon kände hur hon fylldes med ilska och förakt när hon tänkte på nollorna som hade gjort det här.

– De har förlöjligat den protestantiska kyrkan, England och Hellsing för sista gången, muttrade hon. Vi kan inte låta dem leva.

* * *

De stod mitt bland en röra av blod och sönderslitna kroppar. De lindade armarna om varandra och tittade på förödelsen som de tillsammans hade ställt till med. Han var lång och tanig och greppade om en pistol. Hon var kort och det droppade blod från hennes händer.

– Fyra familjer avklarade.

– Nio kvar då.

– Och då kan vi leva för alltid!

Hon skrattade.

– Polisen lär skita på sig.

Han skrattade också.

– Vi är oövervinneliga vampyrer nu. Polisen kan inte göra ett skit för att stoppa oss!

Det knackade på dörren. Han vände sig förvånat om.

– Gå ingenstans. Jag tystar idioten.

Så tryckte han in ett nytt magasin i pistolen och gick därifrån. När han kom fram till dörren, kikade han ut genom titthållet. Där ute stod en rödklädd man med gula solglasögon. Han drog snabbt fram en stor, silverfärgad pistol och tog sikte.

* * *

Alucard avfyrade en, två, tre, fyra gånger. Han hörde hur vampyren där inne gav upp ett tjut av smärta. Han kunde inte rå för att han drog ut munnen i ett brett, skadeglatt flin. Han sänkte pistolen och öppnade den sönderskjutna dörren.

Vampyren där inne låg nere på golvet med kraftigt blödande skottskador. Alucard höjde sin pistol och vampyren gav upp ett skrik av ren och skär rädsla. Vampyren avfyrade sitt skjutvapen, som inte var mer än en futtig människopistol. Kulorna berörde knappt Alucard. Han stod fortfarande upprätt då vampyren skräckslaget fick slut på ammunition.

Alucard tog oberört ett steg framåt medan hans skottskador läkte.

– Ingen ädelhet, övertygelse eller logisk grund, muttrade han. Du kan inte förvandla dig till dimma eller fladdermöss. Du kan inte ens läka dina skador.

Vampyren slängde ifrån sig sin pistol och kom mödosamt upp på fötter. Hela tiden var hans vettskrämda blick som fastklistrad vid Alucard, som då fortsatte:

– Du dödar kvinnor och barn när du inte ens behöver mat. Och du kan inte ens slåss när kulorna tar slut. Tror du fortfarande att du kan bli en Nosferatu?

Alucards ögon smalnade då han tittade på vampyren med avsmak. Han kunde inte rå för att han skakade lite på huvudet.

– Du är en skam för vampyrsläktet! väste han.

Vampyren vände då genast på klacken och började springa därifrån på skakiga ben. Alucard höjde enkelt sin pistol och tog sikte. Han avfyrade flera kulor i rad och vampyren vacklade till, nu kraftigt blödande.

Alucard for fram och sköt ut sin hand. Den gick med lätthet rätt igenom vampyrens bröst och rev upp hela bröstkorgen. Vampyren exploderade och väggarna färgades i en klarröd färg.

Alucard skulle precis fortsätta längre in för att ta hand om den andra vampyren, men stannade. Han var den enda som var kvar i huset. Vampyrkvinnans närvaro var längre bort, på väg härifrån i snabb takt. Det var alltså dags för polisflickan att visa vad hon gick för. Alucard drog lite på munnen. Det här kunde bli ganska intressant.

* * *

Seras ryckte skrämt till när hon hörde Alucards röst tala inuti hennes huvud.

"Skynda dig, polisflicka! Skjut!" beordrade han.

Det var en aning obehagligt med känslan av att någon invaderade Seras huvud. Hon hade ännu inte vant sig vid Alucards något konstiga, om än väldigt användbara, telepatiska förmågor.

Hon satte sig käpprakt upp, där hon satt på ett hustak, och spanade ut över vägen. Hon höll på att tappa hakan när hon såg att den flyende vampyren var så långt borta att den inte var större än en prick.

– Hon är så snabb! utbrast hon bestört. Hon är redan fem eller sex hundra meter härifrån!

"Bara skjut så som jag har lärt dig," sa Alucard. "Oroa dig inte. Du träffar henne."

Seras ruskade på huvudet.

– Men...

"Förstör hjärtat med ett enda skott."

– Men det är så mörkt och jag har inget kikarsikte!

Hur kunde han förvänta sig att hon skulle kunna se ordentligt i det här becksvarta mörkret? Seras må vara vampyr nu, men hennes krafter var långt ifrån lika stora som Alucards. Faktum var att hennes krafter var nästan icke-existerande.

Alucard suckade.

"Det är problem för människor," muttrade han. "Men du är inte mänsklig längre."

Seras knep ihop sina ögon. Nej, hon var inte mänsklig längre. Och det sved varenda gång hon blev påmind om det. Hela hennes liv hade slitits bort från henne då Alucard gjort henne till vampyr. Men det här var trots allt bättre än att ha lämnats för att dö i Cheddar.

Hon slog bestämt upp sina ögon. Hon ville bevisa att hon var duglig, både för Alucard och Sir Integra. Så hon höjde sitt gevär och tänkte på allt Alucard som hade lärt henne då hon siktade.

Hon fokuserade hela sitt väsen på vampyren där borta på vägen. Hon höll andan och koncentrerade sig på sitt "tredje öga i pannan". Vampyren såg plötsligt ut att vara mycket närmare. Det var nästan som om Seras hade ett inbyggt kikarsikte i huvudet. Hon riktade in sig på hjärtat och avfyrade. Hon häpnade då hon såg hur vampyren livlöst föll ihop.

"Bra gjort," sa Alucard.

Men Seras hörde honom knappt. Hon tittade i stället storögt ner på sitt gevär. Det var så stort och ändå hade hon knappt ens känt av rekylen. Det borde ha gjort rejält ont, men hon skulle säkert inte ens få ett blåmärke.

Och det var natt. Ändå hade hon sett vampyren lika väl som om det hade varit tidig eftermiddag. Inte för att nämna att avståndet hade varit omöjligt stort.

_Vad är det som händer med mig?_

* * *

Många tankar hemsökte Integra då hon kom tillbaka till Hellsinghuset den natten. Hon kunde helt enkelt inte förstå sig på det som hade pågått här på sistone. Aldrig förut hade något överhuvud i Hellsing haft sådana här problem.

Det fanns för många vampyrer, vilket var helt obegripligt. Det _borde_ inte inträffa så här många vampyrincidenter. Och varenda gång var de involverade vampyrerna ändå inte mer än lågt stående nollor. De bara mördade på chans om och om igen. Det var ingenting annat än billiga, slumpmässiga handlingar av ren dumhet.

Integra rynkade förbryllat pannan och tittade ut genom ett fönster på natten som bredde ut sig där ute. Då slog en underlig tanke henne. Den hade ingen egentlig grund. Men ju mer hon tänkte på det, desto troligare framstod den att vara. Hon var tvungen att tända en cigarr medan hon funderade vidare.

Hon hade ingen aning om hur det möjligtvis kunde gå till. Men det var faktiskt nästan som om någon _tillverkade_ vampyrer.

* * *

**A/N: **Sådär, ja! ^^ Nu ska jag gå och njuta av det lilla som är kvar av sommarlovet, så får vi se när nästa uppdatering blir.


	5. Kapitel 4: Judas Priest

_Någonstans i England finns en hemlig organisation som skyddar drottningen, imperiet och i viss mån också mänskligheten från allehanda monster. Hellsing har kunskapen, verktygen och de långa gaddar som krävs för att röja upp bland likätare och vampyrer. I främsta ledet står en åldrig vampyr med silverkulor i pistolen och år av träning i monsterjagandets konst._

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer:** Jag äger ingenting. Bara orden jag har skrivit.

**A/N:** Förlåt för sen uppdatering. Igen. -.-'

* * *

**Kapitel 4 "Judas Priest"**

_Don't try to toy with me, servant! __I have already given you your order!_  
– Integra Hellsing

Det var en tidig morgon hos det katolska barnhemmet Ferdinant Lukes – beläget alldeles i utkanten av Rom. Det skulle ha varit lugnt och fridfullt om det inte hade varit för två pojkar som stod och grälade med varandra. Fader Alexander Anderson suckade irriterat när han steg fram till pojkarna.

– Nu räcker det! sa han strängt.

Pojkarna tystnade genast. Ingen på barnhemmet vågade säga emot Anderson. Han var minst sagt en respektingivande man.

Han var lång, minst två meter, och kraftigt byggd. Hans ansikte var väderbitet och pryddes av ett otäckt ärr på vänster kind. Hakan täcktes av ett lager orakad skäggstubb och håret var kort och ljusblont. Framför de intensivt gröna ögonen satt ett par runda glasögon. Han var klädd i en svart prästskrud, komplett med den svarta och vita kragen. Om halsen hängde ett halsband med ett silverkors, som gnistrade till i solens sken.

– Vad är det som har hänt? frågade han.

Pojkarna började käbbla i mun på varandra.

– Mark slog mig först!

– Knappast! Nepis tog min bok!

– Vad pratar du om?!

Fader Anderson böjde sig ner och spände ögonen i pojkarna.

– Jag har hört nog! inflikade han med bestämd stämma.

Pojkarna blev ögonblickligen tysta. Anderson rätade på sig, nöjd över att han hade deras fulla uppmärksamhet, och lade armarna i kors över bröstet.

– Vänner som bråkar med varandra... Det är ju hemskt! sa han och skakade på huvudet. Ni kommer aldrig till Himlen på det sättet.

Pojkarna tittade förläget ner i marken.

– Det var inte meningen, mumlade den ena.

– Förlåt, fader, tillade den andra.

Anderson drog lite på munnen.

– De enda ni borde bråka med är demoner och hedningar, instruerade han.

En ensam figur kom gående mot dem i maklig takt. Det var den äldsta av prästerna på barnhemmet – fader Renaldo. Han bar ett mycket viktigt och allvarligt ansiktsuttryck, som sa att han ville prata med Anderson i enrum.

Anderson tittade ner på pojkarna.

– Okej, gå tillbaka till era rum nu, beordrade han.

Pojkarna nickade lydigt och begav sig därifrån.

Anderson vred lite på huvudet och hörde hur det tillfredsställande knakade till i nacken. Han gav upp en förnöjd suck, innan han vände all sin uppmärksamhet mot Renaldo.

– Vad kan jag göra för dig, fader? frågade han.

– Du vet säkert redan att många konstiga incidenter har inträffat på sistone, sa Renaldo. Speciellt i England.

– Ja, de verkar dölja det väl.

– Det är vampyrer.

Andersons intresse ökade när han hörde det.

– Vampyrer dyker ständigt upp i England, fortsatte Renaldo. Det är onormalt.

– Jag förstår inte vad problemet är. Det lär ju bli många döda protestanter.

Anderson flinde lite åt sin egen kommentar. Antagligen lät han kallblodig, men han sa bara vad han själv tyckte. Ju mindre engelska protestanter det fanns i världen, desto bättre.

– Det är inte det som är problemet, förklarade Renaldo trött. Du känner väl till Hellsing? De hanterar situationen bättre än förväntat.

Fader Anderson gav upp ett högljutt hånskratt.

– De där amatörerna är som ett dagis jämfört med oss, sa han överlägset. Vi började kämpa mot de odöda långt innan de där uppkomlingarna ens fanns.

Han tystnade när Renaldo gav honom en menande blick. Därför lade han i stället armarna i kors över bröstet och rynkade på ögonbrynen.

– Så vad berör det oss? frågade han. Om det är ett problem i England, låter vi väl bara Hellsing ta hand om det?

Renaldo var tyst ett tag och tittade bara ner i marken. Han tog av sig sina glasögon och gnuggade sig lite i ögonen. Så gav han upp en djup suck och vände åter blicken mot Anderson.

– Det är inte bara England, sa han långsamt.

– Vad menar du?

– Den senaste incidenten har inträffat i norra Irland, i utkanten av Badrick.

Anderson vidgade sina ögon lite. Ett förstående "jaha" undflydde hans läppar och han tittade spänt på Renaldo, som snart fortsatte:

– Hellsing har börjat agera. Vi kan inte bara sitta och titta på.

– De säger jämt att det inte är deras territorium, men skickar ändå dit sina män. De är lika skamlöst oförskämda som alltid. Det där området är katolskt och tillhör oss.

Fader Renaldo nickade instämmande.

– Vampyrerna är _vårt_ byte, muttrade han. Vi kan inte låta dem komma i vägen för oss.

– Jag förstår.

Renaldo vände sig om och började gå därifrån. Men han hann inte långt förrän han blev stoppad av Anderson.

– Tänk om jag stöter på Hellsing?

Den gamle prästen vände sig om.

– Vi är Guds jordliga agenter, sa han enkelt. Vi backar inte undan för en hednings utmaning.

Anderson flinade brett, mycket nöjd över svaret han fått.

– Om någon inte älskar Jesus Kristus, låt honom då stå åtalad i vår Herres ögon, mässade han. Amen!

* * *

Seras hörde pistolskott inifrån den gamla byggnaden. Hon undrade vad som hände där inne. Alucard hade bett henne vänta här utanför tills han fastställt hurdan situationen var. Det måste vara fullt av likätare där inne, att döma av den outtröttliga skottlossningen.

Så hörde hon plötsligt en mörk röst ta till orda:

"Polisflicka, kom in och ta hand om likätarna!"

Seras kom genast upp på fötter och såg sig hastigt omkring efter Alucard. Han syntes inte till någonstans, men det hade låtit som att han stått alldeles bredvid henne. _Just det, han pratar ju till mig via telepati,_ kom hon då ihåg. Hon hade fortfarande inte vant sig vid det.

– Ska ske, sir! sa hon lydigt.

Hon lyfte sitt gevär och tågade i väg mot dörren. Hon fick en så underlig känsla av att hon långsamt blev allt mindre mänsklig för varje dag som gick. En rysning gick längs med ryggraden då hon enkelt sparkade upp dörren in till huset. Hon skakade snabbt av sig obehaget och försökte att rensa huvudet då hon steg in.

Stället kryllad verkligen av likätare. Korridoren som bredde ut sig framför henne var full av dem, både levande och döda. Alucard vände sig om mot henne och satte in ett nytt magasin i sin pistol. Han såg nöjd ut över att ha blivit avlöst då han steg åt sidan och lät Seras ta hand om situationen.

Seras lyfte sitt gevär och stirrade uttryckslöst på likätarna. De närmare sig i långsam takt med tomma ögon, gapande käftar och hungrigt utsträckta armar. Det hela liknade mest en scen ur någon gammal, klyschig zombierulle. Ändå kunde inte Seras låta bli att tänka på att de en gång i tiden hade varit människor.

_Men de är inte längre människor,_ intalade hon sig själv. _Mina fiender är dockor. De är inte människor, utan bara dockor._ Det var bara för henne att sikta och avfyra. Svårare än så var det inte.

Så det var vad hon gjorde. Hon siktade och avfyrade, noggrann med att göra precis så som Alucard hade lärt henne. Geväret var effektivt mot likätarna då det sprängde stora hål i dem. Korridoren färgades långsamt röd medan golvet var på god väg att täckas helt av förruttnande lik.

Seras kände hur hon sakta men säkert började förlora kontrollen över sig själv. Hon kunde inte rå för det. Helt plötsligt började hon finna nöje i att döda alla dessa likätare. Hon blev så uppspelt att hon inte längre brydde sig om att sikta ordentligt.

Alucard, som satt i en trappa bakom henne och drack från en påse transfusionsblod, märkte detta snart.

– Polisflicka, var noga med att skjuta hjärtat eller hjärnan, instruerade han. Dessa människor blev inte likätare för att de ville det. De kan aldrig bli mänskliga igen. Allt vi kan göra för dem är att döda dem snabbt.

Seras sprängde bort likätarna som stod i vägen för henne. Hon skyndade sig att dra fram ett nytt magasin. Hon ville inte slösa en enda sekund av den här striden.

Hon var så uppslukad av sitt slaktande att hon knappt ens hörde vad Alucard sa. Hon kastade bara en blick över axeln, då hon satte in det nya magasinet i geväret, och ropade:

– Javisst, min mästare!

Alucard märkte förändringen hon hade genomgått och drog på munnen. Han såg ytterst förnöjd ut över hur det hela hade utvecklats.

Seras vände sig om och svepte med blicken över korridoren. Hon såg att det vid de här laget bara fanns en likätare kvar. Den stod långt borta i korridoren och var beväpnat med en pistol, som den hjärndött viftade med. Seras kände hur ett brett, rovdjursaktigt leende spred sig över hennes läppar.

Likätaren avfyrade sin pistol. Seras agerade på en instinskt då hon enkelt tog ett steg åt sidan. Hon kände hur kulan for förbi alldeles bredvid hennes kind. Hon tog denna våldshandling från likätaren som ett utmaning, som hon definitivt inte tänkte ignorera.

Hon for fram genom korridoren i en omänskligt snabb hastighet. Hon manövrerade sig smidigt fram genom högarna av likätare på golvet. Hon såg så van ut att man kunde trott att hon höll på med sådant här för jämnan. Hon såg inte alls ut som den blyga, försiktiga polisflickan hon hade varit förut. Nu liknade hon mest den vampyr hon var menad att vara.

När Seras nådde fram till likätaren, armbågade hon den våldsamt i ansiktet. Den tappade genast sin pistol och föll hårt omkull på golvet. Den försökte resa på sig, men Seras hindrade den när hon satte ner sin fot på dess bröstkorg.

Hon såg överdrivet skadeglad ut då hon förflyttade sin fot från likätarens bröst till dess huvud. Likätaren började att desperat klösa i golvet då hon tryckte ner foten allt hårdare. Leendet på hennes läppar växte sig allt större. Ett lågmält, men ändå grymt, skratt undflydde hennes läppar då hon spräckte skallen på den ömkliga likätaren.

Alucard kom gående och stannade bakom henne för att betrakta den förödande scenen som hon hade skapat.

– Du verkar äntligen förstå vad det betyder att vara vampyr, sa han.

Seras flämtade tungt av ansträngningen. Hon tittade ner på sig själv och såg att hela hon var täckt med blodstänk. Det ryckte lite i näsan på henne då lukten av blod nådde fram till den.

– Likätarna är döda. Dags att leta reda på värdvampyren och ta hand om honom också, bestämde Alucard.

Det han sa gick dock in genom ena örat på Seras och ut genom andra. Hon var alldeles för upptagen av att stirra ner på sin blodiga hand. Det såg obeskrivligt inbjudande ut. Långsamt höjde hon handen och sträckte ut tungan mot den. Hon visste att hennes törst skulle stillas om hon bara så fick i sig en enda droppe.

En genomborrande smärta exploderade plötsligt i Seras hals. Hon spärrade upp sina ögon och tittade ner. Hon blev bemött av synen av en bajonett, som gick in genom hennes nacke och kom ut genom halsen. Hon hann inte ens undra varifrån den hade kommit eller vem som hade kastat den, innan hon började skrika av smärta.

Strax därefter for flera bajonetter in i henne. Hon föll handlöst omkull på golvet medan hon kände hur blod började flöda ut ur hennes kropp.

Otaliga pappersark kom flygande från ingenstans. De klistrade fast sig på väggarna, som om en osynlig hand hade satt upp. De var täckta med stor, snirklig text som var skriven på latin. En stark atmosfär av heliga besvärjelser hade med ens tagit sig in i hela byggnaden.

– En barriär?! utbrast Alucard bestört.

Då hördes det fotsteg från änden av korridoren. Hotfullt långsamma fotsteg som fick det gamla trägolvet av knarra.

Seras lyfte mödosamt på huvudet. Längre bort kom en lång, mörk figur gående nerför en trappa. När figuren kom ner till bottenplanet, vände den sig mot de två vampyrerna. Den långa mannen lystes upp av det silvriga månskenet som föll in genom ett fönster i närheten.

Han var blond och bar glasögon. Han greppade om två bajonetter, en i vardera hand. Han var klädd i prästskrud och en lång, svart kappa. Från halsen dinglade ett skinande silverkors och på läpparna bar han ett brett leende.

Bajonetterna var täckta med blod. En droppe föll ner på marken och bröt den olidliga tystnaden.

– Vi är Guds representanter, den heliga bestraffningens jordliga agenter, sa mannen lågmält. Vårt uppdrag är att förgöra de dårar som motsätter sig vår Gud. Amen.

* * *

Integra såg genast upp från sitt arbete när hon hörde hur faxmaskinen gick igång. Hon kom snabbt upp på fötter. Hon fick sällan så viktiga fax att de kom direkt till henne. Vanligtvis fick kommunikationsavdelningen ta hand om det. Därför måste det vara någonting viktigt. Någonting kanske hade gått fel för Alucard och Seras i Badrick?

Hon tittade på det nyanlända faxet och såg att det var från Hellsings kontaktperson borta i Vatikanen. Hon började genast ana oråd och svepte hastigt med ögonen över det korta meddelandet.

Vatikanens hemliga organisation Iscariot hade börjat vidta åtgärder gällande situationen i Badrick. Integra sänkte faxet och stirrade ut genom fönstret. Hon kände hur en klump långsamt växte sig allt större i hennes mage.

_Iscariot... Sektion XIII..._ Den katolska motsvarigheten till Hellsing. Men det var inte just _det_ som oroade henne. Nej, för vad som oroade henne var antalet män som de hade sänt till Badrick. Eller snarare _bristen_ på antalet män.

Iscariot hade bara skickat en man. En viss fader Alexander Anderson.

* * *

**A/N:** Anderson har kommit in i storyn nu! ^^ Han är en sådan där karaktär som man bara älskar att hata. Eller hatar att älska eller hur man nu vill ha det. xD


	6. Kapitel 5: Sword Dancer Part 1

_Någonstans i England finns en hemlig organisation som skyddar drottningen, imperiet och i viss mån också mänskligheten från allehanda monster. Hellsing har kunskapen, verktygen och de långa gaddar som krävs för att röja upp bland likätare och vampyrer. I främsta ledet står en åldrig vampyr med silverkulor i pistolen och år av träning i monsterjagandets konst._

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer:** Jag äger ingenting. Bara orden jag har skrivit.

**A/N: **Stolliga Luna Lovengood - Måste passa på att tacka för alla überfina kommentarer. Du är en ängel. :) Och för att svara på din fråga, jag hämtar det mesta jag skriver från mangan. Dock följer Hellsing Ultimate mangan väldigt troget, så därav likheten mellan den animen och min berättelse. ;) Och tusen tack än en gång. ^^

* * *

**Kapitel 5: Sword Dancer - Part 1**

_Your eyes look just like the depths of Hell._  
– Alexander Anderson

Integra tog ett par lugnande andetag och återvände till sitt skrivbord. Hon drog fram en cigarr och tände den med vana rörelser. Hon slog sig ner och tog ett djupt bloss, innan hon långsamt blåste ut ett litet rökmoln.

Sektion XIII:s Iscariot. Vatikanens inofficiella styrka. Den mäktigaste styrkan de hade där borta. Sektion XIII – bärande på Judas namn – som för allmänheten inte egentligen existerade. Specialiserad på förgörelse av orena själar tillhörande demoner, kättare och terrorister.

Varför hade de skickat iväg sin man till Badrick? _Den staden ligger på vår sida av av den demilitariserade zonen,_ tänkte Integra. _Det är protestantiskt land. Det här är en direkt avtalsöverträdelse._

Men så påminde hon sig själv om att Iscariot aldrig hade brytt sig speciellt mycket om sådant. En vampyr löpte amok i närheten av den protestantkatolska gränsen. Självklart skulle de göra allt de kunde för att förgöra den.

Saken var bara den att avtalsöverträdelsen inte var det enda problemet. Alucard och Seras var ju där just nu. Vad skulle hända om de stötte ihop med Iscariots fader Anderson? Inte någonting bra, den saken var säker. Integra kunde inte rå för att hon frustrerat tuggade lite på sin cigarr.

Hon sträckte sig efter en telefon på skrivbordet och lyfte upp luren mot sitt öra. Hon slog kvickt ett nummer och lyssnade otåligt på de gälla signalerna. Efter vad som upplevdes som evigheter, lyfte någon äntligen upp luren i andra änden.

– Walter? sa hon.

– Ja, sir, svarade Walter. Jag har redan fått rapporten.

– Jag måste kontakta Vatikanen. Kan du fixa det åt mig?

– Jag har redan ringt ärkebiskopen av Canterbury. Han är i kontakt med Vatikanen. I väntan på utveckling tog jag mig friheten att bereda två av våra stridsenheter.

Trots situationen kunde Integra inte rå för att hon log lite. Walter var lika pålitlig som alltid. Vad skulle hon ta sig till utan honom?

– Utmärkt, berömde hon. Utrustning?

– De är tungt beväpnade. Det är möjligt att de stöter ihop med den här fader Anderson.

Walter tog en kort paus. Det lät som att han bläddrade genom en bunt med papper i andra änden.

– Fader Alexander Anderson, muttrade han. "Korsriddare" Anderson, "Lönnmördare" Anderson, "Bajonett" Anderson, "Avrättare" Anderson, "Angel Dust" Anderson.

Walter gav upp en kort suck.

– Ursprung, ras och ålder är okänt, fortsatte han. Vi vet bara en sak om honom, förutom alla hans smeknamn. Han är en krigare och specialist på övernaturliga varelser. Likväl som Alucard är vårt trumfkort mot det övernaturliga, är han Sektion XIII:s motsvariga trumfkort.

Integra bet så hårt i cigarren att den nästan klövs itu. Det kändes som att någon hade sträckt ner en kall hand inom henne och kramade om hennes hjärta. Den här fader Alexander Anderson innebar stora problem, precis som hon hade befarat då hon fått faxet.

– Jag åker till Badrick. Jag behöver en pistol, ett svärd och två vakter, kungjorde hon. Förhandlingen med Vatikanen är i dina händer, Walter.

– Självklart, sir.

– Låt enheterna avvakta. De får inte röra på sig förrän de får order om det. Mobiliserar vi är jag rädd att det kan orsaka problem med Vatikanen.

– Okej. Snälla, var försiktig.

Integra lade på luren och reste sig upp. Hon vände sig om och stirrade ut genom fönstret på den månbelysta natten. Den där demondödande fader Anderson skulle antagligen inte tveka en sekund att konfrontera Alucard. Hon måste skynda sig och göra allt hon kunde för att förhindra det från att hända.

* * *

Golvet klagade högljutt under vikten av den bajonettbärande mannens kraftiga kroppsbyggnad. Hans silverkors lyste klart medan hans glasögon blixtrade till i det silveraktiga månskenet. Blod droppade långsamt från hans bajonetter. _Dripp. Dropp. Dripp. Dropp._ Det var ett nästintill hypnotiskt ljud.

– Fin måne ute, va? sa han med hånfullt tonfall. Era missfoster.

Alucard kunde inte hindra ett brett flin från att sprida sig över hans läppar. Han drog fram sin pistol, utan att för en enda sekund ta blicken ifrån den andre mannen.

Seras, som låg på golvet i sitt eget blod, kämpade med att hålla huvudet uppe för att kunna iaktta scenen. Men hon orkade inte med det speciellt länge förrän hon med ett stön tvingades sänka huvudet igen. Hon lade besegrat pannan mot golvet, utan att bry sig om att blodet smetade av sig i ansiktet på henne.

– Det där måste verkligen göra ont, tjejen, sa den kraftige mannen. Fast du kommer inte dö av det.

Han tog en kort paus för att le ett sadistiskt leende.

– Ingen av bajonetterna gick genom ditt hjärta, förklarade han. Det var länge sen jag var på vampyrjakt, så jag måste ju få ha lite kul.

– Vatikanens Sektion XIII, muttrade Alucard. Fader Alexander Anderson.

– Korrekt.

Det här kunde bli rätt intressant, konstaterade Alucard mentalt för sig själv. Han hade hört en del om Iscariots fader Anderson. Det skulle bli underhållande att ta reda på om han levde upp till sitt rykte.

– Du är Alucard, sa Anderson. Hellsings torped. Vampyren som jobbar ihop med människor och jagar andra vampyrer.

Han tog ett steg framåt. _Knirr. Knarr.  
_

– Vad hände med vampyren som var här? frågade Alucard.

Anderson knyckte på nacken, så att den knakade till ordentligt. Sedan vände han återigen blicken mot Alucard, nu med en aningen nedlåtande uppsyn.

– Jag tog hand om den för ett tag sen, svarade han. Den var bara en vekling. Inte det minsta kul.

Så tog han ännu ett steg framåt. _Knirr. Knarr._ Alucard tog det som en stum utmaning, vilken han genast antog. Han började att långsamt gå fram mot Anderson, som då satte fart för att möta upp honom halvvägs. _Knirr. Knarr. Knirr. Knarr._ När de till slut stannade stod de sida vid sida med varandra. Båda två flinade från öra till öra, som om det här var det roligaste de hade gjort på länge.

– Ni är de enda som är kvar, konstaterade Anderson med lågmäld röst.

– Det menar du inte, sa Alucard roat.

Så snurrade båda två snabbt runt mot varandra. Alucard höjde sin pistol och kramade hårt om avtryckaren. Han skulle precis avfyra, men kände plötsligt hur Andersons bajonetter trängde in i hans hals. Klarrött blod började genast att strömma därifrån, men Alucard brydde sig inte om den brännande, vitglödgade smärtan. Han höjde på nytt pistolen och avfyrade. Kulan satte sig mitt i pannan på Anderson, som handlöst flög ner på golvet.

Alucard vände sig om och drog ut bajonetterna ur sin hals. Han slängde iväg dem, nästan som om de vore lika hemska som pesten. Han gick bort till Seras.

– Mästare! utbrast hon hest.

– Tala inte, polisflicka, beordrade Alucard.

Han kastade en blick över axeln på Anderson. Han såg ut som en trasdocka där han lealöst låg på golvet en bit bort.

– Han anföll en vampyr hals över huvud mitt i natten, muttrade Alucard. Han var modig, men dum. Fast det är väl så det är med människor.

Han skakade lite på huvudet, men skrockade ändå lite. Människor var så underliga. Han skulle nog aldrig förstå sig på dem helt och hållet. Speciellt inte sådana människor – som till exempel fader Anderson – som trodde att deras tro på Gud var allt de behövde.

– Och han var fräck nog att välsigna sina knivar, sa Alucard allvarligt. Till och med _vi_ måste oroa oss för dem.

Han satte sig på huk bredvid Seras.

– Jag drar ut dem nu, berättade han. Försök att inte röra på dig.

Han tog tag om handtaget på den första bajonetten. Han skulle precis dra ut den ur Seras, när hon plötsligt drog efter andan och spärrade upp sina ögon. _Vad jobbig hon är,_ tänkte han i tron om att hon bara sjåpade sig.

– Mästare...

– Jag sa åt dig att inte prata, avbröt Alucard henne.

Men Seras ruskade mödosamt på huvudet och stirrade med skräckslagna ögon på någonting bakom honom. Någonting som verkade röra på sig. Alucard insåg inte vad det var frågan om förrän det var för sent.

Han hann inte mer än att dra sin silvriga pistol, förrän Anderson stack in två bajonetter i ryggen på honom. De genomborrade honom och stack snart ut genom hans bröstkorg. Alucard kände hur smärtan exploderade inom honom. Han svor högljutt då han ostadigt tog ett språng därifrån, varefter han snodde runt.

Anderson gav upp ett roat och fullkomligt maniskt skratt. _Skrattar bäst som skrattar sist._ Alucard höjde snabbt pistolen och avfyrade. Han träffade pricksäkert Anderson i pannan även den här gången.

Anderson for omkull på golvet i en dusch av klarrött blod. Men det dröjde inte länge förrän han smidigt kom upp på fötter igen. Han verkade knappt ens ha berörts av sin skottskada den här gången. Han såg galen ut med blod rinnande från pannan i strida strömmar.

Alucard avfyrade sin pistol igen. Men Anderson undvek kulan och skyndade sig framåt med en bajonett dragen. Han tog ett hårt grepp om Alucards arm och körde in bajonetten i hans pistolbärande hand. Alucard tappade pistolen och drog sig tillbaka. Han stirrade ner på bajonetten, som gick rätt igenom hans hand.

När han vände tillbaka blicken mot Anderson, fick han sin första bra titt på honom sedan deras strid hade börjat. Anderson stod med två nya bajonetter dragna och hans kors verkade lysa starkare än förut. Det rykte ifrån de två kulhålen i hans panna och blodflödet hade redan börjat tunnas ut. Faktum var att det såg ut som att skadorna var på väg att helas.

– Amen! sa han triumferande.

Alucard stirrade storögt på Anderson. Han hade inte stött på någon som honom på evigheter.

– En regenerator, mumlade han.

Anderson nickade.

– Ja, bekräftade han. En teknik som mänskligheten var tvungen att utveckla för att bekämpa såna som du.

Alucard hann inte se mer än någonting som blixtrade till, innan oändligt med bajonetter borrade sig in i honom. Han vacklade baklänges och törnade hårt in i en vägg. Det kändes som att hela hans kropp brann invärtes.

– _Mästare!_ tjöt Seras förtvivlat.

Alucards synfält mörknade då hans ben vek sig under honom. Han gled långsamt ner mot golvet, oförmögen att göra annat än att maktlöst ge upp. Det sista han var medveten om var Andersons högljudda, okontrollerbara skratt.

* * *

Integra skyndade sig ut ur helikoptern strax efter att den hade landat. Hon rätade på sig och stirrade ut över det öppna fältet. Där borta var hennes destination. Hon hade ingen tid att slösa och började därför genast att gå dit, tätt åtföljd av två svartklädda livvakter.

Hon var förberedd för att ta till med våld, om så behövdes. En skida hängde från hennes höft och i den satt ett långt, smalt svärd. Hon hade även en liten och behändig pistol i tryggt förvar i ett axelhölster. Både när-och eldstrid var någonting som hon behärskade näst intill felfritt. Hon hade börjat tränas vid tretton års ålder. Det fanns fortfarande rum för lite finslipning, men hon kunde försvara sig själv mer än väl.

_Vi har inte tid att bråka med Vatikanen._ Integra kunde inte rå för att hon skakade en aning på huvudet för sig själv. Om Alucard hade hamnat i strid med fader Alexander Anderson, så måste hon stoppa dem. Utan att ens tänka på det ökade hon takten.

* * *

**A/N:** Ett lite kortare kapitel med cliffhanger bara för att jag är författaren och kan göra så. xP Ska iväg ett par dagar nu och kommer hem på onsdag. Förhoppningsvis lägger jag upp nästa kapitel då. Tills dess, tjingeling! ^^


	7. Kapitel 6: Sword Dancer Part 2

_Någonstans i England finns en hemlig organisation som skyddar drottningen, imperiet och i viss mån också mänskligheten från allehanda monster. Hellsing har kunskapen, verktygen och de långa gaddar som krävs för att röja upp bland likätare och vampyrer. I främsta ledet står en åldrig vampyr med silverkulor i pistolen och år av träning i monsterjagandets konst._

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer:** Jag äger ingenting. Bara orden jag har skrivit.

**A/N: **Wow... Jag suger på att uppdatera. -.-' Förlåt så hemskt mycket. Först var det en slutspurt i skolan innan jullovet och sedan var det fullt upp med julbestyr. Men nu är julen över och jag ska bättra mig från och med nu. I promise.

* * *

**Kapitel 6: Sword Dancer - Part 2**

_Giving in is what kills people.  
_– Alucard

Blod droppade ner på trägolvet och bildade en pöl, som i stadig takt växte sig allt större. _Dripp. Dropp. Dripp. Dropp._ Det var tillräckligt för att göra vem som helst galen om man lyssnade på det för länge. Men personen som hade givit upphov till det här var redan smått galen.

Anderson skrattade lågmält då han illvilligt tittade på Alucards avhuggna huvud, som han höll i ett hårt grepp. Alucards svarta hår var hopklibbat i blodiga klumpar och hans uppspärrade ögon var glasartade. Döda.

– Så det här var Hellsings trumfkort? hånade Anderson. Vilket skämt.

Han vände sig om. Det var dags att ta hand om den där andra vampyren nu. Men hon var borta. Där hon hade legat fanns nu bara ett spår av blod, som ledde bort därifrån. Det här var oväntat. Oväntat men intressant.

Anderson skrockade lite och rättade till sina glasögon. Så hon kunde fortfarande röra på sig, fastän hon hade tagit emot så mycket stryk. Han hade visst underskattat lilla Draculina en aning.

Han drog en bajonett och begav sig av efter henne. Den här katt-och-råttaleken kunde nog bli ganska underhållande.

* * *

Seras lutade sig tungt mot en vägg, häftigt flämtande av den enorma ansträngningen. Svett rann nerför ansiktet på henne och luggen var som fastklistrad vid pannan. På golvet under henne låg otaliga bajonetter, blodiga och farligt glänsande i månskenet. Benen darrade på henne och hon kände hur den enorma blodförlusten verkligen började göra sig påmind.

Hon sträckte sig efter den sista bajonetten, som satt i hennes rygg. Den satt mitt emellan skulderbladen, vilket gjorde det svårt att få bra grepp om den. Men hon brydde sig inte ens om att ta i handtaget, utan tog tag om bladet i stället. Det skar i hennes hand då hon drog ut bajonetten. Hon hade inte mycket styrka kvar och därför gick det plågsamt långsamt. Hon bet hårt ihop tänderna för att inte skrika av smärtan. Tårar samlades i ögonvrårna och gjorde hennes synfält suddigt. Hon andades häftigt ut då hon fick ut bajonetten. Hon slängde ner den på golvet, bland de andra knivarna, och föll orkeslöst tillbaka mot väggen igen.

Det kändes som att varenda ven i hennes kropp hade exploderat. Men det kunde knappt ens mäta sig med den psykiska smärtan hon kände efter Alucards död. Hon ville inte ens tro på det. Hennes mästare kunde inte vara död. Speciellt inte på grund av den där galna prästen.

Men hon hade sett det med sina egna ögon. Hon hade sett på då Anderson separerat Alucards huvud från hans kropp, innan hon flytt därifrån. Den scenen spelades gång på gång upp inför hennes inre syn. Det var olidligt.

Någonting svart kom farande mot henne. Reflexivt fångade hon upp föremålet och tittade överraskat ner på det. Hon tappade det nästan när hon insåg vad det var för någonting.

– Mästare! viskade hon förskräckt.

Alucards huvud, med blod som rann från den avhuggna halsen. En bajonett var vårdslöst instucken i hans bakhuvud.

_Knak. Knak. Knak._ Ljudet av fader Andersons tunga fotsteg nådde Seras känsliga vampyröron. Hon tittade hastigt upp och kramade omedvetet om Alucards huvud.

– Var gömmer du dig? ropade Anderson. Det finns ingenstans att ta vägen.

_Knak. Knak. Knak._ Fotstegen kom allt närmare.

– Av jord är du kommen, mässade han. Av jord skall du åter bli. Amen.

Seras drog ut bajonetten ur Alucards huvud och tittade hjälplöst på det. Hon måste ta sig härifrån. Fly och rapportera om det här till Integra. Det här var med än hon klarade av. Om bara Alucard fortfarande hade varit vid livet...

Hon greppade hårt om det avhuggna huvudet och skyndade sig vidare nerför korridoren. Hon var säker på att utgången fanns här borta någonstans. Det fanns döda likätare överallt, så det måste vara så. Hennes ben började darra och hon flämtade som en hund, men ignorerade det bara. Hon kunde inte vara svag nu.

Andersons skratt ekade bakom henne.

– Spring, vampyr, spring! uppmanade han henne roat.

_Där!_ Hon såg den insparkade dörren bara en liten bit bort. Hon tvingade sig själv att öka takten, fastän hela hennes kropp skrek i protest. Hon hörde hur Anderson knappade in på henne. Han kunde inte vara långt bakom henne nu. Hon måste hinna ut innan han kom ikapp henne. _Snälla, snälla, snälla..._

Seras kastade sig mot dörröppningen med sin lediga hand utsträckt. Men så slungades hon våldsamt bakåt, som om en osynlig hand hade knuffat undan henne. Hon stirrade storögt på dörröppningen. _Vad var det som hände?_ Det var då hon lade märke till pappersarken som hade satts upp på väggarna innan Anderson gjort sin entré. Den latinska skriften på dem glödde så ilsket att det nästan slog blixtar ifrån den.

– Det är en barriär, sa Anderson. Det är omöjligt för vampyrer att gå igenom den.

Han lät farligt nära nu. Seras såg sig omkring och insåg att hon var fångad. Hon hade ingenstans kvar att ta vägen. _Jag kommer dö, jag kommer dö! _tänkte hon om och om igen.

Men så plötsligt tog en mörk, välbekant röst till orda inuti hennes huvud.

"Är det här rätt tillfälle att gripas av panik, polisflicka?"

Seras spärrade upp sina ögon och tittade ner på Alucards huvud. Hon flämtade förskräckt till då det började lösas upp och rinna ner på golvet. Det bildade en stor pöl av blod och Seras bara stirrade klentroget på den. Så började blodet att röra på sig. Det formade långsamt bokstäver, som tillsammans bildade ord, på golvet.

Seras hade ingen aning om vad det var som händedå hennes ögon for över meddelandet.

"_Drick mitt blod, polisflicka. Då kommer du inte bara att vara en tjänarvampyr längre. Du kommer att vara en sann medlem av vår klan. Drick mitt blod av egen, fri vilja. Vandra genom natten med egen styrka som en kung av de odöda. Drick mitt blod, polisflicka. Nej... Seras Victoria!_"

Seras första instinkt var att genast falla på knä och slicka rent golvet. Men så hejdade hon sig och stirrade på blodet.

Fotstegen bakom henne tystnade plötsligt.

– Du är färdig, kraxade Anderson.

Seras snodde runt och såg hur han höjde sin bajonett. Hon knep ihop ögonen, oförmögen att göra annat än att stumt vänta på sin annalkande död.

Men den kom aldrig. I stället ljöd ett flertal pistolskott, tätt åtföljda av ljudet av metall som skrapas mot metall Seras slog upp ögonen och såg att Anderson förvånat tittade ner på två avbrutna bajonetter.

– Den där flickan tillhör mig, sa en lugn kvinnoröst. Vad tror du att du håller du på med, fader Anderson?

Seras fick syn på Integra, som stod borta i dörröppningen. Hon var beväpnad med en pistol, vars pipa det rykte ifrån, och bakom henne stod två livvakter. Seras blev så lättad att hon tillät sig själv att sjunka ner på golvet. Hon hade aldrig förr blivit så glad över att se den kylige ledaren för Hellsing.

Anderson suckade och släppte sina sönderskjutna bajonetter.

– Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, muttrade han. Vad kan vara så viktigt att ledaren själv har kommit hit?

– Det här är en överträdelse av ett viktigt avtal, sa Integra. Det här området är vårt. Dra dig genast undan. Om inte kommer vi hamna i en religiös kris. Det kan vi inte tillåta. Det spelar ingen roll att du hör till Sektion XIII.

Anderson gav upp ett högljutt hånskratt. Långsamt drog han fram ett par nya bajonetter. Integra stelnade till när hon såg det, men höll ändå masken.

– Dra mig undan? upprepade Anderson. Jag? Som hör till den heliga bestraffningens jordliga agenter? Sektion XIII? Iscariot?

Hans tonfall blev allt mer hotfullt för varje ord han sa. Integras livvakter ställde sig beskyddande framför henne och drog sina vapen.

– Provocera mig inte, varnade Anderson lågmält. Tror du verkligen att vi ger vika för er smutsiga protestanter?

Så for han fram mot Integra med bajonetterna i högsta hugg. Livvakterna började genast att skjuta honom, men kulorna berörde honom inte. De hann inte göra någonting innan han var framme och högg huvudet av båda två. Anderson skrattade maniskt då blod stänkte ner honom.

Han kastade sig själv rakt emot Integra. Seras kände hur hjärtat åkte upp i halsgropen på henne. _Sir Integra!_ Men Integra drog blixtsnabbt sitt svärd och parerade skickligt Andersons attack. Metall klingade gällt mot metall i ett dödsfarligt möte.

– Bioteknologisk regeneration med helande förmågor! väste Integra med avsmak i rösten. Förbannade monster!

– Monster är ni allihop, flinade Anderson. Vilket skämt! Och din mäktiga Alucard har tappat huvudet. Jag sågade av det!

Till en början såg Integra en aning överrumplad ut. Men snart spred sig ett roat leende över hennes läppar.

– Skar du bara av hans huvud? frågade hon nedlåtande. Var det allt?

Anderson stannade dumt upp med ett förvirrat ansiktsuttryck.

_Jag måste hjälpa sir Integra,_ tänkte Seras. Hon såg sig omkring och fick snart syn på geväret hon tilldelats till det här uppdraget. _Just det, ja._ Hon hade ju övergivit det någon gång under striden med likätarna. Hon sträckte sig framåt och skopade upp geväret, varefter hon mödosamt kom upp på fötter.

Hon snodde runt och riktade vapnet mot Anderson.

– Bort med händerna från sir Integra, ditt missfoster! skrek hon hest.

Anderson lydde inte, utan började i stället att skratta. Han tryckte sina bajonetter hårdare mot Integras svärd.

– Du kan inte vinna, Anderson, sa Integra. Du gör bäst i att gå härifrån.

Svett hade börjat pärlas på hennes panna i kampen mot Anderson. Men hon såg ändå oberörd ut i sin vägran att visa att hon var ansträngd. Seras kunde inte rå för att hon, trots situationen, beundrade Integra för både hennes fysiska och psykiska styrka.

– Jag ska gå, så fort jag har tagit hand om dig, tösen, retades Anderson.

– Då får du skynda dig, instruerade Integra. Annars kommer den man vars huvud du högg av att återupplivas.

– Va?

Då hördes ett underligt ljud inifrån byggnaden. Det lät som vingslag, orsakade av otaliga varelser som var i antågande.

"Så du drack det inte," ljöd Alucards röst inuti Seras huvud. "Dummer."

Det var då källan till ljudet kom inom synhåll. Det var en stor massa med flaxande fladdermöss, vilka närmade sig i snabb takt. De flög runt Anderson, som irriterat högg efter dem med bajonetterna. Fladdermössen undvek enkelt hans hugg och flaxade iväg en bit bort.

– Skar du av hans huvud? Högg honom i hjärtat? sa Integra. Tro inte att han är en vanlig vampyr. Han dör inte av bara _det_.

Fladdermössen samlades och verkade förenas med varandra. Till en början såg de mest bara ut som en stor, oformlig klump. Men snart började den att förändras till någonting annat. Någonting fullkomligt omänskligt.

Anderson stirrade på det underliga fenomenet. Han såg ut att inte ha någon aning om vad det var som pågick. Integra vände sig mot honom med ett överlägset ansiktsuttryck.

– Precis som du är det främsta inom anti-monsterteknologin, har Hellsing spenderat 100 år åt att göra honom till den ultimata odöda, avslöjade hon. Vampyren Alucard.

En man hade tagit form i stället för fladdermössen. En man med svart hår och blodröda ögon. En man vars mun var utdragen i ett brett flin, som avslöjade hans farligt långa och vassa tänder.

– Mästare! utbrast Seras lyckligt.

Alucard såg helt återställd ut. Han saknade i alla fall inte längre sitt huvud, den saken var säker.

Integra vände sig återigen mot Anderson. Hon fick en aning belåten och kaxig uppsyn då hon såg hur han sänkte sina bajonetter.

– Vad ska du göra nu då, Anderson? frågade hon.

– Jag förstår, muttrade Anderson. Jag kan inte döda honom med utrustningen jag har nu.

Han höll ut sin ena hand och en tjock bok dök snart upp på den. Boken slogs upp och började bläddra genom sidorna av sig själv.

– Vi kommer mötas igen, Hellsing, sa han.

Sidorna i boken lossnade, en efter en, och flög rätt upp i luften. De omringade Anderson och for runt i ringar kring honom.

– Nästa gång dödar jag er alla.

Det var det sista han sa innan han doldes helt av alla otaliga sidor. När de sedan stannade upp i luften och livlöst föll ner på golvet, så var han borta. Samtidigt brast barriären skapad av de heliga pappersarken, som var uppsatta på väggarna.

Seras stirrade storögt på det ställe där Anderson hade stått för bara en sekund sedan. Hon kunde inte rå för att hon väntade sig att få se honom dyka upp från ingenstans och gå till anfall när som helst. Minnet av de hemska bajonetterna fick henne att ofrivilligt rysa. Fastän skadorna från dem skulle läka, skulle de ända lämna efter sig otaliga ärr på hennes kropp. Men det var inte värre än de psykiska ärr som den här natten hade rivit upp inom henne.

Integra körde ner svärdet i skidan och gick bort mot Alucard. Hon tog fram en cigarr, som hon snabbt tände och satte i mungipan.

– Hur känns det, Alucard? frågade hon.

Integra lät faktiskt nästan en aning omtänksam. Som om hon verkligen brydde sig om honom.

Alucard drog roat på munnen.

– Det var länge sen jag sist fick huvudet avhugget, anmärkte han. Så _det där_ var fader Anderson?

Integra såg sig omkring. Korridoren var full med avrättade likätare och vid dörröppningen låg hennes två dödade livvakter. Hon såg bekymrad ut då hon drog ett djupt bloss av cigarren. Det var precis som om hon tänkte på vilken röra det var här.

– Gränssammandrabbning och avtalsöverträdelse, mumlade hon. Attack mot organisationsmedlemmar med dödsfall. Det här kommer stå Vatikanen dyrt.

Hon suckade och skakade på huvudet, till synes mer för sig själv än åt någon annan.

– Men vi har inte tid att bråka med dem, sa hon. Jag tror att en obduktion av vampyren här kan stödja mina teorier. Jag är nog på väg att upptäcka nåt stort.

Alucard höjde förvånat på ögonbrynen, men sa ingenting.

Seras kände hur det började köra runt i magen på henne. Alldeles för mycket hade hänt på en enda kväll och nu började hennes kropp att protestera. Himla tur att hon inte hade ätit på länge. Annars skulle hon säkert ha legat på alla fyra och spytt just nu. Vilket definitivt inte var någonting att imponera på Alucard och Integra med.

– Hur var hon, Alucard? undrade Integra. Bättre än förut?

– Polisflickan? Som vanligt, svarade Alucard kort.

Seras tittade upp på honom.

– Jag har faktiskt ett namn, anmärkte hon.

– Polisflicka duger bra åt dig, sa Alucard lugnt. Vad ska en vekling som du med ett namn till?

Seras ville protestera, men var oförmögen att göra det. För hur lite hon än ville kännas vid det, så låg det faktiskt någonging i det han sa. I stället lutade hon sig tungt mot väggen och slöt ögonen, medan hon i sinnet drömde sig bort härifrån.

* * *

**A/N:** Var förvarar egentligen Anderson alla sina bajonetter? Det vet inte ens jag själv. Han kanske har sådana där byxor som rymmer hur mycket som helst, precis som Guybrush Threepwood i Monkey Island-spelen.


	8. Kapitel 7: Beauty and the Beast

_Någonstans i England finns en hemlig organisation som skyddar drottningen, imperiet och i viss mån också mänskligheten från allehanda monster. Hellsing har kunskapen, verktygen och de långa gaddar som krävs för att röja upp bland likätare och vampyrer. I främsta ledet står en åldrig vampyr med silverkulor i pistolen och år av träning i monsterjagandets konst._

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Jag äger ingenting. Bara orden jag har skrivit.

**A/N: **Jag lever! Jag är tillbaka och tänker stanna för gott den här gången! Detta firas med ett nytt kapitel.

* * *

**Kapitel 7: Beauty and the Beast**

_Welcome back, Count.  
_– Integra Hellsing

De Tolvs Orden.

Det var en orden bestående av framstående politiker, adelsmän och militäriska ledare – som alla var lojala gentemot den engelska kronan. Den här lilla gruppen styrde i hemlighet det brittiska imperiet. Ingen visste det, men det var egentligen de som drog i trådarna och tog de största besluten.

Integra insåg att ett det var oundvikligt att sammankalla De Tolvs Orden. Det som obduktionen av vampyren i Badrick hade avslöjat var någonting stort. Tillräckligt stort för att vidta åtgärder som den här. Det var nämligen inte ofta som De Tolvs Orden sammanträdde. Men situationen mer eller mindre _krävde_ det nu.

Integra hade suttit och betraktat ett litet objekt en stund nu. Det var på grund av det här objektet som De Tolvs Orden måste sammankallas. Hon lade ner det i en ask, som hon sedan lät förvara i en låst skrivbordslåda. Det var av största vikt att ingenting hände med det.

En lågmäld gäspning undslapp hennes läppar. Det var sent. Långt efter midnatt. Mörkret utanför fönstrena var så tjockt, ogenomträngligt, att det nästan verkade kompakt. Varken månen eller stjärnorna syntes till och deras silverljusa sken var därför lika frånvarande.

Integra lämnade kontoret och styrde stegen mot sitt sovrum. För det mesta var Hellsinghuset sparsamt inrett och det möblemang som fanns var enkelt och opersonligt. Men inte hennes sovrum. Det var hennes enda privata plats i hela byggnaden. Bara Walter hade tillstånd att gå in dit. Det var dock oftast Alucard som hälsade på henne där inne, trots att han var mycket väl medveten om att han egentligen inte fick. _Typiskt Alucard._ Men för det mesta brydde hon sig inte – åtminstone inte så mycket. Hennes förhållande med den långa, mörkhåriga vampyren var… komplicerat.

Integra steg in i sitt sovrum och stängde dörren efter sig. Där fanns en stor, marinblå himmelssäng, som hon hade haft ända sedan hon var liten. Den började bli gammal och sliten – inte för att nämna att den egentligen var en aning för flickaktig för hennes smak – men hade ett sorts affektionsvärde för henne; vaga minnen av långt, svart hår, som låg utspritt över kuddarna.

Ovanpå en röd mahognybyrå stod en samling inramade fotografier. De flesta föreställde Integra som ung flicka och hennes far, sir Arthur Hellsing. Arthur hade varit en man som burit sitt familjenamn med stolthet, precis som Integra nu gjorde. Hon hade ärvt hans blonda hår och isblå ögon. Men hennes hudfärg däremot…

Hennes blick föll på ett fotografi, som skilde sig från resten. Det visade en kvinna med gyllenbrun hudfärg och långt, korpsvart hår. Hon bar på ett spädbarn med ljusa lockar och log in i kameran. Lalita Hellsing, Integras mor, hade varit till hälften indisk, till hälften brittisk. Hon hade dött i en bilolycka då Integra bara varit fyra år gammal. Integra hade inte många minnen av sin mor, bara en aning suddiga bilder av hennes omöjligt långa hår och kindernas djupa smilgropar. Det var Lalita som hade givit Integra sin mörkare hudfärg, som separerade henne från de flesta engelsmän, som vanligtvis var porslinsvita.

På ett plan var Integra inte säker på varför hon hade ställt upp alla dessa inramade bilder på byrån. Hon var egentligen inte sentimental av sig och hon tyckte inte om att fundera över det förflutna – för det gick ändå inte att justera. Men på ett annat plan fann hon det ändå en aning tröstande att titta på sina föräldrars ansikten och för ett kort ögonblick minnas en enklare tid. Det var en svaghet, det visste hon, men hon kunde inte förmå sig själv att släppa taget helt och hållet. Hur kyligt hon än betedde sig ibland, så hade hon faktiskt plats för lite värme i sitt hjärta.

Integra skakade lite på huvudet för sig själv då hon tog av sig sin svarta kostym och i stället drog på sig ett långt, vitt nattlinne. _Sentimentalt nonsens,_ tänkte hon. Sådant hade hon varken plats eller tid för i sitt liv. Speciellt inte nu.

Hon damp ner i sängen och lade sina glasögon på det lilla nattygsbordet vid sidan om sängkanten. Så slöt hon ögonen och tillät sig själv att slappna av för första gången den dagen. Hon var så utmattad att hon somnade nästan omedelbart.

Inte anade hon att hennes drömmar skulle fyllas med massor av, vad hon tyckte om att kalla för, "sentimentalt nonsens". Hade hon vetat det, skulle hon antagligen ha hållit sig vaken hela natten.

* * *

_Integra sänkte långsamt pistolen. Det brände på hennes händer av krutstänk, men hon lade knappt ens märke till det. I stället stirrade hon endast på sin farbrors orörliga kropp. Död. På grund av henne. Kulan hade träffat honom rakt i pannan och ögonblickligen tagit slut på hans liv. Ren tur._

_Hon hade trott att hon inte skulle känna någonting efter av att hon hade avfyrat pistolen. Integra inte bara avskydde Richard, hon föraktade honom. Han förtjänade inte att leva, efter allt han hade gjort; gått bakom ryggen på sin bortgångne bror och försökt döda Integra, för att själv kunna ta över Hellsingorganisationen. Men ändå kände sig Integra konstig inombords. Kall och full med skuldkänslor. Varför? Kände sig alla såhär efter att de dödat en människa för första gången?_

_Kanske var det just det som var problemet. Att det var första gången för henne. Kanske vande man sig så småningom. Inte för att hon direkt kunde påstå att hon faktiskt __**ville**__ vänja sig vid att döda._

– _Hur är det med er, mästare?_

_Ljudet av vampyrens djupa basröst förde Integra tillbaka till verkligheten. Hon hade nästan glömt bort att han var här under den minut som hade förflutit sedan hon dödat sin farbror._

_Integra tittade hastigt upp och hennes blå ögon mötte vampyrens röda. Till en början var hon inte säker på vad hon skulle svara. Hon visste ärligt talat inte ens själv om hon mådde bra eller dåligt. Den fysiska smärtan hade bedövats av de senaste händelserna, av blodet som dunkade i hennes öron, men på en rent mental nivå var känslorna blandade._

– _Okej, svarade hon till slut._

– _Men ni är skadad._

_Alucards röst lät plötsligt mjuk. Han tittade menande på Integras vänstra överarm, där smala rännilar av blod rann från ett sår. _Just det,_ insåg Integra. Hennes farbror hade skjutit henne innan. Som tur var verkade det som att kulan bara hade skrapat emot armen. Blödningen hade redan börjat avta._

– _Låt mig slicka rent det, sa Alucard._

_Integra stirrade storögt på honom, osäker på om hon verkligen hade hört honom säga det där, innan hon började ilskna till._

– _Hur vågar du..._

– _Det kan bli infekterat annars, mästare. Det skulle väl inte vara så trevligt om ni blev tvungen att amputera bort hela armen?_

_Trots att han lät gravallvarlig låg det ett smalt, nästan en aning retsamt, leende på hans läppar._

_Det fanns en obestridbar logik i det han sa, det fick Integra lov att erkänna. Vem visste hur lång tid det kunde dröja innan hon fick tillgång till riktig läkarhjälp?_

_– Så det är inte bara en ursäkt för att få slicka i dig mer av mitt blod? frågade Integra misstänksamt._

– _Självfallet inte._

_Men ändå fanns det en smått okynnig glimt i Alucards ögon._

_Integra gav upp en lågmäld suck. Hon tog faktiskt hellre det säkra före det osäkra. Gud förbjude att någonting skulle hända med henne nu. Hon var den sista levande i släkten Hellsing. Därför var hon förpliktad att ta över organisationen och hålla den vid liv._

_Hon sa ingenting, utan kavlade upp sin blusärm, för att blotta det färska såret. Hon vände bort blicken då hon sträckte fram vänsterarmen mot Alucard._

_Integra kände hur hans tunga strök emot skadan. Hon ryckte till lite då det plötsligt stack till av oväntad smärta när verkligheten hann ikapp henne, men återhämtade sig snabbt. Flickan ville inte visa sig sårbar inför vampyren. Om hon var hans mästare, måste hon uppträda på ett auktoritärt och respektingivande sätt. Kort sagt måste hon bete sig som en vuxen, trots att hon ännu inte var mer än bara barnet. Det var inte helt enkelt, upptäckte hon._

_Hon hade förväntat sig att Alucard skulle ta sig an sin uppgift på ett blodtörstigt och nästan barbariskt sätt. Att han skulle råka stryka sina huggtänder mot hennes arm då han försökte hindra sig själv från att sänka ner dem i hennes hud. Han var ju trots allt en vampyr. Att döma av vad Integra hade läst om vampyrer, hade de inte speciellt mycket till självbehärskning när det handlade om… ja, mat. Men det visade sig att hon hade helt fel._

_Alucard slickade försiktigt i sig det blod som hade runnit från såret, innan han började rengöra det. Hans tunga rörde sig försiktigt över hennes skadade hud, som om han var rädd för att göra henne illa. Han kändes nästan öm i sina rörelser, lite som en hund som tillgivet slickade sin matte._

_Integra kunde inte rå för att hon ryste till – men inte av olust. Hon skulle aldrig kunna erkänna det för sig själv, men känslan av Alucards tunga mot hennes hud var underligt __behaglig__. Hon kände inte ens smärtan i armen längre._

_När Alucard drog sig tillbaka, kände hon sig _– _mot sin vilja _–_ lite besviken. Hon kunde inte rå för det._

– _Var mitt arbete till er belåtenhet? frågade han med ett flin._

_Integra kunde inte göra annat än att stumt nicka._

* * *

_Hon visste inte egentligen varför hon ens hade satt igång med den här… den här röran. Det var inte bara så att hon inte kunde någonting om ämnet i fråga, utan hon hade dessutom inte heller några riktlinjer att följa. Hon hade aldrig försökt sig på någonting liknande förut; hon hade trots allt inte behövt. Inte för att hon behövde nu heller. När hon tänkte på det kom hon till slut fram till att det inte var mer än ett underligt infall. Ett underligt och fullkomligt idiotiskt infall._

Jag kan döda min farbror, men jag kan inte ens baka en ynka liten kanelbulle,_ tänkte hon med en suck. I hela sitt liv hade andra människor lagat mat och bakat åt henne, men så hade hon fått för sig att det kanske skulle vara bra att samla på sig lite grundläggande kunskaper inom området._ Kunde jag inte ha börjat med något lättare?

_Hon kände sig bortkommen och ångrade att hon ens hade givit sig på det här projektet, som med all säkerhet skulle leda till att hon på något vis lyckades sätta eld på köket. Walter skulle få spader om det hände – och städa upp efter hennes röra._

_Integra stirrade med rynkade ögonbryn på degen, som hon hade kavlat ut över bänken. Var det meningen att den skulle ha en sådan där konstig, sjukligt vaxgul färg? Hon skakade lite på huvudet för att skingra tankarna och plockade fram kanel ur ett av de stora skafferierna. Det var den enda ingrediensen som hon faktiskt visste ingick i receptet. Varför skulle det annars heta kanelbullar?_

_När hon strödde ut kryddan över degen, hörde hon tunga fotsteg bakom sig._

– _Vad __**gör**__ du?_

_Hon snodde runt och fick se någonting sällsynt; Alucard, som överraskat stirrade på henne, som om han misstrodde vad han såg med sina egna ögon. Integra hade aldrig förut sett honom bära ett liknande ansiktsuttryck under de två år som hade gått sedan hon hittat honom nere i källaren._

_Om någon skulle ha frågat henne när Alucard hade gått från att tilltala henne med "ni" till "du", skulle hon inte ha kunnat svara. Det var någonting som hade skett gradvis; hon hade inte ens lagt märke till det._

– _Bakar bullar, svarade Integra._

– _Utan kokbok?_

– _Jag har ingen._

_Alucard sa ingenting, utan tog bara ett steg tillbaka och sjönk in i skuggorna bakom honom. Därför vände Integra sig tillbaka till degen och svor mentalt över sitt lilla påhitt att baka. Hon visste att han var kvar i rummet och iakttog henne, för hon kände hur hans blick oavvänt vilade på henne. Men hon hade inga invändningar. Vid det här laget hade hon vant sig vid att vara i centrum för vampyrens uppmärksamhet – någonting som hon förresten ofta var._

_Integra skar upp degen i små bitar, som hon försökte rulla ihop till små, snäckliknande former. I stället såg det dock ut bara som ojämna bollar av vax. Irriterad, men för trött för att orka göra några ändringar, placerade hon ut bullarna på en plåt och sköt in den i ugnen._

_När hon vände sig om märkte hon att Alucard hade klivit fram ur skuggorna. Hans anletsdrag hade antagit en fundersam min, som kändes främmande på honom._

– _Det är snart din födelsedag, mästare, anmärkte han. Vad önskar du dig?_

_Integra höjde förvånat på ögonbrynen. Dels därför att hon hade glömt bort att det endast var ett par dagar kvar till hennes femtonde födelsedag; hon hade för det mesta fullt upp med sina studier. Men även dels därför att Alucard inte hade köpt henne någon present innan, någonting som Integra hade trott berodde på att han var så gammal att han föregick denna födelsedagsrelaterade tradition._

– _Jag vet inte, svarade hon sanningsenligt. Jag har inte tänkt så mycket på det._

_Alucards blick vilade ett tag vid bullarna inne i ugnen, innan det spred sig ett outgrundligt flin över hans läppar. Integra var inte säker på om det var ett bra eller dåligt tecken; det kunde lika gärna vara vilket som när det gällde Alucard. Men hon fick lov att erkänna att det väckte en blandning mellan misstänksamhet och nyfikenhet inom henne._

_När bullarna var klara bad Integra Walter att smaka på dem. Den stackars butlern gjorde sitt bästa för att förhindra sig själv från att grimasera då han tuggade i sig den stenhårda kanelbullen. Eftersom Alucard inte åt människomat – han livnärde sig självfallet endast på blod – så därför förskonades han den uppenbart otrevliga upplevelsen att smaka på Integras första bakningsförsök. I stället stod han och såg roat på då Walter tvingade i sig den kanelkryddade degklumpen._

_Två dagar senare var det slutligen Integras födelsedag. Alucard gav henne en kokbok, som bland annat innehöll ett utförligt recept på kanelbullar. Integra bakade aldrig igen efter det._

* * *

_Integra var på väg hem från biblioteket. Hon tyckte om att fördriva eftermiddagstimmarna där då och då. Nu var det inte så att hennes hem inte hade något bibliotek, men de flesta böckerna där – både fack- och skönlitteratur – handlade om vampyrer och andra övernaturliga varelser. Biblioteket hon gick till var litet och beläget i utkanten av London, men framför allt innehöll det vanliga böcker. Att spendera tid där fick även henne att känna sig vanlig, om än för bara några timmar._

_Hon visste naturligtvis att hon var allt annat än normal och hon var stolt över det. Men då och då var det faktiskt skönt att sätta sig i ett hörn av det lilla, mysiga biblioteket med en bok i handen – för tillfället läste hon Victor Hugos "Samhällets olycksbarn" – och låtsas att Englands säkerhet _inte_ vilade på hennes axlar. Hon fick trots allt lov att utnyttja sin frihet så länge den varade. Om två år blev hon myndig och mogen att till slut ta över Hellsingorganisationen, som sedan hennes fars död hade styrts av De Tolvs Orden. Då skulle hon inte få speciellt mycket fritid och hon skulle bli tvungen att oroa sig över mycket allvarligare saker än om polismästare Javert skulle lyckas fånga Jean Valjean._

_Det var sent på kvällen och det hade redan hunnit mörkna en hel del. Hon var mycket väl medveten om alla faror som en 16-årig flicka kunde råka ut för. Det var knappt att hon hade lyckats övertala Walter om att slippa dra med sig en livvakt när hon besökte biblioteket. Hon hade använt sig av argument som att byggnaden låg avskilt och inte ens fick speciellt många besökare. Dessutom var det inte en lång sträcka mellan biblioteket och Hellsinghuset; det tog inte mer än tio minuter om hon gick snabbt. Men hon fick lov att alltid bära med sig en pistol, som doldes av jackan där den satt i ett axelhölster. Hon hade tränats i att hantera skjutvapen och till och med blivit riktigt duktig på det. Därför kände hon sig aldrig otrygg när hon var ute sent._

_Det dröjde inte lång tid innan hon fick en obehaglig känsla av att hon var iakttagen. Att någon förföljde henne. Eller kanske snarare __**någonting**__. Det var inte Alucard, det visste hon, för hon skulle ha känt igen känslan av hans blick på henne. Nej, det här var någonting fientligt._ Så vida jag inte bara är paranoid.

_Integra såg sig försiktigt omkring. Den smala gatan hon följde var helt tom. För första gången ängslade hon sig över att hon inte befann sig på ett mer centralt, befolkat ställe. Mitt inne i London fanns det folk överallt, som kunde förhindra en eventuell angripare från att gå till anfall på allmän plats. Men här syntes inte en enda fotgängare till och inga ljud av bilmotorer nådde hennes öron._

_Integra ökade takten och tog längre kliv. Fastän hon kunde använda pistolen väl såg hon helst att det inte blev någon konfrontation. Hon hade aldrig avfyrat på annat än måltavlor av papper och kartong – bortsett från då hon hade dödat sin farbror, vilket dock hade varit någonting utav en impuls, framkallad av de häftiga känslorna som hade härjat inom henne då._

_En skugga for plötsligt förbi framför mitt framför näsan på henne, vilket fick henne att ögonblickligen tvärstanna. Integra svepte med blicken över den tomma gatan, men insåg snart att hon var ensam där. Det fanns ingen illavarslande skugga som lurade på henne. Hon drog pistolen och osäkrade den med vana fingrar._

_En hastig rörelse i ögonvrån fångade hennes uppmärksamhet. Men när hon vände sig ditåt fanns det ingenting där. Hon kände hur pulsen drastiskt ökade, trots tryggheten som pistolen gav henne. När allt kom omkring erbjöd egentligen inte det lilla handeldvapnet speciellt mycket beskydd för hennes bräckliga kropp. Hon bestämde sig för att det var bäst att inte dröja kvar för att vänta på att skuggan skulle uppenbara sig för henne._

_Integra började springa nerför gatan. Det var inte långt kvar till hennes hem nu. Om hon var snabb och hade lite tur med sig, skulle hon hinna dit innan hennes förföljare fick tag på henne._

_Hon kastade en hastig blick över axeln och fann att det inte fanns någonting där. Men hon insåg snart att det var ett stort misstag._

_Flickan sprang rakt in i någonting stort och bastant, vilket fick henne att handlöst falla baklänges. När hon landade på den hårda asfalten gled pistolen ur hennes grepp och hon tappade andan. Stötar av smärta gick genom kroppen på henne då hennes bara armbågar skrapade emot den smågrusiga asfalten._

_Integra flämtade efter luft då hon storögt tittade upp på mannen, som tornade sig upp ovanför henne. Han var lång och kraftigt byggd, med ett rakat huvud som påminde om en blank biljardboll. Hans blodröda ögon var fyllda med upphetsad blodtörst och hans huggtandade mun var vidöppen i stum förväntan._

_Vampyren gjorde ett utfall mot Integra, men så svepte någonting förbi framför henne i omänskligt snabb hastighet. Hon spärrade överraskat upp sina ögon då Alucard ställde sig framför henne och körde sin hand rakt igenom vampyrens bröst. Vampyren gav upp ett smärtat skrik och föll ner på marken i en explosion av rött._

_Alucard föll ner på knä framför Integra, precis som han hade gjort för tre år sedan._

– _Är du skadad, mästare? frågade han bekymrat._

_Integra skakade omtumlat på huvudet._

– _Nej, svarade hon. Jag fick bara en ordentlig törn av fallet..._

_Hon tystnade då Alucard försiktigt lyfte upp henne i sin famn, varefter han ställde sig upp. Integra gjorde en ansats till att protestera, men ändrade sig så fort hon hade öppnat munnen och stängde den därför igen. Vad hade hon egentligen för skäl till att säga åt honom att sätta ner henne? Hon var faktiskt en aning darrig i benen och hon skulle därför komma hem snabbare om han bar henne._

_Integra slappnade av och slöt sina ögon. Hon tillät sig själv att luta huvudet mot Alucards bröstkorg._

– _Tack, viskade hon nästan ohörbart._

* * *

_Oskulden av stål._

_Det var någonting som de andra medlemmarna i De Tolvs Orden hade börjat att skämtsamt kalla Integra för. Men bakom all humor fanns det en hel del sanning. De tyckte att hon var en besynnerlig kvinna. Hon var 19 år gammal och fortfarande oskuld. Hon hade aldrig ens kysst en man. De männen som hon för tillfället stod närmast var Walter, hennes butler, och Alucard, hennes tama vampyr, vilket sa ganska mycket om hennes situation._

_Men De Tolvs Orden hade redan börjat tycka att det var dags att hon gifte sig. De ville att hon skulle föda en arvinge, för att säkra Hellsings framtid, fastän det bara hade gått ett år sedan hon tagit över organisationen. De hade inte sagt någonting om det till henne än. Men Integra visste att de tänkte på det. Hon var inte dum; hon visste att det förväntades av henne att föra Hellsingnamnet vidare – hellre förr än senare._

_Integra var stolt över sin oskuld. Den bevisade att hon inte var som vilken lössläppt kvinna som helst. Hon var inte den typen som gav efter för första man som visade minsta tecken på intresse. Nej, hon var en stolt och stark kvinna, som var fullt förmögen att ta vara på sig själv. Men framför allt hade hon en känsla för integritet, någonting som hennes namn förstärkte._

_Varför skulle hon ens behöva tänka på en arvinge nu, förresten? Hennes far hade inte stadgat sig förrän fram emot slutet av 40-årsåldern. Sedan hade det dröjt ytterligare några år innan han fått Integra._

_Fast det kanske inte var just det som oroade De Tolvs Orden. Kanske var det mest just det faktum att hon aldrig någonsin hade varit med en man. Hon hade trots allt aldrig visat så mycket som minsta antydan till intresse för någon man. Det var möjligt att de var rädda för att hon hade bestämt sig för att dö som en oskuld, utan att någonsin ens komma i närheten av att föda en arvinge._

_Integra kunde inte rå för att hon flinade lite åt tanken. Tänk, vilken bedrift det skulle vara._

_Men om hon fick bestämma skulle hon slippa att tänka på sådana banaliteter. Det fanns mycket viktigare saker som krävde hennes uppmärksamhet – saker som rörde Englands säkerhet. Den ideala lösningen skulle vara om hon på något sätt kunde leva för evigt och aldrig behöva bekymra sig över efterträdare._

_När hon tänkte på det var det faktiskt möjligt. Och frestande._

_Hon stelnade till och en obehaglig kyla spred sig genom hela kroppen på henne. _Jag kan knappt tro att jag ens _tänkte_ den tanken. _Att låta sig själv bli biten av Alucard borde vara det sista hon tänkte på just nu. Hon kunde inte bli en sådan varelse som hon kämpade för att utplåna. Vampyrer var ingenting annat än… styggelser. Precis. De förorenade jorden de gick på och förtjänade att dö._

_En lågmäld suck undflydde Integra. Vem försökte hon egentligen lura? Hon kunde inte förneka att hennes relation till Alucard hade utvecklats i en underlig riktning ända sedan hon hade upptäckt honom i källaren. Det hade vuxit fram oväntat starka band mellan dem. Men det var mer än så. Rent formellt sett var de bara mästare och tjänare. I praktiken var det dock annorlunda. Det fanns någonting där. En attraktion? Men den var dödlig och fullständigt omöjlig. Hon visste att Walter bekymrade sig över det._

_Integra knep ihop ögonen och masserade långsamt sina tinningar. Hon lekte då och då med tanken på att strunta i vad hon __**borde**__ göra och i stället ta tag i det hon __**ville**__ göra. Men samtidigt slet hennes hjärta henne åt ett annat håll; Hellsings håll. Hon hade fortfarande en plikt gentemot England, den protestantiska kyrkan och drottningen. Inte för att nämna att hon även hade sin ära att tänka på. Alucard var helt enkelt inte ett tänkbart alternativ._

_I det ögonblicket gjorde hon i tystnad ett val. Det här kunde inte fortsätta. Hon kunde ingenting annat göra än att distansera sig själv från Alucard. Hon var en Hellsing; det var dags att hon tog sitt ansvar och började handla som en._

* * *

_Julen nalkades och snön hade redan lagt sig som ett tjockt täcke över London. Dessvärre var det inte en högtid som Integra var speciellt förtjust i att fira. Det var meningen att man skulle spendera den tillsammans med sin familj, men hon hade ingen. De enda som hon umgicks med under julhelgen var Walter, som gjorde sitt bästa för att skapa rätt stämning, och Alucard, som inte riktigt hade anammat hela traditionen än. En annan person skulle antagligen ha tyckt att det lät en aning sorgligt, att fira jul med en butler och en vampyr, men sanningen att säga brydde sig Integra inte så mycket. Det var ändå en enfaldig tradition._

_Speciellt det här tramset med att ge och ta emot presenter. Det hade kunnat vara till nytta om hon faktiskt fick någonting som hon hade __**behov**__ av _– _nytt kontorsmaterial _–_ i stället för ytliga saker, såsom kläder eller smink. Triviala ting som man brukade ge till den mer feminina typen av kvinnor. Trodde Walter verkligen att hon någonsin hade rört vid sminket, som hon som sin vilja hade samlat på sig efter alla jular? Och vad skulle hon med kjolar och sjalar till? Hon hade ändå aldrig på sig någonting annat än sina mörka kostymer, som hon avsiktligt valde därför att de var könsneutrala. I hennes mansdominerande yrke var det viktigt att en kvinna bevisade att hon var mannens jämlike._

_Alucard brukade dock faktiskt ge henne julklappar som endast kunde beskrivas som intressanta – vilket var något överraskande. Ett år hade hon fått en vacker sabel med förgyllt handtag och välputsad klinga, insmord i nejlikolja. Den såg antik ut och därför hade hon aldrig använt den, men hon uppskattade att titta på den ibland eftersom det var ett vackert hantverk. Ett annat år hade Alucard givit henne en bok, närmare bestämt Bram Stokers "Dracula", som hon ännu inte hade läst då. Vampyren hade flinande sagt: "Du kanske lär dig nåt av den."_

_Att inhandla julklappar till andra… Det var en helt annan femma. Presenter till Walter var visserligen enkelt. Han nöjde sig med en god Chardonnay med bra årgång eller en ny monokel _–_ om någonting hade hänt med den gamla _–_ eller bara en bra deckare. Men Alucard var däremot en ständig källa till irritation när det handlade om julklappar._

_År efter år letade Integra frenetiskt efter en bra julklapp till honom. Men det slutade alltid med att hon gav upp och köpte honom ett dussin påsar med transfusionsblod _–_ oskuldsblod då, naturligtvis. Det var en present som det skrek fantasilöshet om, men Alucard klagade åtminstone aldrig._

_Inte för att Integra egentligen brydde sig allt för mycket, intalade hon sig själv. Vad spelade det för roll vad hon gav Alucard i julklapp? Hon kunde inte tänka sig att det hade speciellt stor betydelse för vampyren. Han hade trots allt aldrig varit mycket för julfirande eller traditioner._

_Integra suckade och gick ut ur sitt kontor. Det var fortfarande en månad kvar till jul. Tills dess gjorde hon bäst i att tänka på mer aktuella ärenden – som till exempel den där stora högen med pappersarbete som vilade på hennes skrivbord._

_Att axla rollen som ledare för Hellsing hade varit en förvånansvärt smidig process – mycket tack vare Walters vägledning. Hon hade varit med om mycket under de två åren som hade gått sedan hon tagit över organisationen. Den naiva flickan som hon hade varit för sju år sedan hade nu ersatts av en härdad kvinna. Hon hade kommit en lång väg, insåg hon, och det fick henne nästan att dra lite på munnen för sig själv._

– _God jul, mästare._

_Integra snodde runt och kom ansikte mot ansikte med Alucard. Det var visst straffet för att hon försökte tänka på allt annat än just __**honom**__. Hon lade armarna i kors över bröstet och tog ett steg tillbaka med avsmalnade ögon._

– _Det är inte jul än, sa hon kort._

– _Men det är redan julpyntat här._

Va?_ Alucard pekade på någonting ovanför dem. Integra vände upp blicken och fick syn på en mistel, som hängde från taket. Hon rynkade oförstående på ögonbrynen. Det julpyntades aldrig i Hellsinghuset. Så vem sjutton hade satt dit den där?_

_Hennes mentala varningssirener gick plötsligt igång. Hon tittade ner och fick syn på Alucard, som snabbt närmade sig henne. Integra kände hans oväntat varma andedräkt mot sina läppar, innan hon backade undan från honom. För ett ögonblick hettade det till på hennes kinder och hon höjde en hand, för att placera den framför sin mun._

_Alucard stannade och skrockade roat._

– _Var jag olydig nu, mästare? frågade han skälmskt._

_Integra svarade inte, utan vände bara ryggen mot honom och skyndade sig därifrån._

* * *

Hon slog långsamt upp sina ögon och insåg snart att hon var tillbaka i verkligheten. _Och t__ack gudskelov för det._

Integra satte sig långsamt upp. Det var minst sagt underligt att dessa minnen plötsligt hade bestämt sig för att göra sig själva påminda vid en tidpunkt som denna.

Hon stelnade till. Någon var där inne tillsammans med henne i rummet. Hon drog fram pistolen som hon alltid hade gömd under huvudkudden. Men när hon insåg vem den oinbjudne gästen var, sänkte hon genast pistolen med en irriterad rynka mellan ögonbrynen.

– Vad drömde du om, mästare?

Alucard såg nästan omtänksam ut där han satt i en fåtölj och iakttog henne. Han hade lagt huvudet på sned och det fanns inte ett enda spår av retsamhet i hans blodröda ögon.

Integra lade tillbaka pistolen under huvudkudden.

– Det angår inte dig, svarade hon kyligt.

Alucard reste sig upp och vände sig om.

– Det såg ut som en trevlig dröm, anmärkte han.

Sedan försvann han in i skuggorna och lämnade Integra ensam kvar att fundera över vad han hade sagt.

* * *

**A/N:** Jag tror att det här var mitt längsta – och mest händelselösa – kapitel hittills. Men jag tyckte om att skriva det. :)


	9. Kapitel 8: Mission Possible

_Någonstans i England finns en hemlig organisation som skyddar drottningen, imperiet och i viss mån också mänskligheten från allehanda monster. Hellsing har kunskapen, verktygen och de långa gaddar som krävs för att röja upp bland likätare och vampyrer. I främsta ledet står en åldrig vampyr med silverkulor i pistolen och år av träning i monsterjagandets konst._

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Jag äger ingenting. Bara orden jag har skrivit.

* * *

**Kapitel 8: Mission Possible**

_Are you ready to hunker down in a corner and beg for mercy__?_  
– Walter C. Dornez

Det var dags.

Integra steg in i det stora rummet, där konferensen skulle hållas. De andra medlemmarna i De Tolvs Orden satt redan vid det långa, rektangulära bordet. Det var knäpptyst, bortsett från ljudet av Integras skosulor då de klapprade mot det hårda, schackrutiga golvet. På väggarna hängde målade porträtt av ordens före detta medlemmar, som ständig iakttog händelserna i rummet med oseende ögon.

Då och då kallades De Tolvs Orden något skämtsamt för riddarna kring det runda bordet. Dess medlemmar hade alla blivit dubbade, vilket gav dem titeln sir, och de tjänade troget den brittiska kronan. Det största kruxet var det faktum att deras bord var långt ifrån runt – men det var inte mycket mer än en petitess.

Orden hade bara sammankallats en tidigare gång under Integras tid som ledare för Hellsing; nämligen på hennes 18-årsdag. Det var den dagen då hon slutligen hade tillåtits att ta över organisationen. Då hade ordensmedlemmarna blivit tvungna att samlas, för att erkänna Integra som Hellsings överhuvud. Men några av dem hade hon träffat redan innan dess, bland annat en rundlagd man vars namn var sir Shelby M. Penwood.

Integra drog ut sin stol och satte sig ner vid änden av bordet. Mitt emot henne, vid den andra änden, satt sir Hugh Irons, en man i tidig 70-årsålder som vad ordens äldsta medlem. Han och Integra var antagligen de starkaste i orden, befälhavare för det brittiska flygvapnet respektive ledare för Hellsing.

Sir Integra Hellsing kände hur alla blickar vilade på henne i stum förväntan. Hon gav dem en kort, artig nickning.

– God dag, mina herrar, hälsade hon.

De elva männen nickade tillbaka mot henne och för ett kort ögonblick, hängde ett tjockt moln av tystnad över församlingen. Sir Irons bröt stillheten då han lågmält harklade sig och tog till orda:

– Sir Hellsing, att ni har sammankallat De Tolv måste betyda att nåt stort har hänt, inte sant?

Integra sköt sina stora, runda glasögon högre upp på näsan, innan hon mötte hans blick.

– Det är korrekt, bekräftade hon.

Det gick nästan som en unison suck genom männen kring bordet. Spänningen i rummet steg då ett lågmält, smått nervöst, sorl bröt ut.

– Jag visste det. Det har varit alldeles för många incidenter på sistone.

– Vi kan inte undanhålla _vad som helst_ från allmänheten.

– Det finns en gräns för hur mycket information vi kan kontrollera.

Sir Charles Morris, högt uppsatt PR-agent, blev tvungen att höja stämman för att överrösta det bekymrade mumlandet:

– Sir Hellsing, jag antar att ni har lyckats fastställa källan till våra problem?

Alla tystnade snabbt och vände sig åter mot Integra. Hon sträckte sig lugnt fram mot en etui, som Walter hade varit så vänlig att lägga vid hennes bordsplats. Med vana fingrar öppnade hon den och plockade upp en av de många cigarrer som ockuperade dess insida. Hon höjde cigarren, men hejdade sig innan hon satte den till munnen.

– Ja, svarade hon. Som ni vet har vi dräpt ovanligt många vampyrer och likätare de senaste veckorna. Därför har vi genomfört en noggrann undersökning.

Integra tog en kort paus för att tända cigarren och dra ett djupt bloss.

– Detta är vad vi kom fram till, avslöjade hon.

Ur innerfickan på sin kavajficka drog hon fram en liten ask; samma som hon hade förvarat i sitt kontors låsta skrivbordslåda under ett par dagar. Hon öppnade asken och tog försiktigt upp ett föremål, vars storlek var jämförbar med den hos en fingernagel. Integra höll upp det i ljuset, som strömmade in genom fönstrena, för att alla skulle kunna se vad det var för någonting. Männen stirrade oförstående på chipet, som hon höll fastklämt mellan tummen och pekfingret.

Sir Penwood, löjtnant för den brittiska flottan, var först med att ställa frågan som de alla undrade över:

– Vad är det för nåt?

– En speciell sorts chip, avslöjade Integra. Det fanns såna här i vampyrernas kroppar. De kan ge människor en vampyrs status, beteende, avsikter och aggression.

Integra lade ner chipet på bordet.

– Den här kedjan av vampyrincidenter är ingen naturlig företeelse, sa hon. Det är nån som drar i trådarna.

Hon svepte långsamt med blicken över männen runt det rektangulära bordet. De var alla överväldigare och en del kämpade med misstro; någonting liknande hade aldrig hänt tidigare under ordens långa existens. Integra skulle antagligen ha reagerat likadant själv om hon inte hade anat att någonting suspekt var på gång redan innan upptäckten av chipet.

Hon hade till och med tänkt tanken, att det verkade som att någon tillverkade vampyrer. Och hon hade haft rätt – på sätt och vis. Individer som utrustades med dessa chip blev till vampyrer, men ändå inte. De var inte _sanna_ vampyrer, bara artificiella, och saknade därmed en del av de egenskaper som en biten vampyr skulle ha besuttit. Det var därför som de var så svaga och enkla att döda – någonting som Alucard hade beklagat sig över ett par gånger. Hans största utmaning på länge hade varit Iscariots fader Anderson, som dessutom var en _människa_, vilket sa en hel del om de tillverkade vampyrernas brist på styrka.

– En sak till, meddelade Integra.

Sir Quinn Harker, partiledare för det konservativa partiet, höjde på ögonbrynen.

– Finns det mer? undrade han.

Integra nickade och blåste ut en liten puff av ljusgrå cigarrök.

– Ursprungligen var likätare resultatet av vampyrattacker på icke-oskulder. Men inte den här gången. Inte ett enda av de senaste offren har blivit vampyr. Till och med unga pojkar och flickor, utan tvekan oskulder, blev likätare.

Hon tog en kort paus för att låta männen bearbeta all den nya informationen, någonting som tycktes ta längre tid för vissa än för andra. Sir Irons var den som verkade lugnast, där han satt tillbakalutad i stolen mitt emot Integra, med fundersamt rynkade ögonbryn.

Alla ordensmedlemmar hade försetts med varsitt glas vatten och Integra lyfte upp sitt, för att ta en klunk. Vissa av ordensmedlemmarna följde hennes exempel, medan andra inte gjorde mycket mer än att mållöst stirra ner i bordet. Det passerade flera minuter av spänd, orolig tystnad, innan männen långsamt vände sin uppmärksamhet mot Integra än en gång. Hon rätade på sig och ställde ifrån sig sitt vattenglas.

– Det är inte allt, eller hur, sir Hellsing? antog sir Penwood frågande.

Den rundlagde mannen såg ut att ångra att han ens hade sagt någonting. Integra förstod att det var mycket att smälta, men det var viktigt att hon berättade allt som i nuläget fanns att veta för orden. Visserligen kände de inte till det bakomliggande hotet – vilka det var som "drog i trådarna" – men de var tvungna att gå till handling, hellre förr än senare.

– Som ni alla vet ska likätare förgöras när deras skaparvampyr upphör att existera, sa Integra. Men i den senaste incidenten i Badrick hade Vatikanens fader Anderson redan dödat vampyren. Ändå kryllade det av likätare när våra män kom dit.

Ingen sa någonting. Det var alldeles tyst i rummet då de alla kom till insikt om hur allvarlig situationen egentligen var.

* * *

Seras sänkte pistolen och gav upp en djup suck. Hon hade fortfarande inte fått grepp om skyttetektiken som Alucard hade försökt lära henne. _"Skjut som om du hade ett tredje öga i pannan," _hade han sagt. _"Om du skjuter som människor kommer du bara missa, precis som de gör."_

Hon lade frustrerat ifrån sig skjutvapnet och blängde på måltavlan i andra änden av Hellsinghusets underjordiska skjutbana. Inte en enda kula hade träffat hjärtat. _Det här är hopplöst._

Någon gång då och då fick hon till det, som om alla bitar mirakulöst föll på plats, och hon fann sitt så kallade tredje öga. Men dessa stunder var alldeles för få och sporadiska. Det var helt enkelt inte bra nog. Hon skulle vara värdelös i strid, omöjlig att lita på, om hon inte ständigt var i toppform. Det var ett farligt yrke som hon hade lyckats hamna mitt i; hon måste vara säker på att varje kula skulle träffa målet.

Seras lämnade skjutbanan med slokande axlar. Det var en aning ironiskt, att hon övade varje dag för att lära sig skjuta som en vampyr, samtidigt som hon även försökte bevara den lilla mänsklighet som fanns kvar inom henne.

Hon hade aldrig bett om att få bli vampyr, men i samma stund som hon tänkte det insåg hon att det fick henne att verka otacksam. Vilket hon definitivt inte var. Om inte för Alucard skulle den där prästen i byn Cheddar ha gjort henne till en av sina likätare. Hon rös till när hon tänkte på det. Självklart var hon tacksam över att ha fått en andra chans. Hon hade vid en tidig ålder bestämt sig för att viga sitt liv åt att bekämpa orättvisa, vilket hon på sätt och vis kunde fortsätta göra i Hellsingorganisationen. När hon tänkte på det hade hennes odöda liv nästan givit henne ett högre syfte; hon var förmögen att beskydda England och dess invånare på ett sätt som hon aldrig ens hade kunnat drömma om. Arbetet som hon utförde var så mycket större än vad hon någonsin skulle ha lyckats åstadkomma under sin korta tid som polis.

Men samtidigt kunde hon inte rå för att hon kände sig en aning bitter. Hon var inte samma Seras som hon en gång i tiden hade varit och det fanns ingen återvändo. Ibland undrade hon om det inte skulle ha varit bättre om Alucard lämnat henne för att dö; med ett stort hål bröstet skulle det inte ha tagit lång tid för henne att förblöda.

Inte för att hon egentligen hade någonting värt att leva för. Hon hade varken familj eller vänner. Inga som saknade henne nu när hon var död för allmänheten. Men ändå…

Seras stannade upp just som hon skulle stiga in i sitt källarrum. Det var ett litet utrymme, sparsamt möblerat med en säng, en garderob och ett bord med ett par tillhörande stolar. Men det var annorlunda nu. Någon hade gjort sig av med hennes säng och ställt dit en kista i dess ställe. Hon blinkade ett par gånger, osäker på om hon såg i syne. Det var en enkel kista i trä, vars lock hade prytts med ett stort snidat kors.

Hennes blick drogs till Hellsings butler, Walter, som satt ner vid hennes bord. En låda låg framför honom på bordsytan och på golvet intill hans fötter fanns en betydligt större låda, säkert två meter lång. Han ställde sig upp när hon steg över tröskeln och gav henne ett litet leende.

Seras hade alltid tyckt om Walter. Han var en perfekt bild av den typiska engelska butlern; artig, vänlig, arbetsam och intelligent. Inte för att nämna att han utstrålade en ovanlig vitalitet för sin höga ålder.

Seras var inte säker på hur gammal Walter var, men han befann sig säkert i slutet av 60-årsåldern. Hans hår var till största del fortfarande nattsvart, men innehöll flera grånade partier, framför allt vid tinningarna. Han var ljushyad och hade violetta ögon, varav det vänstra skyddades av en gammaldags monokel. Walter var väldigt lång, nästan lika lång som Alucard, och hade en smal, men senig kroppsform. Han brukade klä sig propert i pressade byxor och en väst över skjorta och slips.

Men den här gången var inte Seras lika glad över att se honom som hon brukade vara. Innan han ens hann öppna munnen frågade hon:

– _Vad_ är det där, Walter?

Hon pekade på kistan, som hade ersatt hennes säng. Walter höjde lite på ögonbrynen, som om han förundrades över vilken dum fråga hon hade ställt.

– Det är en kista, svarade han.

Seras ögon smalnade misstänksamt av.

– Jag kan se att det är en kista, sa hon. Men varför är den i mitt rum?

– Det var sir Integras beslut. Hon sa att hon tyckte att en vampyr åtminstone borde sova i en kista.

– Och min säng?

– Den har jag slängt.

– Va?

Seras kunde inte rå för att hennes röst okontrollerbart höjdes till ett gällt utrop. Hon stirrade misstroget på Walter, som lugnt tittade tillbaka på henne. _Vill de verkligen att jag ska sova i den där kistan?_ Objektet i fråga såg knappast speciellt inbjudande ut, snarare obekvämt och träigt. Det här var bara ännu en spik i kistan – ordvitsen var definitivt inte avsiktlig – för hennes ständigt minskande mänsklighet.

Som flyktigast undrade hon om Alucard sov i en sådan där… sak. Men hon hade svårt att föreställa sig att hennes mästare, som knappast var en liten man, gick och lade sig i en smal kista varje morgon.

– Seså, sa Walter tröstande. Alucard begärde det faktiskt också.

– Va?

Den här gången lät Seras betydligt lugnare och hon höjde överraskat på ögonbrynen.

– Du har inte druckit en enda droppe blod sen du blev vampyr, påpekade Walter. Därför måste du sova i kistan, som har fyllts med jord, annars kommer dina krafter försvagas.

All tidigare ilska rann omedelbart av Seras och hon fylldes i stället med en obehaglig kyla. Hon erinrade sig om hur nära det hade varit att hon druckit blod under uppdraget i Badrick. Hon kände sig olustig till mods bara hon tänkte på det. Att livnära sig på blod var någonting grundläggande för vampyrer, det var deras primära föda, men hon kunde helt enkelt inte förmå sig att själv börja göra det.

– Varför vägrar du dricka? frågade Walter. Är det verkligen så ondskefullt att livnära sig på villigt donerat blod?

Seras vek undan med blicken.

– Jag vet inte riktigt, svarade hon lågmält. Men om jag gör det… dricker blod… känns det som att jag skulle förlora nåt för evigt.

Walter gav upp en lätt suck, som om han tänkte vilket hopplöst fall hon var, vilket färgade hennes kinder rosa av en skamfull rodnad.

– Du är en dåre, ljöd en mörk röst från dörröppningen.

Seras ryckte skrämt till vid ljudet av sin mästares lätt igenkännbara röst. Alucard klev in i rummet och stirrade på henne med ögon som doldes bakom hans gulglasade solglasögon. De tjocka slingorna av ostyrigt svart hår, som föll ner mot hans breda axlar, i kombination med den spetsiga näsan, fick alltid Seras att tänka på honom som en aning korpliknande. Som vanligt var han klädd i en svart kostym och bruna stövlar, komplett med den karakteristiska långa, röda kappan och den matchande hatten.

Trots att Seras inte kunde se uttrycket i hans ögon, visade den snörpta munnen att han var allt annat än nöjd.

– Jag börjar undra om jag aldrig borde ha druckit av dig, muttrade Alucard. Du kunde ha dött som människa, om du hade velat. Men du valde natten.

Han sa alltid så; att det var _hon_ som hade valt att bli vampyr. Själv var hon inte så säker på det. Hon kom inte ihåg speciellt mycket efter det att han hade skjutit henne; livet hade lämnat hennes kropp i allt för snabb hastighet. Om hon hade gjort någonting som Alucard hade tolkat som ett tecken på att hon ville bli vampyr, så hade det i själva verket inte varit mer än en gest av ren desperation. Hon hade trots allt varit döende och fullt oförmögen att kunna tänka klart. Inte var det konstigt att hon försökte få hjälp av första bästa människa – eller i hennes fall, första bästa odöda vampyr.

– Det spelar ingen roll hur mycket du än längtar efter dagsljuset, sa Alucard. Det skulle bara förtära din kropp.

_Jag vet, men det skadar väl inte att drömma?_

– Lyssna på mig, polisflicka, fortsatte han. När du väl har förnekat morgonsolen och omfamnat mörkret, kan du aldrig nånsin återvända till dagen.

Seras sa ingenting. Hon knep ihop läpparna och stirrade ner i golvet. Okej, så det kanske var dumt att drömma ändå. Det fanns ingen vits med att blunda för verkligheten, för den skulle alltid hinna ikapp henne, hur snabbt hon än sprang. Det hade Alucard fått henne att inse inom loppet av ett par få sekunder. Hans rättframhet gjorde lika ont som om någon hade kört en knytnäve i magen på henne.

Alucard böjde lite på nacken, så att hans ögon syntes mellan solglasögonens bågar och hattens brätte. Den blodröda blicken mjuknade en aning, nästan omärkbart, då han stillsamt betraktade Seras.

– Men det här kanske också skulle kunna fungera, anmärkte han. Måhända finns det en plats för en timid kvällsvandrare som du.

Seras tittade förvånat upp på sin mästare. För ett ögonblick undrade hon om han drev med henne, men hans ansikte var gravallvarligt. Hon kunde inte rå för att hon drog lite på munnen då budskapet bakom hans ord sjönk in i henne. På något plan hyste han någon underlig sorts omsorg för henne; hon var trots allt hans… ja, hon var inte säker på om barn var rätt benämning, men det var antagligen nära nog. Han hade trots allt "förlöst" henne, så att säga. Det fanns ett speciellt band dem sinsemellan, men det betydde inte att han kunde tvinga henne till att göra saker mot hennes vilja.

– Förresten är jag färdig med din beställning, Alucard, berättade Walter.

Det ryckte till i Alucards mungipor.

– Låt mig se, sa han.

– Självfallet.

Walter öppnade lådan som låg på bordet. Inuti fanns en stor, svart pistol, vars design med det ovanligt långa loppet påminde om Alucards silverfärgade pistol. Kolven var ihålig och bredvid låg ett magasin som fick plats inuti den. Det fanns en inskription på den vänstra sidan av den svarta pistolen, "Jesus Kristus är nu i Himmelen."

Alucard gav upp ett kort, belåtet skratt. Han plockade upp handeldvapnet med vad som Seras endast kunde beskriva som förtjusning.

– Din nya pistol, Schakalen, kungjorde Walter. Till skillnad från din gamla Casull, använder den här en ny typ av specialtillverkade kulor, 13-millimeters pansarbrytande explosiva kulor.

Alucard tryckte in magasinet i kolven på pistolen.

– Schakalen är 39 centimeter lång, väger 16 kilon och använder magasin med sex kulor, fortsatte Walter. En människa skulle aldrig klara av såhär mycket eldkraft.

Den gamle butlern såg nästan stolt ut då han berättade om vapnet.

– Hylsorna? frågade Alucard.

– En speciell silverlegering, svarade Walter.

– Krutet?

– Marvell Chemicals NNA9-formel.

– Kulspetsarna?

– Välsignat kvicksilver.

Alucard drog ut läpparna i ett brett leende.

– Den är perfekt, Walter.

– Jag tackar så ödmjukast.

– Med den här skönheten skulle jag till och med kunna få fader Anderson på fall.

Seras vidgade sina ögon och stirrade på den svarta pistolen. Fader Alexander Anderson… Minnena från mötet med den katolska prästen var allt annat än angenäma. Hon kom ihåg hur hans välsignade bajonetter hade grävt sig in i hennes kött lika väl som om det hade hänt igår. För att inte tala om hennes desperata flykt undan honom, endast för att finna att det inte fanns någonstans för henne att fly. Om det här vapnet kunde döda Anderson, skulle hon gladeligen hålla fast honom åt Alucard.

– Fröken Seras, jag tog mig friheten att tillverka ett nytt vapen till dig också, avslöjade Walter.

Han böjde sig ner mot den stora lådan, som vilade på det hårda stengolvet. Butlern tog tag om dess handtag och lyfte med en stor kraftansträngning upp den på bordet. Seras fick genast en känsla av att hon inte skulle uppskatta vad som fanns inuti lådan, som verkade väga minst ett ton. Walter var tvungen att hämta andan innan han öppnade locket och lyfte ut vapnet.

Det såg lite ut som en korsning mellan ett krypskyttegevär – kolven och avtryckaren – och en raketkastare – loppet och mynningen. Vapnet var en grov konstruktion och dess längd på närmare två meter var skräckinjagande. Seras kunde inte rå för att hon stirrade på det, osäker på vad hon skulle säga. Hon hade aldrig sett någonting liknande och hon förstod inte hur hon skulle kunna strida med det där… åbäket. Det var stort, otympligt och – av Walters ansträngningar att döma – alldeles för tungt.

Seras tittade från Walter till Alucard och sedan tillbaka igen, i hopp om att finna att det hela var ett skämt. Men någon sådan tur verkade hon inte ha. Alucard tittade uppskattande på det stora vapnet, medan Walters anletsdrag formade ett allvarligt uttryck.

– Det här är Harkonnen, en 30-millimeters anti-vampyrkanon, förklarade Walter. Det finns två olika typer av ammunition. Dels utarmade urankulor med silverspets, dels pansarbrytande explosiva kulor. Den kan både eliminera mål på land och i luften.

Nog för att Seras hade superstyrka, i egenskap av att vara vampyr, men hon var rädd för att Walter överskattade hennes förmågor. Det fanns inte en chans att hon skulle springa omkring med den där svårhanterliga saken i en strid på liv och död.

* * *

Skymningen hade fallit över London när två män i sakta mak närmade sig den bakre ingången till Hellsinghuset. Byggnaden var imponerande med sina tre flyglar, som gav den en form som liknade ett E utan pinnen i mitten. Den bestod av tre våningar plus ett par källarvåningar, och det fanns även en helikopterplatta uppe på taket. Hellsinghuset omringades av en hög mur, som skyddades av beväpnade vakter, vilka hade posterats ut med jämna mellanrum. Vid baksidans ingång stod för tillfället två vakter på vardera sidan om den gallerförsedda grinden, med var sitt maskingevär och klädda i SWAT-liknande stridsmundering.

De två männen, som gick på andra sidan om gatan, var fortfarande ett bra bit ifrån Hellsinghuset och deras framåtskridande var smärtsamt långsamt. Det var i alla fall vad Luke Valentine tyckte när hans broders irriterande röst fyllde hans öron med meningslöst dravel. Han ville bara komma fram till målet så fort som möjligt, för annars kanske han skulle bli tvungen att slita ut tungan på sin bror, Jan Valentine. Det kunde han självfallet inte göra, eftersom uppdraget krävde att de arbetade tillsammans, men det var inget fel med att fantisera om det. Om allt gick enligt planen kanske han kunde tysta sin värdelösa bror efteråt.

Bröderna Valentine var olika som dag och natt. Luke var lång och bredaxlad, med långt ljusblont hår som var fäst i en hästsvans, för att det inte skulle vara i vägen för honom. Han var blek som ett spöke och ett par glasögon satt prydligt på näsan framför de gröna ögonen. Den vita, fläckfria kostymen han bar var elegant – självfallet var den det, den var trots allt en Armani – och de matchande skorna var skinande rena.

Jan var däremot trådsmal och mörkhyad. Det korta, svarta håret var ostyrigt och de mandelformade ögonen hade en underlig, gul färg. Ansiktet var övertäckt med ett flertal piercingar; ringar i näsan, ögonbrynen och underläppen. Han klädde sig i mörkblå kläder med vita ränder, en långarmad tröja med blixtlås och ett par mjukisbyxor. Hjässan täcktes över av en svart mössa, som pryddes av ett broderat öga, vilket gav illusionen av att han hade ett extra öga i pannan.

Om Luke såg ut som en sofistikerad gentleman, som var på väg till en formell middag, liknade Jan mest en gängmedlem i södra Los Angeles, beredd att dra fram sin uzi och gå lös på intet ont anande fotgängare.

– Så den här killens vän, han är typ en riktig läkare, men kör med plastiken vid sidan om, berättade Jan. Den där galna jäveln med hornet kom tillbaka och den här gången ville han ha ett plexiglas i skallen…

Han tog en kort paus för att ge ifrån sig ett roat skratt.

– … och läkaren gjorde det fan också! Han gjorde ett fönster! Man kan se den jävelns hjärna och massa skit. Han har ett stort monsterhorn och ett hål i huvudet. Han är helt sjuk! Jag menar, vad i helvete?

– Håll käften! snäste Luke. Det bara strömmar dynga på din mun inför varje jobb. Jag önskar att du kunde hålla dig lugn och fokuserad för en enda gång.

Jan stönade.

– Ja, ja, jag fattar. Det kommer gå skitbra, brorsan.

Luke gav honom ett förtretat ögonkast. Jan tog alldeles för lätt på deras uppdrag. Inte för att nämna att det var fruktansvärt irriterande att han var tvungen att nästan alltid slänga in ett eller flera vulgära ord i varje mening han sa. Han hade helt enkelt ingen stil, till skillnad från Luke.

– Vi _får_ inte misslyckas, sa Luke bestämt.

– Vadå misslyckas? Jag skulle kunna klara av det här i sömnen!

Jan försökte inte ens gömma den hånfulla undertonen i hans röst. Han hade uppenbarligen inga höga tankar om Hellsingorganisationen. Det var en av hans största svagheter; hans tendens att underskatta fienden. Till och med deras chefer hyste respekt inför Hellsing, i första hand vampyren Alucard och Integra Hellsing. Luke trodde visserligen inte heller att det skulle bli ett svårt jobb – han var trots allt skapad för att vara en så gott som perfekt vampyr – men det var lika bra att vara beredd på att vad som helst kunde hända.

Vid det här laget korsade bröderna gatan för att nå fram till grinden. De två vakterna, som hade följt dem med blicken sedan de dykt upp, var på sin vakt, uppenbarligen redo att dra sina vapen vid minsta tecken på fientlighet. Den ena höjde en hand då Luke och Jan var ett par meter ifrån grinden. Bröderna utbytte en menande blick med varandra, innan de lydigt stannade.

– Hallå där, vad är ni för några? Det här är förbjudet område! sa vakten strängt.

Luke gav honom ett urskuldande leende.

– Jag ber om ursäkt, vi tillhör en sightseeingtur som besöker gamla berömda herrgårdar i London, förklarade han lugnt.

Han nickade menande åt två ovanligt stora bussar, som stod parkerade ett par hundra meter längre ner på gatan. Om vakterna hade haft en vampyrs extraordinära syn, skulle de ha sett att gevärspipor stack ut genom fordonens öppna fönster. Men som det nu var kunde de bara uppfatta att fönstrena var öppna, vilket inte var speciellt suspekt, med tanke på att det var en behagligt ljummen kväll.

Vakterna höjde lite på ögonbrynen, tillfälligt förvirrade. De var tydligen inte så vana vid oinbjudna besökare.

– Menar ni att det här stället inte är öppet för allmänheten? frågade Jan.

De två vakterna återfick snabbt fattningen och blängde beslutsamt på bröderna.

– Det här är privat egendom, förklarade den ena.

– Ni måste omedelbart ge er av! beordrade den andra, med en betydligt skarpare ton.

Luke nickade och vände sig om. I ögonvrån uppfattade han hur ett brett flin spred sig över Jans läppar. Han höjde ena handen och knäppte med fingrarna, varpå ljudet av ett gevärsskott skar genom luften.

Bröderna snodde hastigt runt precis i tid för att se den ena vakten falla baklänges med ett färskt kulhål i pannan. Han for in i muren, innan han långsamt gled ner mot marken och lämnade ett tjockt spår av blod på väggen.

Den andra vakten stirrade storögt på sin döda kollega, men höjde snabbt blicken mot de parkerade bussarna och kisade. Även han måste ha sett röken som singlade upp mot himlen från en av gevärspiporna, för han drog häftigt efter andan och gjorde an ansats till att sträcka sig efter sitt eget vapen. Men han hann knappt röra på sig förrän Jan knäppte med fingrarna och muntert sa:

– Ciao, grabben!

Hundratals gevär avfyrades på en och samma gång. Ljudet av eldgivning fyllde luften och den välbekanta lukten av krut kittlade i Lukes näsa. Vakten genomborrades av otaliga kulor, som obarmhärtigt slet sönder hans bräckliga människokropp. När han föll ner på golvet hade han reducerats till inte mycket mer än en blodig klump, utan några igenkännbara drag över huvudtaget. Luke drog förnöjt på munnen. Än så länge hade allt gått barnsligt enkelt. Han hade faktiskt förväntat sig lite bättre säkerhet runt egendomen.

– Eld upphör! ropade Jan.

Men det verkade inte som att någon uppfattade hans order, för gevären fortsatte att avfyras, trots att det inte längre fanns någon måltavla att skjuta på.

– Eld upphör! upprepade han. Eld upphör, för helvete!

Den här gången blev hans befallning åtlydd. Eldgivningen avbröts och än en gång lade sig en tystnad över området. Luke snörpte missnöjt på munnen. Nog för att han hade vetat att deras hjälpredor inte direkt var några genier, men han hade åtminstone väntat sig en viss grad av disciplin.

Jan gav upp en irriterad suck då han vände sig om mot sin bror.

– Brorsan, de är ju fan helt efterblivna, sa han. Är du säker på det här?

Luke nickade.

– Naturligtvis, svarade han självsäkert. De är bara ett experiment. Inte mer än kanonfoder.

Jan höjde på ena ögonbrynet.

– Glöm inte att se helheten, tillade Luke. _Hans_ planer rör sig framåt och vi är bara små kugghjul i _hans_ stora maskineri.

En bild blixtrade som hastigast förbi inför hans inre syn. En bild av en man, en storslagen man med lika storslagna framtidsvisioner. Luke blinkade ett par gånger, för att komma tillbaka till verkligheten, och rätade på sig.

Jan skakade på huvudet och ryckte på axlarna.

– Vem bryr sig? sa han nonchalant. Jag vill bara roa mig!

Med det knäppte han med fingrarna en gång till, vilket fick bussarnas dörrar att explodera. Gevärspiporna drogs in genom fönstrena och ljudet av otaliga marscherande fotsteg nådde Lukes öron. Folk började strömmade ut ur de två stora bussarna… Nej, förresten, folk var inte rätt benämning. Det var likätare, hundratals likätare, alla iförda militärkläder och beväpnade med ett gevär i ena handen och en stor metallsköld i andra. Deras zombieliknande ansikten var tomma då de närmade sig grinden med slöa steg.

Armén av likätare stannade framför de två bröderna, i väntan på instruktioner – inte för att Luke var så säker på att de skulle förstå. Visserligen var de otroligt korkade, men i ett såhär stort antal var det tillräckligt för att kaos skulle utbryta i Hellsinghuset.

Jan såg lika uppspelt ut som ett barn på julafton.

– Hör på, era idioter, ni vet hur planen lyder! ropade han. Slakta allt som kommer i er väg! Och om ni stöter på Alucard eller den där Hellsingsubban, se till så att de dör, dör, dör!

Luke drog lite på smilbanden då han följde efter sin bror genom grinden. De skulle få helvetet att braka löst.

* * *

**A/N:** Ska flytta i helgen, så det är möjligt att nästa kapitel dröjer ett tag, 'kay?


	10. Kapitel 9: Dead Zone Part 1

_Någonstans i England finns en hemlig organisation som skyddar drottningen, imperiet och i viss mån också mänskligheten från allehanda monster. Hellsing har kunskapen, verktygen och de långa gaddar som krävs för att röja upp bland likätare och vampyrer. I främsta ledet står en åldrig vampyr med silverkulor i pistolen och år av träning i monsterjagandets konst._

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Jag äger ingenting. Bara orden jag har skrivit.

**A/N:** Flytten och allt som hör därtill är nu avklarat, vilket betyder – nytt kapitel! Och så kan jag passa på att redan nu be om ursäkt för det väldigt grova språket.

* * *

**Kapitel 9: Dead Zone – Part 1**

_Dust till dust. And dust is what you're about to become._  
– Alexander Anderson

– Om vi kan använda chipet för att spåra läget för…

Sir Morris tystnade abrupt då taklampan fladdrade till, som om den var på väg att slockna. Det pågick i ett par sekunder, innan det upphörde lika plötsligt som det hade börjat. Integra höjde misstänksamt på ögonbrynen; glödlampan hade nyligen bytts ut, så det var inte där problemet fanns. Ordensmedlemmarna utbytte osäkra blickar med varandra, men satt tysta kvar på sina platser.

Integra hörde någonting. Det var ett svagt, avlägset ljud och hon var oförmögen att med säkerhet identifiera det – även om hon hade sina aningar om vad det var. När hon såg sig omkring verkade det som att hennes kollegor tänkte i samma banor, för de bar alla var sin mask av ständigt växande oro.  
Någonting var på gång – och inte i en positiv bemärkelse.

– Vad är det som händer? undrade sir Irons.

Integra sa ingenting. Hon visste inte ens själv svaret på den frågan, vilket gav henne en oangenäm känsla av att sväva i ovisshet.

Någonting sprakade till. Integra tittade på snabbtelefonen, som var utrustad med både en högtalare och en lur, där den vilade snett till vänster om henne på bordsytan. Det sprakade till ännu en gång, ett ljud som kom direkt ifrån högtalaren. Integra insåg inte ens själv att hon omedvetet hade hållit andan förrän hon pustade ut vid ljudet av en människoröst, som svävade upp från snabbtelefonen.

Lättnaden försvann dock snabbt när hon hörde den vilda desperationen i rösten.

– Det här är vaktrummet! Kom in, sir Integra!

Det verkade som att några elektricitetsledningar hade skadats, för rösten ackompanjerades av ett lågmält, knastrande läte. Men det hindrade inte Integra från att höra det omisskännliga ljudet av skottlossning, som pågick i bakgrunden.

Hon sträckte sig snabbt fram och tryckte ner en knapp på telefonen.

– Vad har hänt? ville hon veta.

– Inkräktare har invaderat huset! Vi är under attack!

– Va?

Integra vidgade misstroget sina ögon. Hon stirrade sammanbitet på en avlägsen punkt, som endast hon kunde se. Ängslan spred sig långsamt genom kroppen på henne, som om den vore en sjukdom med alldeles för lång inkubationstid. Hur var detta möjligt?

– De har skurit av kommunikation med utsidan och första våningen är mitt uppe i strid!

Integra tog ett djupt andetag.

– Håll tillbaka inkräktarna, beordrade hon.

– Men fienden… de är…

– Lugna ner dig. Hur många är de? Jag behöver detaljer!

Integra kände ett stygn av irritation när hon till en början inte fick något svar. Men så hörde hon ett underligt, gurglande läte från högtalarna, tätt åtföljt av vaktens skrämda stämma:

– De är likätare!

Integra drog häftigt efter andan då den nya kunskapen sjönk in i henne. Ordensmedlemmarna stirrade bestört på henne och en del öppnade och stängde munnen om vartannat, som om de inte visste vad de skulle säga.

– En armé av likätare? upprepade Integra misstroget.

Det kändes som att någon hade sparkat till henne i magen. Om hon inte hade suttit ner skulle hon antagligen ha vacklat till en aning. Likätare som anföll Hellsinghuset? Hon hade aldrig tidigare hört talas om att de där hjärndöda varelserna skulle besitta någon typ av förmåga att på egen hand organisera sig på det här sättet. Det betydde, insåg hon snabbt, att någon kontrollerade dem. En vampyr hade sett till så att de gick till anfall.

Männen runt omkring henne började omedelbart prata i mun på varandra.

– Vi behöver mer tid.

– Första prioritet är att evakuera _oss_.

– Vi måste säkra en väg till helikopterplattan.

I det ögonblicket ljöd en explosion, som fick hela rummet att våldsamt vibrera och taklampan fladdrade till igen. Integra såg i ögonvrån hur någonting, ett stort brinnande föremål med roterande propeller, störtade ner mot marken utanför fönstret. Hon kunde inte rå för att hon lågmält svor för sig själv.

– Jag tror att helikopterplattan precis förstördes, sir! ropade vakten i högtalaren. Vi kan inte hålla den här positionen länge till! Det är…

Han hann inte avsluta sin mening förrän hans röst eskalerade till ett gällt skrik av ren och skär smärta. Ljudet av skottlossning fyllde högtalaren, tillsammans med ännu fler skrik. Integra tyckte sig till och med kunna höra ett vått, nästan slafsigt läte, som förde hennes tankar till kroppsdelar som slets av. Hon förträngde snabbt den mentala bilden som fyllde hennes sinne och riktade åter sin uppmärksamhet mot snabbtelefonen.

– Vad hände? krävde hon att få veta.

Men hon visste redan att hon inte skulle få något svar.

Integra lutade sig tillbaka i stolen och sänkte blicken. Hon hade aldrig förut känt sig så hjälplös, så oförmögen att kontrollera en situation. Det var… olidligt.

Någon sa hennes namn, vilket fick henne att hastigt titta upp, endast för att inse att hon befann sig i centrum för de övriga ordensmedlemmarnas uppmärksamhet. De tittade på henne, som om de förväntade sig att hon skulle göra… vad? Vad förväntade de sig av henne?

Hon suckade då hon påminde sig själv om att hon trots allt var värdinna för den här misslyckade konferensen. Det var hon som hade ansvar för de här männens säkerhet. Därför hoppades de att hon skulle säga någonting, berätta för dem att hon hade en plan, att de skulle ta sig ut därifrån oskadda. Men hur gärna hon än ville göra det, så kunde hon inte. I nuläget fanns det ingenting hon kunde säga.

Ingenting.

Integra kunde inte rå för att hon knöt sina nävar vid den tanken.

Det var först då hon märkte att det hade tystnat i högtalaren, bortsett från det ihärdiga knastrandet. Skriken och eldgivningen hade upphört. Hon kunde inte göra annat än att anta att det värsta hade hänt.

Integra hann knappt sluta ögonen, innan hon hastigt öppnade dem igen. En röst ljöd ifrån högtalaren, men det var inte någon av hennes vakter:

– Hallå? Är den här skiten på? Coolt.

Det var en man, helt klart vuxen, men det fanns ändå ett spår av uppspelt barnslighet i hans röst.

– Det här meddelandet är till de tolv idioterna och jag skulle vilja hälsa speciellt till den lilla helvetesslynan, fröken Hellsing! Ni håller just nu på att få spö av…

Han tog en kort paus, antagligen i hopp om att det skulle få en effektfull inverkan på hans åhörare.

– … bröderna Valentine! Jag är lillbrorsan Jan Valentine och jag kan knappt vänta tills jag får träffa er alla. Vi ska bekanta oss så snart jag och killarna har ätit färdigt. Låt mig tacka er för att ha försett oss med så många smarriga tilltugg.

Integra stelnade till när hon hörde de smaskande ljuden i bakgrunden. _Mina män…_ Hon lät tanken förbli ofullständig och sträckte sig i stället efter den lilla asken med cigarrer, för att fiska upp en av dem.

– Vid den här tiden imorgon kommer Hellsing bara vara en hög med skit. Ni har ingenstans att ta vägen, fortsatte Jan Valentine skadeglatt. Jag är på väg till er. Jag vill se er gråta och be för era liv.

Integra försökte trycka undan ilskan, som byggdes upp inom henne alldeles för snabbt, då hon av misstag bröt cigarren mitt itu. Hon bet sig i underläppen tills hon kände den kopparaktiga smaken av blod rulla över tungan.

– Jag rekommenderar att ni pissar på er och ber till er odugliga gud. Men vet ni vad? Det finns alltid tid för att vara en man och skjuta skallen av sig själv! skrattade Jan. Tackar London, vi älskar er! God natt!

Sedan blev det helt tyst. Kommunikationen hade avbrutits och inte ens det lågmälda sprakandet hördes längre. Alla satt som förstenade runt det rektangulära bordet. Det tyckte till i en muskel vid Integras ena öga då hon tyst sköt sina glasögon högre upp på näsan. Hon påminde sig själv om Hellsingorganisationens motto: "Vi skall aldrig ge upp och förtvivla, ty vi befinner oss på ett uppdrag från Gud."

Sir Harker slog en näve i bordet och ställde sig upp. Han blängde på Integra i skräckblandad förebråelse.

– Vad tänker du göra, Integra? ville han veta. Vakten sa att likätare har invaderat huset!

– De är på väg hit, sa Integra sansat. Vad värre är så verkar vi ha en säkerhetsläcka.

Frammuttrade svordomar lämnade männens läppar, men Integra valde att inte bry sig. Det enda som spelade någon roll just nu var att hon handlade snabbt och såg till så att situationen inte spårade ur – vilket den förhoppningsvis ännu inte hade hunnit göra.

Hon sträckte ut en hand och plockade upp telefonens lur, varpå hon slog in ett nummer med vana fingrar. Spänt väntade hon medan signalerna gick fram, en, två, tre gånger, innan någon svarade i andra änden. Om omständigheterna inte skulle ha varit som de nu var, skulle hon ha dragit ut läpparna i ett leende vid ljudet av Walters välbekanta röst. I nuläget hjälpte den i stället henne effektivt att återfå lugnet, som hon visste att hon skulle behöva för att kunna handskas med predikamentet de hade ställts inför.

– Walter, är du oskadd? frågade Integra.

– Jadå, sir.

– Var befinner du dig?

– I fröken Seras rum i källaren.

Innan Integra hann öppna munnen för att fråga hur mycket Walter visste, skyndade han sig att tillägga:

– Jag är redan medveten om situationen. Eftersom kommunikation med utsidan har brutits kan vi inte förvänta oss förstärkning förrän om fyra timmar, kanske fem. Tills dess har våra nuvarande styrkor instruerats att beskydda konferensrummet med sina liv.

Integra andades långsamt ut genom sammanbitna tänder.

– Vad rekommenderar du? undrade hon.

– Det finns bara en väg in, så börja med att barrikadera dörren. Eftersom både Alucard och fröken Seras är här föreslår jag att vi delar upp oss i två grupper. Alucard får sköta offensiven, medan jag och Seras tar oss upp till konferensrummet.

– Hur då? Korridorerna är fulla med likätare.

– Minns du inte hur du lyckades ta dig till Alucard för tio år sen?

Integra rynkade ögonbrynen då hon försökte erinra sig. För ett par sekunder stod det helt stilla inuti hennes huvud, innan det plötsligt slog henne. Hur kunde hon ha glömt bort det?

– Ventilationstrummorna! utbrast hon. Självfallet.

– Det tycks vara den bästa lösningen i nuläget. Vi kommer vara där inom kort. Lycka till.

– Walter.

Mannen i fråga sa ingenting, men det behövdes inte heller för att Integra skulle veta att han lyssnade.

– De där odjuren äter mina män, muttrade hon. Visa ingen barmhärtighet. Låt dem inte komma härifrån levande!

På något vis var hon övertygad om att Walter drog på munnen i det ögonblicket.

– Som du beordrar, sir Integra, sa han.

* * *

Seras rätade på sig då Walter lade på luren och vände sig om. Hon kunde knappt förstå hur det här kunde hänt på så kort tid; inom loppet av vad hon gissade vara en kvart – om ens det – hade den första våningen helt tagits över av likätarna. Med hjälp av sitt överlägsna hörselsinne kunde hon höra fiendens långsamma marsch då de tågade vidare upp till andra våningen, där de skulle utöka sitt redan vidsträckta blodbad.

I ögonvrån märkte hon hur ett snett leende spred sig över Alucards läppar.

– Så Dödsängeln rider igen? sa han roat.

Walter sa ingenting, utan gav honom bara ett outgrundligt ögonkast, vilket fick Seras att förbryllat rynka på ögonbrynen. _Vad handlade det där om? _Hon stirrade på Walter då han vred på nacken, vilket fick den att knaka till en aning. Han var bara en butler, inte sant? Så varför hade Alucard kallat honom för "Dödsängeln", ett smeknamn som inte lät speciellt butleraktigt?

– Vad menar du? frågade Seras.

Alucard skakade lite på huvudet.

– Det får du se tids nog, svarade han kryptiskt.

Walter drog på munnen, vilket plötsligt gav Seras en känsla av att han kanske hade vissa sidor, som det var bäst att låta förbli outforskade.

– Veteranen och gröngölingen, anmärkte han. Vilket perfekt team.

– Det här kanske faktiskt kan bli lite kul, sa Alucard.

Med det vände han sig om och gick rakt igenom stenväggen, som om han inte vore mer än ett spöke. Seras stirrade storögt efter sin mästare. _Jag börjar undra om det verkligen arbetar några normala personer här._

* * *

Luke Valentine var noggrann med var han satte fötterna då han tog sig fram genom den långa, smala korridoren, vars golv täcktes över av livlösa kroppar och stora pölar med blod. Han drog långsamt in lukten av död i sina luftvägar, som nästan tycktes vibrera vid den angenäma sensationen, innan han andades ut.

Hellsinghusets insida var imponerande; allt ifrån det välpolerade parkettgolvet till träpanelerna med förgyllda kanter till de vackra målningarna på väggarna. Det var nästan synd att förstöra ett sådant konstverk till byggnad. Säga vad man ville om Hellsings säkerhet – som hittills hade varit rent ut sagt patetisk – men de hade åtminstone en känsla för elegans, någonting som Luke alltid uppskattade.

Han stannade till vid en av målningarna, med storleken hos en helfigursspegel, som hade fångat hans uppmärksamhet. Det var ett porträtt av drottning Elisabet I av England; det där hon höll höger hand mot höften, klädd i en överdådig klänning med ändlöst många ädelstenar och en löjlig pipkrage. _Jungfrudrottningen…_ Inte undra på att Integra Hellsing såg upp till henne, med tanke på att det var ett välkänt faktum att Hellsingorganisationens ledarinna själv var jungfru.

Luke vidgade ögonen en aning då duken revs sönder av otaliga kulor, som avfyrades från ett ställe – en nisch kanske? – bakom tavlan. _En fälla,_ insåg han och slängde sig genast åt sidan. Tack vare sina överlägsna vampyrreflexer undvek han att bli träffad – och tur var väl det eftersom kulhål och blodspill skulle förstöra hans fina kostym.

Han visste att hans angripare skulle ta sig ut ur sitt gömställe när som helst nu. Snabbt halade han upp sitt ena byxben och slöt fingrarna kring den stora kniven, som satt i en skida fäst kring hans vad. Han drog stickvapnet, vars blad var taggigt i närheten av handtaget, medan dess topp var en aning krökt.

När tre beväpnade män tog sig igenom tavlans förstörda duk, som hängde i trasor från ramen, såg de sig överraskat omkring. I deras ögon var korridoren tom. De anade inte att Luke hade rört sig så snabbt, snabbare än de kunde uppfatta med blicken, att han redan hade lyckats placera sig själv bakom dem. Med en enda snabb rörelse blixtrade kniven till, innan den högg huvudet av en av de tre Hellsinganställda männen. Skallen föll ner på golvet före den halshuggna kroppen, vars ben enkelt gav vika. Luke fnös då han iakttog hur det färska blodet flöt ut över golvet. Det var inte mer än rätt. Den där obetydliga människan hade faktiskt trott att han haft en chans mot Luke. Det var ingenting annat än hybris och det kunde inte gå ostraffat förbi.

De två andra vakterna, som hade hunnit backat undan en bit, höjde sina gevär och avfyrade, men Luke var för snabb för dem, alldeles för snabb. Han nästan flög fram genom korridoren i ett sicksackmönster. När de trodde att de hade honom i sikte var han redan borta och deras kulor for i stället in i väggarna. _Värdelösa människor,_ for föraktfullt genom Lukes huvud. Han var inte högmodig; det var bara ett enkelt faktum att människor var den svagare rasen.

Luke svingade kniven i en horisontell båge då han passerade de två vakterna. Resultatet gav ordspråket "tappa huvudet" en helt ny mening.

Ljudet av en ringsignal nådde hans öron och han fiskade upp sin mobiltelefon ur innerfickan på kavajen. Hans ögon smalnade av när han insåg att det var hans broder som ringde. Han tryckte luren mot örat och svarade:

– Vad är det?

Men Jan verkade inte höra den uppenbara irritationen i hans röst.

– Yo Luke! Läget? ropade han muntert. Här kommer en rapport från befälhavaren över den odöda armén av Hellsingdråpare. De två första våningarna är säkrade. Nu ska vi bara ta över den tredje våningen och spöa skiten ur en liten tjej och en massa gamlingar.

– Bara håll dig till planen, beordrade Luke. Jag ska ner till källaren.

När han lade på märkte han att den högra ärmen på hans kavaj hade blivit smutsig. Ett par droppar blod hade stänkt ner det vita tyget, som sög upp den klarröda vätskan i förvånansvärd hastighet. För ett kort tag stod han bara där och stirrade på blodet, samtidigt som han mentalt bannade sig själv för att ha varit så ovarsam då han dödat de tre vakterna. Det var verkligen synd på en Armani.

Luke gav upp en lätt suck och höjde han blicken. Just nu hade han viktigare saker att tänka på. Det var dags att besöka Alucard.

* * *

Stämningen i konferensrummet blev sämre och sämre för varje stillsam minut som förflöt. Sinnestillståndet hos herrarna i De Tolvs Orden skiftade ständigt, men aldrig till det bättre. I ena stunden väntade de spänt på att få höra en uppdaterande rapport om situationen, trots att det hade varit tyst i snabbtelefonens högtalare sedan Jan Valentines oförskämda röst hade sprakat i den. I andra stunden satt de bara och skruvade nervöst på sig, allt medan de flackade med blicken, som om de var oroliga över att rummet skulle invaderas av otaliga likätare när som helst. Då och då kastade vissa av männen anklagande blickar åt Integras håll, som för att ordlöst låta henne få veta att de minsann klandrade henne för det nuvarande läget.

Några drog efter andan då ljudet av eldstrid, som förut hade låtit avlägset och dovt, plötsligt hade kommit betydligt närmare deras position. Det krävdes inget geni för att lista ut att angriparna redan hade lyckats ta sig upp till tredje våningen. Integra kunde inte hindra sig själv från att sluta ögonen då hon hörde skrik mellan kulsalvorna, skrik vars oförfalskade smärta skar i hennes öron och skulle ingraveras i hennes minne permanent. Hon miste sina anställda, en efter en, och hon kunde inte göra någonting för att hejda den vilda slakten som pågick utanför dörren. Känslan av fullständig maktlöshet var outhärdlig.

För en kort stund undrade hon om detta var ett bevis på att hon hade misslyckats med sitt jobb. Hon hade svikit sina anställda, hon hade svikit De Tolvs Orden. Integra gav ett av porträtten på den vänstra väggen ett hastigt ögonkast. Hennes far, Arthur Hellsing, hade målats av då han befunnit sig i 40-årsåldern, långt innan sjukdomen som tagit hans liv hade hunnit få grepp om honom. Porträttet stirrade på henne med lugnande ögon och ett allvarligt ansiktsuttruck, som förmildrades en aning av att läpparna bar skymten av ett leende. Hon hade även svikit honom, sin egen far.

Sir Penwoods röst ryckte häftigt upp henne ur sina funderingar:

– Vad i guds namn är det som pågår?

Integra höjde blickn och insåg genast hur löjlig hon var. Det här var knappast rätt tid för att plötsligt börja tvivla på sin egen förmåga. Hon _visste_ att hon besatt de egenskaper som krävdes för att styra den här organisationen väl. Det fanns ingen chans att hon någonsin skulle ha kunnat förutse att någonting sådant här skulle ske.

– De närmar sig snabbt, svarade hon lugnt. De har tagit både de två första våningarna och taket. Vi har ingenstans att fly.

– Men gör nåt! utbrast sir Penwood. Du är ansvarig för det här!

– Sir Penwood! inflikade sir Irons strängt. Det här är varken rätt tid eller plats för såna fasoner.

Shelby Penwood sänkte blicken och sjönk ihop en aning i sin stol.

– Jag tror att vad sir Integra försöker säga, är att vi alla förväntas kunna försvara oss själva när tiden är inne, fortsatte sir Irons. Korrekt?

Integra nickade.

– Ja, sir, svarade hon.

Sir Penwood gav upp en djup suck.

– Men de är ju likätare, mumlade han uppgivet. Vi kommer dö.

_Vilken ynkrygg,_ for genom Integras huvud. _Hur lyckades han bli löjtnant i den brittiska flottan?_

Ett skrapande ljud hördes, vilket fick de flesta att skrämt rycka till. Det verkade komma uppifrån taket. Integra lyfte blicken och förde ena handen mot revolvern, som hon hade i ett axelölster innanför den svarta kavajen. En av takplattorna rörde på sig, från sida till sida, innan den lossnade och föll ner...

... rakt på sir Penwoods huvud. Mannen i fråga gav upp ett rop i en blandning mellan förvåning och smärta.

Integra stirrade storögt upp på det rektangulära hålet i taket då ett huvud kikade ut genom det. Ett välbekant huvud med axellångt, blont hår och klarblå ögon. Integra hade aldrig trott att hon skulle bli så glad över att se det där ansiktet

– Seras! utbrast hon.

Den före detta polisflickan gjorde sitt bästa för att ta sig ner till golvet på ett graciöst sätt, men det hela slutade med att tyngdkraften gjorde sitt och hon föll ner från ventilationstrumman med huvudet först. Hon försökte hejda fallet med sina händer, men landade ändå i en hög på golvet bredvid sir Penwoods stol. Seras satte sig upp och såg sig omtumlat omkring i rummet.

Walters entré var betydligt mer elegant. Han dök ner från ventilationstrumman och landade på händer på det rektangulära bordet, innan han gjorde en akrobatliknande bakåtvolt och slutligen tog mark med fötterna först på det schackrutiga golvet. Trots sin höga ålder var han fortfarande lika smidig som en katt.

– Walter, log Integra lättat.

Butlern hjälpte Seras upp på fötter, innan han rätade på sig och vände sig om mot Integra.

– Jag ber om ursäkt för dröjsmålet, sa han.

Integra drog fram en cigarr från etuin på bordet. Hon sträckte sig efter sin tändare, men stannade upp mitt i rörelsen då Walter kom fram till henne. Han höll fram en liten Zippotändare med uppfällt lock åt henne, alltid lika plikttrogen. Hon lät honom hjälpa henne att tända cigarren, innan hon drog ett djupt bloss och lät tobakens lugnande effekt börja ta verkan.

När hon tittade upp på Walter mötte hon hans violetta blick. Hon bävade inför att fråga, men hon var helt enkelt tvungen att få ett svar.

– Hur ser situationen ut? ville hon veta.

– Våra försvarsstyrkor har decimerats avsevärt, svarade Walter. Jag vet inte vem som tränade och beväpnade likätarna, men den som gjorde det är en skicklig taktiker. De visste exakt hur och var de skulle slå till.

Integra höjde sin lediga hand och masserade tankspritt den ena tinningen.

– Jag tänker bara fråga rakt ut, Walter: Tror du att det är ute med oss?

Walter skakade omedelbart på huvudet.

– Nej, självfallet inte. Jämfört med vad Van Helsing genomgick för ett århundrade sen, kan det här knappt ens klassas som en kris.

Hans ord fick Integra att känna sig bättre till mods. Om Walter sa att de fortfarande hade en chans, så var det sant.

– Planen är följande, fortsatte han. Alucard genskjuter inkräktarna i källarvåningarna medan Seras och jag rensar det här planet.

– Och mina order?

– De kommer följas till punkt och pricka, sir Integra. Jag lovar att inte ett enda av de där odjuren kommer få se dagsljuset igen.

När ljuset från taklampan föll på Walters monokel, blixtrade det till i dess glas på ett nästan farligt sätt, vilket kändes underligt passande för den nuvarande situationen.

– Med er tillåtelse tänker jag ge dem en ordentlig lektion i våld, tillade han.

Det var det bästa Integra hade hört på hela dagen.

* * *

– Det här är för jävligt! utbrast Jan. Det gör mig så förbannad!

Han blåste ut cigarröken och ställde sig upp. Det var en riktigt jävla god cigarr; till och med han visste att Henri Winterman var ett fint märke. Han stirrade på den röda asken för ett kort ögonblick, innan han slängde ner den på marken och krossade den under sin häl.

– Folk svälter i världen och vad slösar den här överklasslynan pengar på? sa han. Jävla svindyra cigarrer!

Likätarna bara stirrade på honom, oförstående och uttryckslösa. Deras ansikten var skrumpnade, ögonen visade ingenting annat än vitorna och munnarna hängde öppna, som om käkbenet var brutet på varenda en av dem. En ansenlig mängd av likätarna hade dött och en del av de som var kvar var skadade. Inte för att det spelade någon roll. De hjärndöda idioterna var inte förmögna att känna smärta – på så sätt var de perfekta att använda i strid – och de som fanns kvar av den ursprungliga armén var mer än tillräckligt för att utplåna det lilla som återstod av Hellsing.

Jan plockade upp sin trimmade P90 kpist från skrivbordet och vände sig om mot sina efterblivna undersåtar.

– En långsam, plågsam död är för bra för den där fisförnäma subban, muttrade han. Det är dags att nån ger henne gammalt hederligt arbetasklasspö!

Som för att demonstrera slängde han ut ena benet i en roundhousespark, som fick skrivbodet att välta omkull med ett högljutt brak. Ett belåtet, skadeglatt flin spred sig över hans läppar.

Jan gick ut ur rummet, med kpistens pipa vilande mot ena axeln, som om han bar omkring på någonting så ofarligt som en golfklubba, medan den fria handen var nerkörd i byxfickan. Likätarna följde lydigt efter honom, långsamma och letargiska, men samtidigt redo att gå till anfall så fort han gav order om det. De gick nerför korridoren, utan att bry sig om ifall de trampade på liken som låg utspridda över golvet. Faktum var att Jan fann det ytterst tillfredsställande att sätta ner foten extra hårt då det låg en hand eller ett huvud i vägen för honom; ljudet av ben som knäcktes var nästan som musik i hans öron.

Integra Hellsing skulle inte ens kunna göra något motstånd. Hon var ju för i helvete instängd i ett rum tillsammans med elva gubbar. Och den där vampyren, Alucard, skulle inte vara där för att beskydda henne, för vid det laget skulle han redan vara död.

– Kom fram och lek, lilla Hellsing! ropade Jan. Jag lovar att det kommer bli kul. Vi vill bara tortera dig, döda dig, kanske knulla ditt lik ett par gånger, bränna ner huset till grunden och gå hem och runka, okej?

Han skrattade för sig själv när han tänkte på hur han skulle få den där slynan att be om nåd på sina bara knän. Hon skulle vädja till honom om att döda henne snabbt, låta henne få slippa smärtan, men han skulle bara titta ner på henne och säga "Nej!" – för att sedan fortsätta med tortyren. Han tänkte hålla fast vid vad han hade sagt; han tänkte inte låta henne komma lindrigt undan. Det gjorde honom upphetsad bara av att tänka på det. _Ja, vi kommer fanimig ha riktigt kul._

Jan stannade upp när en dörr öppnades längre fram i korridoren. Han höjde en aning på ögonbrynen. Han hade trott att de redan hade utplånat alla vakter på den här våningen. Tydligen hade han fel. Det ryckte lite i mungiporna på honom. Han tänkte inte säga nej till lite mer blodspill.

Men personen som kom ut genom dörren var inte någon vakt. Det var bara en gamling, klädd i pressade byxor och väst, med svart hår och monokel. _Vad i helvete? Är det här ett skämt?_

Det hördes ett underligt ljud, i stil med det som ljöd då man använde en sax för att klippa någonting itu. Strax därefter delades Jans cigarr i två halvor och den ena föll ner på golvet, där den rykte och glödde ett kort tag för att därefter slockna. Sedan hände någonting ännu konstigare. Två likätare, som stod snett bakom honom, fick överkroppen separerad från underkroppen inom loppet av en sekund, varpå de båda föll ner på golvet i en skur av rött regn.

Jan drog häftigt efter andan då kalla droppar av likätarblod träffade honom i ansiktet. Han öppnade munnen, tappade cigarrhalvan som fortfarande satt i hans mungipa, men stängde den snabbt igen. Han vände tillbaka blicken mot den gamle mannen, som långsamt kom gående mot honom med händerna bakom ryggen. _Vad fan är det här?_

– Kära nån, jag missade visst, anmärkte gamlingen beklagansvärt. Jag är nog inte lika flink som jag brukade vara.

_Vad gjorde han?_ Jan höjde sin kpist och vägrade släppa gubben med blicken. Den jäveln hade knappt rört ett finger, men han visste ändå att han hade gjort _någonting_. Men vad? Och hur?

Gamlingen sträckte på sig och lät händerna, som var beklädda med svarta handskar, falla till sidorna.

– Mitt namn är Walter Dornez, Hellsingfamiljens butler, sa han. Och före detta vampyrjägare.

Med det höjde han ena handen och gjorde en enkel, smått svepande gest, som om han vinkade till en gammal vän. Han höll någonting i handen, det var Jan säker på, men han kunde inte se vad det var. Jan knäppte med fingrarna och pekade på gamlingen.

– Skjut! beordrade han.

Det var tur att de idiotiska likätarna åtminstone visste vad _det_ kommandot betydde. Jan kände hur hans irriation bara växte då han insåg att gamlingen var jävligt snabb, tillräckligt snabb för att undvika att träffas av de otaliga kulorna, som for åt alla håll och kanter. Han klarade knappt ens av att följa skitstöveln med blicken; först duckade han under en salva, sedan voltade han över en annan. Det var som om han befann sig överallt och ingenstans på en och samma gång. _Fan, ingen sa nåt om nån övermänsklig gamling med osynligt vapen!_

– De är alldeles för långsamma! hånade Walter. Likätare är i slutändan bara likätare. Ihärdiga, men knappast oövervinneliga!

Han lät inte ens ansträngd.

Det var då eldgivningen plötsligt upphörde. Jan kastade en blick över axeln, för att finna att likätarna stod blickstilla. Han insåg att någonting var lindat kring deras slöa kroppar. Någonting som såg ut som hårtunna linor, som nästan verkade blänka en aning i skenet från taklamporna. Jan tittade tillbaka på Walter, som stod med de knutna nävarna höjda och de andra ändarna av linorna virade kring sina fingrar. Gamlingen drog åt och resultatet var ingenting annat än spektakulärt.

Likätarna klövs i flera bitar, som landade på golvet ackompanjerade av våta ljud. Luke stirrade storögt på scenen som bredde sig ut framför honom. Det låg kroppsdelar överallt och blodet som hade spillts var tillräckligt för att fylla ett badkar. Korridoren hade förvandlats till ett blodbad – bokstavligen.

Jan kände hur svetten pärlade sig i hans panna. Han stirrade storögt på Walter då han hotfullt närmade sig. Den där gamle gubben hade dödat nästan femton likätare inom loppet av ett par få sekunder. Det var helt jävla otroligt. Han var definitivt inte bara någon gubbstrutt som hade irrat bort sig från ålderdomshemmet.

– Jag rekommenderar att du pissar på dig, sa Walter. Och ber till din odugliga gud.

_Men vänta lite,_ tänkte Jan. _Var inte det här precis vad jag ville ha? _Jo, det stämde. Han hade, utan några större förhoppningar, letat efter en utmaning och här var den, mitt framför näsan på honom. Hittills hade det varit rena barnleken att plöja sig igenom Hellsing så kallade "styrkor." Det var på tiden att någonting faktiskt hände. Han drog på munnen, innan han gav upp ett högljutt skratt.

– Fan, vad härligt! anmärkte han. Att slakta er idioter började bli riktigt jävla tråkigt!

Han knäppte med fingrarna. I ena änden av korridoren marscherade en ny hord med likätare upp för trappan och tågade fram till honom, med både sköldar och vapen höjda. De var större i antalet än gruppen han nyss hade förlorat. Den är flockan bestod av runt omkring trettio likätare. Det fanns inte en chans att farfar skulle klara av så många på en och samma gång.

Walter såg en aning överväldigad ut – men bara för ett ögonblick. Han kastade en blick över axeln och ropade:

– Fröken Seras, nu skulle det passa med lite eldunderstöd!

Han tog ett steg åt sidan och det var först då som Jan märkte att den ena dubbeldörren i andra änden av korridoren stod öppen. Mitt i dörröppningen låg en ung kvinna på mage, med ett stort gevär i händerna. Eller var det verkligen ett gevär? Hon befann sig i krypskytteposition, men vapnet påminde mer om en raketkastare – eller någon typ av kanon.

Jan hann knappt förstå vad det var som pågick förrän hon avfyrade. Den stora kulan lämnade mynningen och han tog ett rent instinktivt hopp åt sidan, för att pressa sig själv mot väggen. Trots att projektilen passerade honom med en halvmeters marginal, kunde han känna luftdraget ifrån den. Kulan gick rakt igenom ett av leden med likätare och sänkte effektivt ett dussin på en och samma gång. Den bara rev igenom deras kroppar som om de inte vore gjorda av papper. Likätarna föll omkull med var sitt stort, gapande hål i bröstkorgen.

Okej, det där hade han inte räknat med. De var visst ena luriga jävlar, de här Hellsingsvinen.

Hon höll redan på att ladda om sitt vapen. Den där jävla slynan, Seras, som gamlingen hade kalla henne för... Hon hade snart gjort sig förtjänt av samma förstklassiga behandling som Integra Hellsing skulle få.

Jan uppfattade i ögonvrån hur den gamle jäveln skyndade sig in genom dörren som han hade kommit ifrån, noggrann med att stänga efter sig. _Så lätt kommer du inte undan!_ I det ögonblicket avfyrade Seras sitt vapen igen. Jan böjde på benen och samlade kraft, innan han hoppade upp och undvek att träffas av kulan, som kom farande genom korridoren i alldeles för snabb hastighet för att likätarna skulle kunna se den. Han voltade mitt i luften, innan han stadigt landade på båda fötter. Bakom honom uppstod en explosion; det var som om den där kulan hade innehållit en jävla massa smällare, som nu detonerade och skapade en fyrverkeriuppvisning i rött, gult och orange. En hastig blick över axeln avslöjade att de kvarvarande likätarna föll livlösa ner på golvet. _Värdelösa skitstövlar! Ska man få nåt gjort får man göra det själv!_

Jan sparkade ner dörren som Walter hade försvunnit in genom. Stora träbitar och mindre flisor flög åt alla möjliga håll, allt medan röken från explosionen spred sig och försämrade hans synfält, trots hans supervampyrsyn. Han höjde kpisten och avfyrade vilt in i rummet.

– Vad sägs om det, din gamla sate? morrade han.

När röken långsamt började sänka sig ner mot golvet klickade det bara tomt i kpisten. Jan insåg plötsligt att Walter inte längre befann sig i rummet som han hade sökt skydd inuti. Det fanns inte ens blodstänk på golvet, som kunde förtälja att han hade lyckats skada gamlingen. Det enda han verkade ha lyckats åstadkomma var att skjuta väggen full med en jävla massa kulhål.

_Var...?_

Han hann inte ens tänka färdigt den tanken förrän han kände hur det ryckte till i underläppen. Överraskat tittade han ner och såg hur en av de där tunna, uppenbarligen dödligt vassa, linorna hade snurrat sig fast om en av hans piercingar. Han svor lågmält för sig själv då någon drog i linan och den lilla guldringen slets loss från underläppen.

Jan spottade ut blodet som samlades inuti hans mun och såg sig omkring. Det var då han fick syn på Walter, till vänster om honom, ett par meter bort. Han gav upp ett ilsket krigsvrål och planerade mentalt hur han skulle gå tillväga för att den gamle jäveln skulle lida så mycket som möjligt då han krossade livet ur honom. Men då han tog ett steg framåt med kpisten i båda händerna, med avsikten att slå gubben i ansiktet med kolven, stoppades han plötsligt då någonting tog ett järngrepp om hans ena handled.

Vapnet föll ur händerna på honom, innan hans arm vreds om och tvingades in bakom rygen på honom, i en smärtsam vinkel som verkade hota att slita kroppsdelen från sin axel. Det tog inte lång tid förrän den andra armen råkade ut för samma sak, varpå någonting slog undan fötterna under honom. Han föll handlöst ner på golvet och landade hårt på mage, samtidigt som han kom till insikt om att hans angripare hade följt med honom i fallet och nu satt grensle över korsryggen på honom.

– Är du okej, Walter? frågade en ljus röst.

Jan vred på huvudet och såg att det var den jävla käringen med kanonvapnet som hade fällt honom, och som nu höll honom ner på marken. Fan, vad stark hon var! Om hon hade varit en vanlig människa, hade han lätt kunnat ta sig ur hennes grepp och smälla henne på käften. Men hon var uppenbarligen inte någon människa.

– Dra åt helvete! väste Jan ilsket. Det är _jag_ som ska vara överst!

Seras böjde sig fram och skallade honom i bakhuvudet, vilket omtöcknade honom med ett flertal pulserande stötar av smärta.

Walter sträckte på sig och vände sig om, med skymten av ett leende på läpparna.

– Jadå, svarade han. Men jag tror att jag är lite ringrostig.

Jan åtrhämtade sig snabbt – han var ju ändå en vampyr – och försökte streta emot så gott han kunde, men utan större framgång. Den där blonda subban behövde sättas på plats, så självbelåten hon såg ut att vara.

– Imponerande grepp, anmärkte Walter. Var lärde du dig det?

– Jag var ju faktiskt polis förut, svarade Seras menande.

– Bort med dig! inflikade Jan argt. Din jävla vampyrsubba!

_Lugna ner dig,_ sa han mentalt åt sig själv, ovillig att ge dem tillfredsställelsen i att se hur jävla förbannad han var. Han klämde fram ett ansträngt skratt och blängde upp på gamlingen, som tornade upp sig över honom.

– Är den här bruden den bästa ni har? hånade han. Inte undra på att ni föll som bowlingkäglor, era jävla kukhuvuden!

Det smala leendet föll omedelbart från Walters läppar och en strikt bestämdhet lade sig i stället över hans anlete.

– Det är _jag_ som ställer frågorna här, sa han bestämt. Vad är syftet med den här attacken? Varifrån kommer du?

Jan höjde på ögonbrynen i spelad förvåning.

– Vem, jag? frågade han. Jag är bara en turist som hade vägarna förbi, tänkte bara titta in och säga hej. Är det lugnt, eller?

Walter gav Seras en kort nickning. Vampyrbruden släppte taget om Jans högra arm, men han hann inte använda den nyvunna friheten för att ta sig loss från hennes grepp. Walters fot for nämligen ner på handen med förvånansvärd styrka, vilket fick det att knaka till högljutt, och höll den fastpressad mot golvet. Jan kunde inte förhindra sig själv från att ge upp ett kort skrik av smärta. Det kändes som att varenda litet ben i hans hand hade krossats och malts ner till tusentals småbitar.

– Unge man, sa Walter lågmält. Den vänstra står näst på tur.

Som för att understryka vad han just hade sagt, valde han att trycka åt extra hårt mot handen med hälen på sin sko. Jan grimaserade och gjorde en skarp utandning mellan sina hårt hopbitna tänder.

– Vi följde bara order, okej? snäste han. Vi blev tillsagda att anfalla Hellsings högkvarter och döda alla vi stötte på. Vi skulle se till att förgöra De Tolvs Orden och er tama vampyr.

– "Vi"? upprepade Walter. Du arbetar inte ensam. Vem mer har befäl?

Jan gav upp ett överlägset hånskratt.

– Du är smart du, sa han ironiskt. Just nu håller min storebrorsa på att spöa den odöda skiten ur Alucard!

* * *

**A/N:** Jag brukar inte använda mig av så starkt språk, men... ja, det hör ju till Jans karaktär.


	11. Kapitel 10: Dead Zone Part 2

_Någonstans i England finns en hemlig organisation som skyddar drottningen, imperiet och i viss mån också mänskligheten från allehanda monster. Hellsing har kunskapen, verktygen och de långa gaddar som krävs för att röja upp bland likätare och vampyrer. I främsta ledet står en åldrig vampyr med silverkulor i pistolen och år av träning i monsterjagandets konst._

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Jag äger ingenting. Bara orden jag har skrivit.

**A/N:** Nu flyter det på bra, lika bra att passa på att skriva när man har tid över då! :)

* * *

**Kapitel 10: Dead Zone – Part 2**

_I get that a lot. __But then, what does that make you? A man? A dog? __Or a freak?_  
– Alucard

Luke gick långsamt ner för trappan till den andra källarvåningen. Han började bli trött på att leta efter sin måltavla. Det kliade i hans fingrar efter lite... action. Han rynkade nästan på näsan vid den tanken. Det lät som någonting som hans yngre bror kunde säga, men när allt kom omkring var det faktiskt sant. Han hade sökt igenom hela det första källarplanet, men funnit att det var tomt. Inte ens några värdelösa soldater att slakta som simpelt tidsfördriv. Kort sagt kände han sig rastlös.

Han stannade upp mitt i trappan. Det fanns någonting här nere. Någonting gammalt och kraftfullt. Han drog lite på munnen. Det verkade som att han slutligen var på väg att nå fram till sin slutdestination. Han skyndade sig nerför resten av trappan med nyfunnen energi i sina steg. Hur länge hade han inte väntat på den här stunden?

– Jag vet att du är där, Alucard! ropade han. Jag kan känna din närvaro, trots att du gömmer dig!

Han sträckte sig fram för att öppna den första dörren i korridoren, men stannade upp vid ljudet av en mörk röst:

– Varför skulle jag gömma mig?

Luke vidgade ögonen och drog hastigt tillbaka sin hand. Han snodde runt och kisade i dunklet. Det var först då han insåg att någonting – eller kanske snarare någon – väntade på honom i andra änden av den långa korridoren. Han gick närmare och kunde snart urskilja konturerna av ett bord och en stol. Efter att ha tagit ytterligare ett par steg framåt, lade han märke till allt fler detaljer. På bordet stod en öppnad flaska vin, som hade fått sällskap av två vinglas, varav det ena stod uppochnervänt, medan det andra var till hälften fullt med den rubinröda vätskan. I stolen satt en man med knäppta händer, som vilade i knäet.

Så det här var Alucard? Luke lät sin blick glida över den beryktade vampyren. Det första som slog honom var hur stor Alucard var, med sina breda axlar och sin längd, som uppenbarligen var imponerande, även när han satt ner. Vampyren var en uppenbarelse i rött och svart och hans ögon doldes av ett par solglasögon med runda glas färgade i en varm, gul färg.

Luke kunde inte rå för att han fylldes med vördnad.

– Jag varken gömmer mig eller försöker fly, anmärkte Alucard avmätt. Våga inte missta mitt tålamod för feghet.

Det fanns en vass underton i hans röst, som om han faktiskt hade tagit illa vid sig av Lukes anklagelse.

– Jag började faktiskt bli en aning uttråkad av att vänta på dig, tillade han.

När Luke stannade stod han inte mer än sex meter ifrån Alucard. Han böjde sig ner i en lätt bugning.

– Det är en ära att få träffa den store Alucard, sa han. Mitt namn är Luke Valentine. Jag ber om ursäkt för att ha låtit dig vänta.

Det fanns inte många som aldrig hade hört talas om Alucard, varken bland de patetiska människorna eller de överlägsna vampyrerna. Det gick rykten om hans otroliga styrka, hur han gled fram genom hav av blod. Man kallade honom för en sann vampyr; en Nosferatu. En individ som inte längre hade minsta lilla spår av mänsklighet kvar inom sig. Ett monster vars krafter utstrålade ett mörker som även kastade skuggor över själva mörkret. Det var äntligen dags att ta reda på om det fanns något stänk av sanning i alla dessa rykten.

Som människa hade Luke fruktat Alucard. Eller åtminstone berättelserna som omgav honom. Men då han hade givit upp sitt mänskliga liv och blivit en högre stående varelse, hade han börjat beundra den andre vampyren. Alucard hade varit odödlighetens första pionjär. Vad de andra som hörde till vampyrsläktet än försökte åstadkomma, så kunde de inte göra mer än att jaga efter hans skugga.

Men Luke visste att det inte fanns någon, inte ens en vampyr, som besatt sann odödlighet. Och när han väl hade Alucards huvud i sin ägo, spetsad på en påle, skulle alla andra också inse det. Han tänkte se till så att hans vildaste fantasier blev till verklighet – någonting som endast kunde ske genom att döda Alucard.

Luke sträckte in handen innanför sin kavaj och drog fram ett gevär ur ett specialtillverkat höfthölster för större vapen. Det var ett dubbelpipigt, avsågat hagelgevär som hade genomgått ett flertal modifikationer för att det skulle bli så kraftfullt som möjligt. Vapnet var varken speciellt stort eller tungt, vilket var ytterst behändigt då det var enkelt att ta med sig.

Sedan for han fram mot Alucard och tillintetgjorde det lilla avståndet som fanns kvar mellan dem, inom loppet av en knapp sekund. Han höjde på ena benet och satte foten mot Alucards högra axel, pressade åt ordentligt, som om han trodde att han kunde nagla fast den mörkhårige vampyren vid stolen om han lyckades uppamma tillräckligt mycket styrka. Hagelgeväret höll han riktat mot Alucards huvud, med ett fast grepp om kolven. Men så kände han någonting som trycktes mot hans bröstkorg och tittade hastigt ner, för att finna att det var mynningen på en silverfärgade pistol, som Alucard höll i.

För ett kort ögonblick var de båda helt stilla. De stirrade på varandra, som i ett försök att mäta den andres svagheter och styrkor endast med blicken, samtidigt som de hårt greppade om respektive vapen.

– Du är snabb, anmärkte Alucard lugnt.

– Underskatta mig inte, rådde Luke. Du har aldrig mött en vampyr som jag förut. Jag kommer ersätta dig som den nya vampyrfursten.

Med det kramade han om avtryckaren på sitt hagelgevär – uppenbarligen i samma stund som även Alucard avfyrade. Smärta bröt ut i Lukes bröstkorg och han slungades bakåt ett par meter, innan han hårt landade på stengolvet.

Luften var full med den stickande lukten av krutstänk och ljudet av den hastiga eldgivningen ekade genom den långa korridoren. _Typiskt,_ tänkte Luke då en klibbig fuktighet spred sig rakt genom hans skjorta och vidare till kavajen. Men å andra sidan hade hans kostym redan smutsats ner; han skulle bli tvungen att slänga den i vilket fall som helst. Det sved i bröstkorgen, men hans goda vampyrläkekött hade redan börjat verka.

Alucard skrattade. Till en början var lätet lågmält, nästan en aning trevande, innan det snabbt växte i styrka och till slut lät genuint roat, som om han precis hade fått höra slutklämmen på ett listigt skämt. Luke kände hur det började rycka i mungiporna. Han fann det svårt att inte ryckas med i den andre vampyrens plötsliga munterhet då ett högljutt skratt bubblade upp ur strupen på honom.

Hans fingrar slöt sig hårt kring hagelgeväret, som låg bredvid honom, innan han snabbt satte sig upp och avfyrade. Alucard, som hade rätat på sig i stolen med en strimmig mask av blod tvärs över ansiktet, träffades än en gång mitt i pannan. Ett flin låg på hans läppar, även då hans huvud for bakåt av kraften i kulan. Han höjde sin pistol och tryckte av, om och om igen.

Men Luke var, som Alucard själv hade konstaterat, snabb. Nu fick han tillfälle att demonstrera exakt _hur_ snabb han egentligen var. Han rörde sig graciöst från sida till sida, som om han var mitt uppe i en snabb dans för en, då han enkelt undvek att träffas av kulorna, som for fram mot honom.

Det klickade tomt i Alucards pistol och han lyfte långsamt upp huvudet. Han tittade på Luke med någonting som liknade gillande och gav upp en imponerad vissling. Luke rätade på sig och log snett.

– Jag sa ju att jag var annorlunda, sa han. Jag har alla de vampyriska egenskaper du besitter.

Han skakade lite på huvudet.

– Jag ber om ursäkt, nu ljög jag, erkände han. Faktum är att jag har mer än så. Jag är din överman.

* * *

– Jag och min bror skapades för ett enda syfte, förklarade Jan. Att döda er jävlar.

Han tittade upp på Walter med ett brett flin på läpparna. Vad som blixtrade förbi inuti hans gula ögon kunde inte beskrivas på något annat sätt än som galenskap. Walter knöt argt nävarna och blängde ner på den mörkhyade vampyren, fortfarande med foten på hans högra hand.

– Ni är så jävla döda och ni vet det inte ens! hånade Jan illvilligt.

Seras vred till om hans vänstra arm, vilket fick honom att häftigt flämta till av smärta.

– Du är knappast i rätt position för att hota oss, anmärkte Walter kyligt.

Jan mötte Walters blick under tystnad, innan han öppnade munnen och släppte ut ett högljutt gapskratt. _Han är verkligen enkelspårig,_ for genom Walters huvud då han stampade till på Jans hand än en gång och kände hur de trasiga benen rörde på sig under hans skosula. Jan tystnade, men flinet låg kvar på hans läppar.

– Du måste vara senil, anmärkte han.

Med det gav han upp ett läte som påminde om en vargs ylande. Ljudet av många fotsteg nådde Walters öron, vilket fick honom att överraskat titta upp. Fanns det ännu fler likätare, som bara väntade på att bli inkallade till striden? Han som hade trott att de hade lyckats likvidera hela den zombieliknande armén.

Men när likätarna nådde fram till korridoren insåg han att de såg annorlunda ut. Visst, de var alla klädda i stridsmundering, men de saknade maskingevären och sköldarna, som de andra hade varit utrustade med. Dessutom…

Walter spärrade upp ögonen. Hellsings vapensköld var fastsydd på likätarnas kläder. _Herregud…_ För ett ögonblick kunde varken han eller Seras göra annat än att stirra med växande fasa på scenen som utvecklades mitt framför dem.

Men det korta ögonblicken var uppenbarligen allt som Jan Valentine behövde för att frigöra sig själv. Han slet åt sig sin förstörda hand och armbågade Seras i ansiktet, vilket fick henne att skrika till och förlora greppet om honom. Det tog inte lång tid förrän han var uppe på fötter och skyndade sig bort mot de annalkande likätarna. Seras låg kvar på golvet och kved smärtat med händerna över sin blödande näsa.

Walters blick gled över likätarna, som en gång i tiden hade varit hans kollegor. De tog sig långsamt fram med utsträckta armar och famlande händer, medan käftarna hungrigt öppnades och stängdes om vartannat. Ögonen var så djupt insjunkna i den snabbt förruttnande huden att de inte såg ut att vara mycket mer än ett par tomma, svarta ögonhålor.

– Herregud, viskade Walter. Vad har ni gjort?

– Det roliga har bara börjat! ropade Jan skadeglatt.

Han tog ett par kvicka steg framåt och Walter gjorde sig redo att gå till anfall, med de rakbladsvassa linorna lindade kring sina handskbeklädda fingrar. Men så hoppade Jan upp i luften, for förbi ovanför Walters huvud, och landade på andra sidan om honom. Walter snodde runt, för att se hur Jan satte kurs mot dubbeldörrarna i änden av korridoren; dörrarna som ledde till konferensrummet.

– Stanna! beordrade Walter ilsket.

Han slängde iväg en handfull av sina linor, som lindade sig runt Jans högra arm, och ryckte till. Jan stannade inte ens upp då linorna slet i hans kroppsdel, utan fortsatte bara att springa, som om han inte ens kände smärtan då hans hud revs upp. Armen slets av från axeln i en skur av blod och Jan skrattade hysteriskt som en vettvilling.

Han var framme vid dubbeldörrarna och slängde våldsamt upp dem, innan han tvärnitade halvvägs över tröskeln. De Tolvs Orden var redo för honom, där de satt vända mot dörröppningen med var sin pistol i handen. Integra satt längst fram, lugn och rakryggad; till synes helt orädd. Hon tittade på Jan och tog till orda med silkeslen röst:

– Du klarade det. Jag får gratulera.

Sedan höjde hon sin pistol och de andra herrarna följde omedelbart hennes exempel.

– Satan i gatan, muttrade Jan.

Han hann knappt tystna förrän skottlossning bröt ut och hans kropp genomborrades av oräkneliga silverkulor. När ammunitionen tog slut och en tystnad spred sig genom rummet, föll han omkull på golvet, full med kulhål och med söndertrasade kläder.

Integra ställde sig upp och gick fram till honom, men stannade upp då hon fick syn på vad som pågick i korridoren utanför.

– Vad ända in i…?

* * *

Alucard stapplade inte ens då han pepprades full med hagel, som om han vore en måltavla på en skjutbana, medan Luke Valentine undvek att träffas av varje skott han avfyrades. Den bleke vampyren hade inte sett mycket ut för världen då han kommit ner till källaren och slängt ut sig ogrundade anklagelser, iklädd sin fina, vita märkeskostym. Men det hade visat sig att han hade utomordentliga reflexer och dödlig pricksäkerhet. Han rörde på sig med snabbhet och lätthet – det verkade komma helt naturligt för honom – och han släppte aldrig Alucard med blicken. Det var uppenbart att han fortfarande var väldigt ung, att det inte hade gått så lång tid sedan han hade bytt ut sin mänsklighet mot vampyrism, men det fick hans förmågor att framstå som allt mer imponerande.

Alucard sänkte sina pistoler, den silvriga Casullen och den svarta Schakalen – den sistnämnda hade han dragit då han insett att han behövde bättre eldkraft – och gav upp ett skratt. Han hade inte roat sig såhär mycket sedan incidenten i Badrick då Iscariots fader Anderson hade dykt upp. Det hade varit en förvånansvärt uppfriskande strid; han hade till och med fått huvudet avskuret, drog han sig till minnes.

Luke stannade upp och stirrade på sin motståndare, som skrattade, trots att det droppade blod från varenda en av hans kroppsdelar.

– Det här är utmärkt! log Alucard. Dina krafter är tydligen större än de hos en kategori A-vampyr.

Hans skador hade redan börjat läka då han satte sina vapen i hölstren innanför den långa kappan. Han höjde sina händer och placerade dem vid vardera sidan om huvudet, innan han lät sina ögon smalnas av. Det var dags att ta den här striden till nya höjder.

– Frigör Kontrollrestriktionen till nivå tre, nivå två, nivå ett, mumlade Alucard. Godkännande av situation A erkänns. Inleder Cromwellåkallan.

Han rätade långsamt ut sina armar och förflyttade händerna så att de befann sig framför hans ansikte. Den vänstra handen vinklade han neråt, lät pekfingret och långfingret peka mot golvet, medan ringfingret och lillfingret låg hopvikta, samtidigt som tummen stack rakt ut. Han gjorde likadant med höger hand, men vinklade den i stället upp mot taket. Han förde händerna närmare varandra och stannade då fingerspetsarna strök emot varandra, vilket skapade ett rektangelformat utrymme mellan hans händer.

– Energirestriktioner lyfts för begränsad användning fram till dess att fienden har tystats, fortsatte han lågmält.

Alucard kände hur hans kropp började förändras. Hans kläder flöt ihop med hans hud och ett mörker lade sig över honom, som om hela han hade målats med svart målarfärg.

– Nu, Luke Valentine, ska jag visa dig hur _riktiga_ vampyrer strider! kungjorde han.

Flera tiotals ögon dök upp längs med hans kropp; det var som om de plötsligt tog form ur tomma intet. De slogs alla upp samtidigt och stirrade på Luke med intensivt röd, blodtörstig blick.

Ett tjockt mörker böljade kring Alucard, likt dimma, då två nya kroppsdelar växte fram under hans armar. Men det var inga mänskliga kroppsdelar.

Det var två stora, svarta hundhuvuden, som såg ut som någonting hämtat direkt ur en sida av "Baskervilles hund." De vargliknande, spetsiga öronen stod rakt upp och de karmosinfärgade ögonen verkade glöda i det trista dunklet i källaren. Nosen rynkades i en hotfull morrning, som blottade de skräckinjagande raderna med farligt långa, vassa tänder, vilka verkade uppta större delen av munnen.

Två pälsbeklädda ben, som tog slut i kloförsedda tassar, sköt ut ur Alucards bröstkorg. Hans kropp delades i två delar då den tvåhövdade hunden frigjorde sig från det som fanns kvar av hans människoliknande gestalt. Armar, ben och huvud föll ihop på golvet i en kladdig röra, som löstes upp till otaliga små insekter, vilka slingrade sig fram mellan sprickorna i golvet. Hans köttsliga kropp var vid det här laget oviktig; han behövde den inte för att utnyttja den kraft han hade släppt lös, som allt för länge hade legat slumrande inom honom. Det tog inte lång tid förrän hunden, som nu inrymde hans innersta väsen, hade grott en kropp, ett par bakben och en lång, piskande svans.

Den stora, mörkerhöljda besten kastade sig fram mot Luke, vars ansikte var förvridet i en mask av ren och skär rädsla. Svett rann nerför ansiktet på honom, glasögonen hade glidit ner mot nästippen och hans mun hängde öppen i ett stumt skrik, som snabbt övergick till ett riktigt skrik då det ena hundhuvudets käftar slogs ihop alldeles intill hans ena arm. Odjuret tornade upp sig över honom och salivblandad fradga droppade ner på hans ansikte. Det var först då han började röra på sig. Han snodde runt och började springa därifrån, springa så fort de darrande benen bar honom. Hunden var inte sen med att följa efter, men tack vare sin oerhörda snabbhet hade han redan hunnit få ett stort försprång.

_Sa jag till dig att du kunde gå, kanske?_

Odjurets ena huvud öppnade munnen och ut ur den sköt en arm fram. En arm vars hand greppade om den svarta Schakalen. Pekfingret kramade åt om avtryckaren och pistolen avfyrades. Kulan träffade Luke strax under det vänstra knävecket, vilket rev loss underbenet från överbenet. Det rann ymniga mängder med blod från benstumpen och han vacklade till, blev tvungen att sätta ena handen mot den närmaste väggen för att få stöd. Men han gav sig inte för det. Han hoppade fram på ett ben så snabbt han bara kunde – vilket inte var speciellt snabbt – i hopp om att hinna fram till trappan ett par meter längre fram.

Det var lustigt att han faktiskt trodde att han hade en chans att komma undan i det skick som han för tillfället befann sig i. Det här var ingenting annat än en kattochråttalek, där det var han som var råttan.

Schakalen avfyrades en gång till. Den här gången var det höger underben som sprängdes loss i en explosion av blod, ben och vävnad. Luke föll handlöst omkull på golvet intill det första trappsteget. Han satte sig flämtande upp, tungt lutad mot trappan, och stirrade storögt på helveteshunden.

– Vad i helvete är du för nåt? vrålade han.

Den svarta besten tog ett par steg tillbaka och sjönk in i skuggorna. De många insekterna, som hade hunnit ta sig fram till Luke, samlades i en stor hög, där de smälte ihop med varandra och antog formen av Alucards kroppsliga skepnad. Han rätade på sig med ett brett flin, allt medan hans svarta hår fladdrade kring huvudet, trots att han befann sig inomhus. Roat böjde han sig ner och plockade upp ett av de avskjutna underbenen, allt medan Luke patetiskt jämrade sig av smärta.

_Det är bara en fasad,_ tänkte Alucard övertygat. _Han låtsas vara sårbar för att jag ska slappna av, så att han kan överraska mig med sin attack._

– Dra inte ut på det, manade Alucard. Jag står ju här. Ge mig allt du har!

Han klämde åt om benet han höll i tills det krossades mellan hans fingrar.

– Anfall mig! Du har bara förlorat dina ben, sa Alucard upphetsat. Frammana dina lakejer, gör dig fri från din kropp och förvandla dig! Regenerera dina ben, plocka upp ditt gevär och ställ dig upp!

Han tog ett djupt andetag, drog långsamt in den välbekanta doften av blod.

– Kvällen är fortfarande så ung, fortsatte han. Sätt fart! Skynda dig! Skynda, skynda!

– Jävla missfoster! skrek Luke.

Alucard vidgade överraskat sina ögon och tittade under tystnad ner på den andre vampyren. Det var inte förrän i det ögonblicket som det gick upp för honom att rädslan i Lukes ansikte var oförfalskad. Luke hade inte alls någon plan på att vagga in Alucard i en känsla av falsk trygghet, för att kunna slå till då han minst anade. Alucard kände hur hans ögon smalnade av då en våg av förakt sköljde över honom.

– Nu ser jag dig för vad du verkligen är, muttrade han. Du är patetisk! Inget mer än ett värdelöst, snörvlande köttstycke!

– Håll käften! snäste Luke med ett plötsligt svall av ilska. Du är bara Hellsingfamiljens leksak! En knähund som inte ens förtjänas att kallas för vamp…

– Tystnad!

Alucards djupa, auktoritära stämma fick Luke att ögonblickligen stänga munnen. Det lilla mod som den bleke vampyren hade lyckats uppamma försvann hastigt och han kröp ihop där han satt, som om han hoppades att kunna sjunka genom golvet.

Ett nytt, större hundhuvud växte fram ur Alucards ena axel. Dess ansikte var övertäckt med kort, svart päls och små, glödande röda ögon. Munnen var vidöppen och den stora tungan hängde hungrigt ut mellan käftarna.

– Om jag är en hund, så är du hundmat, anmärkte Alucard lugnt.

Besten gjorde ett utfall och Luke kunde inte göra mycket mer än att hjälplöst skrika då den slukade honom inom loppet av ett par få sekunder. När hunden svalde fanns det inte mycket bevis kvar på att Luke Valentine någonsin ens hade funnits till, förutom pölen av blod vid botten av källartrappan.

Alucard kunde inte rå för att han kände sig besviken över att den andre vampyren inte hade haft mer att komma med. Det var synd att han hade överskattat honom så grovt. Som vampyr hade Luke inte varit mycket mer än en värdelös skitstövel. Det kändes ganska passande att han hade fått sluta sina dagar som hundskit.

Alucard flinade lite för sig själv och höjde blicken. Av detta att döma förstod han hur svag den andre vampyren var, den som härjade uppe på tredje våningen. Men ändå verkade de andra ha en del svårigheter med honom.

Han slöt ögonen, redan medveten om det faktum att Integra inte befann sig i direkt fara, vilket var det viktigaste just nu. De delade ett speciellt band, som alltid höll dem sammanlänkade, och utöver det hade han även smakat på hennes blod. Om hon hade varit i knipa, skulle han ha känt det på sig. Däremot anade han att hon var upprörd över någonting, men han visste inte vad.

* * *

Det var kaos.

Hela Integras stab hade förvandlats till hjärndöda likätare. Hon stirrade på de förruttnande varelserna, registrerade de knappt igenkännbara ansiktena, och upplevde det som att någon hade stoppat ner sin kalla hand genom hennes strupe och slutit fingrarna kring hennes hjärta i ett obarmhärtigt grepp. Nog för att hon hade försökt förvänta sig det värsta, men ingenting hade någonsin kunnat förbereda henne inför det här.

Integra svalde hårt, plötsligt torr i halsen. De här männen hade arbetat under hennes befäl; de hade varit hennes _ansvar_. Hur kunde situationen ha spårat ur så fullständigt? Hur kunde hon ha svikit sina anställda så grundligt? Det var... oförlåtligt.

Hennes blick gled över Seras och hon insåg plötsligt att den unga vampyren hade fått problem. Seras hade nämligen blivit liggande på golvet en stund efter att Jan Valentine hade knäckt hennes näsben, och då hon slutligen hade tagit sig upp på fötter, hade likätarna fått tag i henne. Nu var hon omringad av dem, hjälplös utan något vapen, då de slet i henne. Hon försökte kämpa emot, men de var helt enkelt för många. _Jag måste hjälpa henne,_ for hastigt genom Integras huvud.

Hon tvekade för ett kort ögonblick, vilket visade sig vara ett ögonblick för mycket. Då en av likätarna missade att ta ett bett av Seras kind med farligt liten marginal, var det någonting som hände med vampyren. Det var som om alla de vampyrinstinkter som hon vanligtvis saknade hade väckts till liv inom henne, lika plötsligt som att slå på en strömbrytare.

Seras släppte alla hämningar och gick lös på sina angripare. Hon vände sig om mot en av likätarna, som ryckte i hennes hår, och tog tag om dess arm, innan hon slet av den från axeln. Nästa likätare armbågade hon rakt i pannan, vilket antagligen slog in pannbenet på den. Hon klöste ut ögonen på en annan och körde handen genom magen på nästa, som om de inte vore mer än slitna trasdockor. Och hon slutade inte där. Hon bara fortsatte med att utöka det redan omfattande blodbadet ute i korridoren, utan att stanna, utan att tänka sig för vad hon gjorde, allt medan stänk av röd färg blixtrade förbi inuti hennes vanligtvis blå ögon.

Men det värsta var att det var få av likätarna som hon faktiskt dödade, insåg Integra. De flesta sänkte hon bara och lät dem ligga på golvet i smärtor, antingen med avslitna kroppsdelar eller stora hål i torson. Att döda en likätare krävde att man förstörde hjärnan eller hjärtat. Det var en nåd att bespara dem onödigt lidande och döda dem snabbt. Men det hade Seras uppenbarligen glömt bort.

– Seras! ropade Integra.

Men den unga kvinnan i fråga verkade inte höra. I stället sparkade hon till en likätare tvärs över bröstkorgen, vilket fick den att slungas iväg och in i en vägg, ackompanjerad av ett omisskännligt, krasande ljud.

Integra stod inte ut. Det högg i hennes hjärta av att se sina före detta anställda plågas på det här sättet. Hon tänkte inte ens, utan hennes kropp agerade på egen hand då hon sprang fram mot Seras.

– Nej, Seras, det räcker nu! vädjade hon.

Seras var just i färd med att trycka ner sin häl mot en fallen likätares huvud när Integra nådde fram till henne. Blodet dunkade i öronen på Integra då hon gjorde det första hon kom at tänka på; hon lade sina armar om vampyren, i hopp om att kunna hålla tillbaka henne.

– Snälla Seras, du har gjort tillräckligt! fortsatte Integra. Bara... sluta.

Seras stannade upp mitt i rörelsen, plötsligt medveten om vad hon höll på med. Hon drog genast bort foten från likätaren under henne och stirrade på blodbadet, som hon hade givit upphov till.

– Vad har jag gjort?

Hennes röst var knappt ens en viskning, brusten och fylld med rädsla inför det egna jaget.

– Det är okej, Seras, mumlade Integra.

För en kort stund stod de bara där, fastlåsta i en ensidig omfamning, medan de skadade likätarna jämrade sig. Vissa av dem försökte kräla därifrån, som om de ville hitta något mörkt hörn där de kunde krypa ihop och dö. Integra kramade om Seras hårdare och fann ett spår av tröst i närheten av den andra kvinnan, i ett sällsynt ögonblick av sårbarhet.

En högljudd duns, tätt åtföljd av ett lågmält skratt, förde henne snabbt tillbaka till den nuvarande situationen. Hon släppte taget om Seras och snodde runt, för att få syn på Walter och Jan Valentine en bit längre bort i korridoren. Jan sjönk ner längs med väggen bakom honom, innan han blev sittande på golvet, blödande från axeln och de många skottskadorna. Walter tornade upp sig över honom, med ansiktet förvridet av ilska och sina dödliga linor svepta runt fingrarna, för att snabbt kunna använda dem vid behov.

Integra drog sin pistol på nytt och laddade om den med vana rörelser, innan hon lämnade Seras att själv handskas med minnena av sina handlingar.

– Det är över, muttrade Walter.

Integra hade nog aldrig sett honom vara så vredgad förut. Det var inte likt Walter att hetsa upp sig såhär – han var vanligtvis den som höll sig som lugnast vid krisartade situationer – men hon kunde inte klandra honom. Jan Valentine hade uppenbarligen en förmåga att driva vem som helst till vansinne.

Jan skrattade en gång till.

– Döda mig då, kukhuvud, sa han.

– Inte förrän du har berättat vem din uppdragsgivare är, förklarade Walter vasst.

– Du är så jävla naiv!

Integra nådde fram till dem med långa, bestämda kliv och Walter tog genast ett steg åt sidan. Hennes grepp om pistolen var så hårt att knogarna vitnade och hon knep ihop läpparna tills de inte var mer än ett bistert streck i ansiktet. Jan tittade upp på henne då hon stannade framför honom.

– Läget, slyna? hånlog han.

Integra höjde pistolen och tömde magasinet rakt i ansiktet på Jan. Hon tog ett djupt andetag, önskade för en kort sekund att hon hade en cigarr till hands, och iakttog hur färska ränder av blod rann ner över vampyrens ansikte.

– Vårda språket, muttrade hon. Jag är förbannad.

Jan gav upp ett nytt skratt, men den här gången lät det en aning matt, som om alla hans skador började ta ut sin rätt.

– Vad är ni för några? frågade Integra. Vad försökte ni åstadkomma? Vem är ansvarig för det här?

Hennes röst växte i styrka för varje ord hon yttrade.

– Börja prata! beodrade hon argt.

Men Jan bara fortsatte skratta.

– Svara mig! väste Integra.

Jan tystnade och satt stilla för ett ögonblick, innan han mödosamt tog sig upp på fötter.

– Du kanske redan vet det här, men chipet i mitt huvud sänder information till _dem_ just nu, förklarade han. De vet att anfallet gick åt helvete. Och de kan höra det här samtalet, ord för ord. Så nu när jag har misslyckats så för jävligt och berättat allt det här...

Ett brett, sardoniskt flin tog form på hans läppar.

– ... tror du verkligen att de tänker låta mig leva?

Som på beställning fattade han plötsligt eld strax efter att han hade sagt det sista ordet. De rödorange flammorna spred sig över hans kropp i blixtsnabb hastighet och förtärde honom med omättlig girighet. Integra backade hastigt undan då hon kände hettan från lågorna mot sitt ansikte. Hon stirrade storögt på den brinnande vampyren, ovillig att tro att han faktiskt skulle ha råkat ut för spontan självantändning. Men ändå stod han här, omgiven av eld, som brände sönder hans redan trasiga kropp allt mer för varje sekund som gick. Och ändå föll aldrig flinet från hans ansikte.

– Ser ni? Vad var det jag sa? ropade Jan. Eftersom jag är körd kan jag lika gärna pissa lite visdom på er satar!

Han skrattade, ett högljutt skratt av ren och skär galenskap.

– Du kan ta den här ledtråden och köra upp den i röven, subba! uppmanade han skadeglatt.

Jan höjde sin enda hand och lyfte upp långfingret från den knutna näven. Integra var tvungen att bekämpa impulsen att gå fram till honom och slå av det brinnande huvudet från axlarna.

– Gott nytt _millennium_!

Det var det sista han hann säga, innan han föll ihop i en oigenkännlig, förkolnad klump på golvet. Flammorna löstes upp, en efter en, och när de alla var helt borta, fanns det inte mycket kvar av Jan Valentine. Han hade reducerats till en hög med aska, som grå slingor av rök lättjefullt svävade upp ifrån.

Integra sänkte blicken. Det var som om den döde vampyrens uppdragsgivare, vem det än var, hade opererat in ett datorsystem i honom. Och då systemet hade drabbats av virus, hade någon enkelt tryckt på en knapp, som aktiverat dess självförstörelseprogram. Hon hade aldrig hört talas om någonting liknande.

Men vad som konfunderade henne ännu mer var Jans sista ord. Gott nytt millennium, med betoning på det sistnämnda ordet. Det var fortfarande tre år kvar till millennieskiftet, så det kunde inte ha med det att göra.

Vad betydde det?

Å andra sidan kunde det lika gärna ha varit någonting som Jan bara hade slängt ur sig; ett slags sista försök till att jäklas med Hellsing. Hellsing – åtminstone vad som fanns kvar av organisationen – skulle självfallet genomföra en grundlig undersökning, men det fanns en chans att det inte ledde någonvart.

Millennium.

Integra suckade då hon vände sig om mot De Tolvs Orden, som stod samlade i dörröppningen till konferensrummet. En sak i sänder.

– Mår du bra, milady? frågade Walter bekymrat.

Integra nickade.

– Men mina män...

Hon tystnade med en rysning, ville helst inte tänka på vad som hade blivit av majoriteten av hennes anställda. Men hon var tvungen. De som Seras så brutalt hade plöjt igenom levde fortfarande.

– Walter, gör slut på deras lidande, bad hon.

– Naturligtvis.

– Nej, låt bli, inflikade en äldre man.

Integra tittade förvånat upp för att få se sir Hugh Irons komma gående mot henne, rak i ryggen på ett värdigt sätt som endast en brittisk herre med hans ställning kunde vara. Han höll sin egen revolver i handen, men greppade om dess pipa i stället för kolven.

– Det är deras ledares jobb, sa han. _Du_ borde göra det, sir Integra. Det är din plikt.

Integra gjorde en ansats till att öppna munnen, men hejdade snabbt sig själv. Det var ingen idé att försöka komma undan, trots att sanningen i hans ord sved.

– Sir Irons, jag ber er, nu går ni för långt...

Längre än så hann Walter inte förrän Irons avbröt honom:

– Nej. Hela den här situationen borde ha kunnat förhindras. Det borde ha funnits säkerhetsåtgärder eller en plan.

Sir Irons vände sig mot Integra och genomborrade henne med blicken.

– Allt ansvar ligger på dig, konstaterade han. Du är trots allt befälhavaren, eller hur? Faktumet att alla dessa män är antingen döda eller odöda är helt och hållet ditt fel.

Han räckte fram pistolen mot Integra.

– Hur vågar ni? utbrast Walter upprört.

– Nej, Walter! sa Integra hårt.

Hon tog emot sir Irons revolver och lade pekfingret mot avtryckaren. Trots att hon var van vid att bära handeldvapen kändes pistolen fruktansvärt tung i hennes hand. Hon drog ett djupt andetag och gick bort till den närmaste likätaren. En gång i tiden hade det varit en man, en av hennes vakter, som stolt hade burit Hellsings vapensköld på sin uniform. Nu var det bara en ynklig varelse, vars överkropp hade separerats från underkroppen, och den klöste desperat i golvet i sitt försök att fly.

Integra kände sig torr i munnen då hon böjde sig ner framför likätaren. Hon höjde pistolen och satte mynningen mot dess panna. _Jag tänker inte be om förlåtelse. Allt det här är mitt fel._

Hon tryckte av.

Då hon gick vidare till nästa likätare befann hon sig som i en omtöcknad dimma. Hon var knappt ens medveten om vad hon gjorde; det var som om hennes kropp rörde på sig av egen hand. När Walter och sir Irons pratade med varandra bakom henne lät deras röster dova och avlägsna.

– Undersök vad som menas med "millennium", beordrade sir Irons. Så snabbt och noggrannt som du kan.

– Ja, sir, givetvis, svarade Walter lågmält.

– Vi ska återbetala dem tusenfalt för det här.

* * *

Ett lågmält sorl ljöd i den stora salen. De hade nyss läst rapporten om Valentine-brödernas operation, vilket var ämnet som upptog de framviskade samtalen. Det rådde en blandning mellan nervositet och upphetsning; operationen hade inte gått som det var tänkt, men de hade ändå gjort stora framsteg. De var osäkra på hur majoren skulle ta nyheten om de omfattande förlusterna, efter att ha lagt ner så mycket tid och energi på det här projektet.

Alla tystnade omedelbart och ställde sig i givakt då en kortvuxen, knubbig man steg in. Hans stora glasögon blixtrade till i den matta belysningen och ett smalt leende prydde hans läppar, vilket fick de flesta att mentalt pusta ut.

– Det räcker så, gentlemän, allt är väl, kungjorde majoren på bruten engelska. Vi kan fortsätta med experimentet.

* * *

**A/N:** Spänningen tätnar... Ser fram emot att skriva nästa kapitel, det kommer inte innehålla lika mycket action, däremot ska en ny karaktär göra entré.


	12. Kapitel 11: The Wild Geese

_Någonstans i England finns en hemlig organisation som skyddar drottningen, imperiet och i viss mån också mänskligheten från allehanda monster. Hellsing har kunskapen, verktygen och de långa gaddar som krävs för att röja upp bland likätare och vampyrer. I främsta ledet står en åldrig vampyr med silverkulor i pistolen och år av träning i monsterjagandets konst._

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Jag äger ingenting. Bara orden jag har skrivit.

**A/N:** Det tog lite tid, men nu är det klart, så håll till godo!

* * *

**Kapitel 11: The Wild Geese**

_You came to save me and I ended up saving you._  
– Pip Bernadotte

Det var en dyster, mulen septembereftermiddag och regnet smattrade mot Hellsinghusets stora fönster. Det hade förflutit två dagar sedan bröderna Valentines anfall och Hellsing kämpade på för att försöka komma på fötter igen; förstörelsen och förlusterna hade varit näst intill förödande. De hade redan kommit en bit på vägen med reparationerna av huset, men de hade ännu inte ersatt alla de män som de hade förlorat. Visserligen var det nödvändigt, speciellt vid denna mörka tidpunkt, att högkvarteret var fullt bemannat, men att få tag på ett stort antal kompetenta, stridsdugliga män med så kort varsel var näst intill omöjligt.

För tillfället nöjde sig Integra med att vara tacksam över att Walter, Alucard och Seras fortfarande var vid liv.

Begravningen för de döda männen hade hållits på förmiddagen. Det hade inte varit en stor ceremoni av den kaliber som de egentligen hade gjort sig förtjänta av. Endast de få som fanns kvar av Hellsingorganisationen hade närvarat i ett avskilt hörn av kyrkogården under det fallande regnet. Att se alla kistor stå på rad, intill de nygrävda gravarna, hade gjort Integra vemodig. Det var tungt att bära ansvaret för så många modiga, hängivna mäns bortgång.

Hon ville inte tänka på det. Om hon hade kunnat radera minnena av de plågade likätarna, som hon hade varit tvungen att ta död på en efter en, skulle hon ha gjort det. Hon hade aldrig upplevt sådana starka skuldkänslor förut och hoppades innerligt att de inte tänkte dröja sig kvar allt för länge. Det kändes som om de långsamt höll på att förtära henne inifrån, sluka henne bit för bit ända tills det inte fanns någonting kvar.

Walter knackade på dörren till kontoret och hon sa trött åt honom att komma in. Han höll en mapp i händerna då han stegade fram till skrivbordet, där hon hade slagit sig ner, men utan att kunna förmå sig att börja arbeta. För en kort stund stod han bara där och tittade osäkert på henne. Han visste hur hårt hon hade tagit förlusterna, hur mycket hon klandrade sig själv.

När han slutligen tog till orda lade han försiktigt mappen framför Integra på skrivbordet.

– Här är en fullständig rapport om den nuvarande situationen, sa han.

Integra stirrade stumt på den tjocka mappen, för tillfället oförmögen att öppna den och läsa igenom de många sidorna, som ändå inte skulle kunna ge henne den information hon behövde.

– Av de 96 anställda hos Hellsingorganisationens högkvarter i London, finns det bara tio kvar, berättade Walter lågmält. Åtta av dem lever endast för att de inte var här just den dan.

_Och tur var väl det._

– Med andra ord var det egentligen bara två som överlevde attacken, fortsatte han. Du, sir Integra, och jag själv.

Integra höjde på ögonbrynen.

– Men Alucard och Seras då? frågade hon.

Walter gav henne ett tunt, urskuldande leende.

– Jag inkluderade dem inte eftersom de redan är döda, sir, förklarade han.

– Javisst, det har du rätt i.

Integra kastade en sista blick på mappen, innan hon lade en tjock pappersbunt med fakturor och offerter över den. Hon skulle läsa igenom rapporten senare, men hon behövde tänka på någonting annat just nu. Det stod viktigare saker på spel och hon var tvungen att ta itu med dem snarast möjligt.

_Jag måste fokusera._

Jan Valentines sista ord ekade inuti hennes huvud. _"Gott nytt __**millennium**__!"_ Hon var fortfarande inte säker på om det bara var ett villospår eller om det faktiskt var en riktig ledtråd, som kunde föra henne till upptäckten av de bakomliggande avsikterna och de egentliga gärningsmännen. Vilka det än var som låg bakom anfallet, så visste de att Hellsing gjorde så gott de kunde för att ta reda på vilka de var.

Integra plockade upp en cigarr ur den röda Henri Winterman-asken, som vilade på hennes skrivbord

– Har du kommit nånvart med undersökningen? undrade hon. Den har första prioritet.

– Alla våra kontakter hjälper till så gott de kan; De Tolvs Orden, MI-5 och MI-6, berättade Walter. Även Nationalmuseet har sökt igenom sina arkiv för vår skull. Men vi har ännu inte hittat nåt.

Integra tände cigarren och slöt ögonen.

– Vi har rådfrågat olika ockulta föreningar och militärstuderande grupper, även en Star Wars-klubb.

_Det var oväntat,_ tänkte Integra och tittade upp på Walter.

– Star Wars? upprepade hon förbryllat.

– Millennium Falcon är namnet på Han Solos skepp, klargjorde Walter.

Integra lutade sig tillbaka i stolen med en djup suck av svag irritation. Om de redan hade gått över till att söka hjälp hos små nischgrupper, betydde det att de nästan började bli desperata. Spåret var lika kallt som en död fisk. Kanske Millennium inte betydde någonting trots allt.

– Du menar alltså att vi inte har en enda påtaglig ledtråd?

– Jag ber om ursäkt, sir, sa Walter. I nuläget vet vi inte mer än ordets mening. Millennium. En tidsrymd på ettusen år.

Det var då någonting gick upp för Integra, plötsligt och utan förvarning. Hon ställde sig hastigt upp och tog ett seg åt sidan, men stannade upp, som om hon inte visste vart hon skulle ta vägen.

– Vi vet faktiskt mer än så, hävdade hon.

– Vad menar du?

Integra blåste ut en puff cigarrök, innan hon tog till orda:

– Minns du inte, Walter? Gruppen som sökte äran i ett tusenårigt kungadöme och störtade hela planeten rakt in i ett världskrig.

Walter vidgade ögonen en aning då insikten sjönk in i honom.

– Hitlers Tyskland, sa Integra. Det tredje rikets Millenniumorden.

Den gamle butlern sänkte blicken och gav upp ett lågmält hummande. Han tog tag om monokeln och sänkte den, putsade den med en liten näsduk, innan han satte den tillbaka på sitt viloställe framför vänster öga. Tankspritt lade han armarna i kors över bröstkorgen, med rynkade ögonbryn, stillsam och fundersam.

Integra visste att han hade personliga kopplingar till denna orden från andra världskriget. Kopplingar som han hade gjort ett bra jobb med att förtränga. Kopplingar från hans dagar som ung, våghalsig vampyrjägare, alldeles i början av sin karriär.

– Uteslut inte det ur din undersökning, beordrade Integra.

– Förstått, sir.

Walter nickade och vände sig om, för att lämna Integra ensam åt sitt arbete, som hon förr eller senare skulle få tvinga sig själv att ta tag i. Hon stirrade allvarsamt ut genom fönstret, som var randigt av ständigt rinnande vattendroppar, bortom vilket den grå himlen sträckte ut sig över jordens yta. Det kändes som om vädret reflekterade hennes dystra inre, noterade hon mentalt. Hon ryckte nästan till då Walter plötsligt sa:

– Förresten, angående ersättning av vår personal är jag rädd för att vi inte kan rekrytera från den brittiska militären.

Integra hade trott att han redan hade lämnat rummet, men han hade tydligen stannat till i dörröppningen.

– Jag vet, sa hon. Det uppfattas som suspekt om vi förflyttar så många på en och samma gång.

– Precis. Därför har jag anställt en grupp legosoldater.

Integra kunde inte hindra sig själv från att rynka ögonbrynen, halvt oförstående, halvt ogillande.

– Varför det? undrade hon. Legosoldater går inte att lita på. De bryr sig bara om pengar.

Walter drog lätt på munnen i ett försäkrande leende.

– Jodå, vi kan lita på dem. De är inte vilka legosoldater som helst. De är proffs. Så länge de arbetar under kontrakt och betalas i tid, kommer de Vilda Gässen aldrig förråda oss.

* * *

Det var bara ett fåtal män kvar av fiendestyrkan nu.

Pip Bernadotte hukade sig ner bakom en till största del söndersprängd tegelvägg, flämtande och genomsvettig. Han tryckte ut magasinet ur maskingeväret, noterade snabbt att han bara hade tre kulor kvar, innan han satte tillbaka det. _Merde,_ for genom hans huvud då smärtan i hans blödande arm pulserade våldsamt och strålade ut genom axeln, mot bröstkorgen. Det skulle bli svårt att hålla geväret stadigt, än mer så att kunna sikta ordentligt.

Han svepte med blicken över sitt manskap. De var trötta och många var sårade, om än inte dödligt, och de hade varken ätit eller sovit på ett par dagar nu, inte sedan de hade korsat fiendelinjen. Det hade börjat tära på dem, trots att de var var utomordentliga soldater, härdade och uthålliga. Han kände själv hur ögonlocken tyngdes ner och insåg hur lockande det skulle vara att bara lägga sig ner på marken och ge upp.

Men det gjorde han självklart inte. Han var inte någon vekling och det var inte hans män heller. De Vilda Gässen hade varit med om värre situationer, som till exempel då de anlitats för att hjälpa de hutunationalistiska milisgrupperna i Rwanda för tre år sedan, då Pip hade mist sitt ena öga.

De hade begärt förstärkning vid gryningen. Nu var det närmare midnatt och de hade fortfarande inte sett skymten av några hjälptrupper. Inte speciellt förvånande egentligen, men det betydde inte att det inte var frustrerande. De var legoknektar, det var det som var kruxet. I andras ögon betydde de så gott som ingenting; de var umbärliga. Om de alla dog var det enkelt att ersätta dem med en annan grupp legosoldater. Det fanns trots allt inte ont om idioter som var villiga att döda för pengars skull.

En vindpust blåste sand rakt i Pips enda öga och han blinkade irriterat då han snabbt blev tårögd. _All denna jävla sand..._ Han hade det i håret, i kläderna, antagligen även i underkläderna, och det fick hela hans kropp att klia.

Förste löjtnant Robert Jones gjorde Pip sällskap bakom återstoderna av väggen.

– Kapten, vi fick precis höra att palatset har kapitulerat! ropade han för att överrösta ljudet av eldgivning.

– Redan? frågade Pip överraskat. Patetiskt. Kunde de åtminstone inte ha _försökt_ slå tillbaka?

Robert ryckte på axlarna, som för att säga att det ändå inte spelade någon roll.

– Inbördeskriget är så gott som över och vi är arbetslösa.

Pip skakade på huvudet, innan han böjde sig ner och drog en kniv, en KA-BAR av standardmodell, fäst i en liten skida i hans skärp.

– Jag har ett jobb på gång, avslöjade han.

– Var? Säg att det inte är ännu ett sandigt ställe.

Pip ställde sig upp och kastade iväg stridskniven mot en av de två motståndarna som fortfarande levde. Vapnet träffade mannen mitt i luftstrupen och dess blad grävde sig enkelt in genom halsen. Den andre mannen blev så överrumplad att det gav Robert en chans att snabbt skjuta ner honom, med ett par skickliga träffar i pannan.

Pip rätade på sig och trots att de alla såg eländiga ut, som om de hade sett döden rakt i ansiktet och på något vis lyckats överleva, kunde han klämma fram ett triumferande leende.

– Ingen sand, försäkrade han. Nästa jobb är i en stad av dimma.

* * *

Två dagar senare var de redan långt borta därifrån och de sårade hade behandlats, medan resten bara hade fått en chans att vila ut. De hade haft tur då ingen av dem hade skadats allvarligt, trots att de hade varit underlägsna i antal. Men det var trots allt inte för intet som de Vilda Gässen var bland de bästa av legosoldater – nej, de var _bäst_; professionella, erfarna och avslutade alltid sina jobb.

Pip Bernadotte, kapten för de Vilda Gässen, 26 år gammal och svenskättad fransman. Han hade arbetat som legosoldat i hela sitt liv; det var ett yrke som gick i släkten. Under varenda en av hans familjs senaste sex generationer, hade åtminstone en familjemedlem varit med i de Vilda Gässen. Det var inte mer än rätt att han förde traditionen vidare. Och dessutom var han en sjujäkla skicklig soldat, så det var bara passande att han arbetade med någonting han hade fallenhet för.

Det mest uppseendeväckande med honom var den svarta lappen, som täckte över den vänstra ögonhålan, som hade saknat ett öga sedan tre år tillbaka. På andra plats kom hans långa, jordgubbsblonda hår, som nådde ända ner till midjan, även när det var flätat, vilket det i stort sett alltid var. Annars var han inte allt för iögonfallande – det kändes alltid som en dålig ordvits nu för tiden – med sin längd på 1,80 och vältränade kroppsbyggnad. Han hade ett smalt, avlångt ansikte med bred mun och smal nästipp. Fräknarna på hans kinder hade sedan länge bleknat medan den långa luggen hängde ner över pannan och tog slut ovanför hans högra, gröna öga.

Pip hade ännu inte berättat för sina män vad det nya jobbet handlade om. Han hade knappt ens själv trott sina öron då han hade blivit kontaktad av Hellsingorganisationen. Vampyrer existerade? Hur många vampyrfilmer hade han inte sett, utan en enda tanke på att det kunde finnas någon sanning i dem? Men visst, varför inte? Filmer brukade väl trots allt innehålla vissa korn av sanning, mer eller mindre. Han hade smält nyheten vid det här laget, även om han fortfarande var en aning misstrogen. Men i vilket fall som helst skulle de få bra betalt för jobbet, så när allt kom omkring tänkte inte han vara först med att klaga.

Och samtidigt, var han tvungen att erkänna, gjorde det honom nyfiken.

Hans manskap började bli rastlösa. Då de hade kommit till Hellsings högkvarter hade de visats in i ett stort rum av en butler – Walter, hette han – och ombetts att vänta på organisationens överhuvud där. Men nu hade de väntat i 45 minuter, utan att ha sett skymten av sin nya chef, vad det nu än var för typ. Pip började nästan undra om de hade blivit bortglömda; Hellsing verkade trots allt ha ganska fullt upp.

Robert Jones suckade otåligt.

– Vad är det här egentligen, kapten? frågade han.

Pip tittade upp på sin förste löjtnant.

– Vad? sa han.

– Vad har vi här att göra? Sen när började vi ta säkerhetsjobb?

Ett missnöjt mummel spred sig genom rummet.

– Om jag ville tjäna nån rik skitstövel hade jag blivit livvakt, inflikade sergeant Carlos Vidal.

– _Mon dieu_, ha lite tilltro, va? muttrade Pip. Okej, jag kan lika gärna säga det rakt ut. Det här är inget säkerhetsjobb. De ska betala oss för att döda monster.

– Va?

Efter en kort sekunds misstro brast männen ut i skratt, som om han precis hade avslöjat slutklämmen på ett roligt skratt.

– Det är sant, hävdade en främmande röst.

Alla tystnade genast och deras uppmärksamhet drogs till dörröppningen, där en kostymklädd kvinna stod. Hon hade långt, gyllene hår, huden var ljusbrun och framför de isblå ögonen satt ett par runda glasögon. Hennes utstrålning av auktoritet och självsäkerhet gav Pip intrycket av att hon var den typen som var van vid att bli hörd och åtlydd av folk. Han antog att det inte kunde vara någon annan än Hellsings VD eller vad de nu än kallade det för. Integra Hellsing... Nej, förresten, _sir_ Integra Hellsing.

Hon tog ett steg över tröskeln och männen följde henne stumt med blicken.

– Fienden är odöda varelser som överlever på att dricka människoblod. Ert jobb, mina herrar, är att bekämpa dessa monster med kulor, vitlök och vigvatten, berättade hon stillsamt. Genomborra hjärtat med en träpåle, hugg av huvudet, bränn liket, sprid askan vid ett vägskäl.

Hon lät förvånansvärt saklig då hon talade, som om hon kommenterade någonting så banalt som vädret.

– För ytterligare instruktioner kan ni rådfråga Bram Stoker, tillade hon.

Legosoldaterna utbytte under tystnad osäkra blickar med varandra. Det var Robert som först tog till orda:

– Löjligt. Alla vet att vampyrer inte finns på riktigt.

– Då har alla fel, hävdade Integra vasst. Eller rättare sagt, vi har hjälpt dem att förbli lyckligt ovetande. I över ett århundrade har Hellsingorganisationen tjänat det brittiska imperiet genom att bekämpa ett hemligt krig mot mörkrets krafter, främst vampyrer.

Den här gången var det ingen som sa emot. Pip rätade på sig, medan hans män försökte acceptera denna nya kunskap, och sträckte sig efter cigarettpaketet i hans ens byxficka. Men han stannade upp mitt i rörelsen då Integra sa:

– De som fortfarande inte är övertygade kan få ta en titt på en riktig vampyr.

En ny kvinna kom in i rummet, men hon såg ut att vara tre eller fyra år yngre än Integra. 20 år gammal skulle Pip gissa att hon var. Hon hade ett hjärtformat ansikte, axellångt, blekblont hår och stora, himmelsblå ögon. _Söt,_ noterade Pip som hastigast, innan han insåg vad Integra hade sagt om henne.

Han vidgade ögonen i misstro. _En vampyr?_ Kvinnan såg helt harmlös ut, liten och nätt. Han hade förväntat sig att vampyrer skulle vara så hotfulla att de uppfattades som rent skräckinjagande. Men den här unga kvinnan såg inte ens ut att kunna göra en fluga förnär. Dessutom var hon blåögd. Var det inte meningen att vampyrer skulle ha röda ögon – eller var det kanske bara en myt?

Pip var tvungen att förtrycka ett skratt då han närmade sig henne.

– Är du en vampyr? frågade han.

Kvinnan såg en aning förlägen ut, som om hon inte var bekväm med att vara i centrum för så mångas uppmärksamhet.

– Ja, det stämmer, svarade hon.

Den här gången kunde Pip inte längre hålla sig själv. Han öppnade munnen och släppte ut ett högljutt, roat skratt, ackompanjerad av sina män. Nog för att han kunde acceptera att det fanns en möjlighet att vampyrer existerade, men det var för mycket begärt att han skulle tro att den här kvinnan var en livsfarlig blodsugare.

En lätt rodnad spred sig över hennes ansikte då hon vände sig mot Integra.

– De skrattar åt mig, sir, mumlade hon.

– Se till så att de slutar då, Seras, sa Integra lugnt.

Kvinnan, Seras, nickade hastigt.

– Uppfattat.

Hon vände sig tillbaka mot Pip med förnyad självsäkerhet.

– Om du är en vampyr, så är jag Frankensteins monster, skrattade han.

Seras blängde irriterat på honom och knäppte med fingrarna. Han tystnade omedelbart då det kändes som om en osynlig hand smällde till honom tvärs över ansiktet med förvånansvärd styrka, vilket fick hans huvud att flyga bakåt. Han vacklade till, men lyckades behålla balansen.

– Jag utmanar dig, sa Seras. Och jag får inte göra annat än att knäppa med fingrarna.

Vilken hon gjorde en gång till, innan Pip ens hann reagera, och sedan ännu en gång. Smärta exploderade i hans anlete, varpå han klumpigt snubblade över sina egna fötter och trillade omkull på golvet. Blod rann från hans näsa, medan ögonen var förblindade av tårar.

– Hur gick det, kapten? utbrast Robert bekymrat.

Pip satte sig hastigt upp och blinkade ett par gånger. Hans synfält var fortfarande suddigt, men han kunde ändå se hur Seras skadeglatt drog på munnen. _Jag kan inte tro det!_ Hon hade inte ens rört honom och ändå låg han andfått här med näsblod och dunkande huvudvärk.

– Hon är ett monster! flämtade han.

– Som hon sa, jag är en vampyr, sa Seras.

Pip tog sig upp på fötter.

– Så det är sant?

– Självklart, insköt en mörk basröst.

Det var då en man gick in i rummet – rakt igenom väggen, som om det egentligen inte ens fanns en vägg där. Hans kropp bara flöt igenom träet med lätthet och när han stannade för att betrakta männen, bemötte de honom med uppspärrade, skräckslagna blickar.

Som om väggtricket inte vore nog var mannen rent fysiskt sett även väldigt respektingivande. Han var bredaxlad och minst ett huvud längre än Pip. Ögonen doldes av ett par solglasögon – vilket var ironiskt, för vampyrer kunde väl inte gå ut i solsken? – men då han kikade över kanten på dem, syntes det att hans ögonfärg var djupt blodröd.

– Polisflickan må vara den lägsta av de lägsta, men hon är ändå en vampyr, konstaterade han.

Pip hade redan glömt bort sin blödande näsa och huvudvärken. Vad han precis hade sett hade skakat om hela hans värld. Visst, han hade lekt med tanken att vampyrer kanske ändå fanns, men det var inte förrän nu som han verkligen förstod hur verklig situationen i själva verket var. Den här mannen, uppenbarligen en vampyr, var allt som Pip hade förväntat sig att finna hos denna nattens varelse.

Vampyren stirrade på legosoldaterna för ett par sekunder, innan han fnös och vände sig om mot Integra.

– Vilken patetisk hop ynkryggar, anmärkte han. Kommer vi verkligen ha nån nytta av dem?

– Alucard, muttrade Integra missnöjt.

Ljudet av snabba fotsteg nådde Pips öron, innan Hellsing butler, Walter, dök upp i dörröppningen.

– Jag ber om ursäkt, sir, jag försökte hindra honom, förklarade han.

– Jag ville se efter själv vad de är för några, hävdade Alucard. De ska trots allt vakta mig när jag sover.

Integra suckade och skakade långsamt på huvudet för sig själv.

– Förresten, när jag ändå är här kan jag ge dig det här, sa Walter. Det kom med posten idag.

Han räckte fram ett vitt kuvert till Integra. Pip, som fortfarande försökte få grepp om sin nya verklighet, uppfattade bara ett runt, rött sigill med den romerska siffran XIII och en snirklig handstil, innan Integra vände upp dess framsida, för att avläsa avsändaren uppe i ena hörnet. Hon drog en aning efter andan, som om hon såg någonting som hon aldrig hade förväntat sig att få se.

– Iscariot, viskade hon.

Pip hade ingen aning om vad som menades med det – och han trodde inte att hon pratade om Judas från Bibeln – men han kände på sig att en turbulent tid låg framför honom.

* * *

**A/N:** Nästa kapitel ska bli kul att skriva! Dels får vi återse en gammal vän (läs: fiende) och dels är det dags att föra handlingen vidare!


	13. Kapitel 12: Balance of Power

_Någonstans i England finns en hemlig organisation som skyddar drottningen, imperiet och i viss mån också mänskligheten från allehanda monster. Hellsing har kunskapen, verktygen och de långa gaddar som krävs för att röja upp bland likätare och vampyrer. I främsta ledet står en åldrig vampyr med silverkulor i pistolen och år av träning i monsterjagandets konst._

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Jag äger ingenting. Bara orden jag har skrivit.

**A/N:** Lite semester gjorde susen för inspirationen, vilket betyder: nytt kapitel!

* * *

**Kapitel 12: Balance of Power**

_Who do you suppose in this world can guarantee the sanity of your God?_  
– Majoren

The Imperial War Museum låg i södra London, ursprungligen grundat år 1917. Byggnaden bestod av tre våningar och pryddes av en kopparklädd kupol, medan en stor kanon var utställd framför entrén. En gång i tiden hade det varit ett mentalsjukhus. Nu var det ett krigsmuseum vars kollektion bestod av arkiv med såväl officiella som personliga dokument, fotografier, filmmaterial, ljudinspelningar, ett bibliotek, en konstsamling, olika sorters militära fordon och övrig krigsutrustning.

Integra och Walter befann sig mitt i en lång, bred korridor vars väggar var övertäckta av inramade målningar, vars motiv bestod av olika typer av krigssituationer. Tavlan de stod framför föreställde ett slagfält, som ockuperades av två arméer utrustade med sköldar och långa spjut, vilka sträckte sig upp mot den rödgula soluppgången. Det var där som Integra hade blivit instruerad att inbefinna sig den tionde september, klockan tre på eftermiddagen.

Hon förstod valet av en offentlig mötesplats – för att förhindra några oönskade incidenter – men vad hon inte förstod var varför den platsen var just ett krigsmuseum. Kanske var det här ett sätt att påpeka det faktum att katoliker och protestanter aldrig hade dragit jämnt; att en konflikt var oundviklig.

Brevet hon hade fått var från ledaren av Vatikanens hemliga Sektion XIII, Iscariotorganisationen, den katolska motsvarigheten till Hellsing. Det var överraskande att han ville träffas – än mer så att han åkte ända till London endast för detta ändamål. Integra insåg att det betydde att det gällde någonting viktigt, som till exempel en formell ursäkt och kompensation för den förlustdrabbade avtalsöverträdelsen i Badrick.

Integra hade aldrig tidigare mött Iscariots ledare, en man vid namn Enrico Maxwell, men hon hade hört att han styrde organisationen med en järnhand, förblindad av sin egen arrogans och religionsövertygele.

Uppenbarligen var han även en nonchalant typ, som inte hade mycket till övers för att hålla tider.

Integra stampade otåligt med foten mot trägolvet. Hon kastade en blick på sin armbandsklocka, som stod på halv fyra. Det här var under all kritik, även för Iscariot. Det var _de_ som hade stämt möte och så hade de mage att vara sena. Egentligen borde hon bara vända på klacken och lämna museet, men hon fick lov att medge att det skulle kännas en aning barnsligt. Dessutom ville hon få det här överstökat så fort som möjligt – vilket dock tydligen inte skulle ske så fort hon önskade.

– Det här känns fel, Walter, muttrade hon. Tror du att det är en fälla?

Mannen i fråga skakade bestämt på huvudet och rättade till sin monokel.

– Inte ens Iscariot skulle våga sig på nåt på allmän plats, mitt på dan och mitt i fiendeterritorie.

– Det har du rätt i, medgav Integra. Det vore ett idiotiskt drag.

En irriterad suck undflydde hennes läppar och hon återgick till att blicka upp på tavlan med de två arméena i solupgången. Tystnaden, som lade sig i den för övrigt tomma korridoren, bröts snart av annalkande fotsteg och ett lågmält, uppspelt samtal om museets imponerande kollektion av gamla stridsflygplan.

– Bilderna gör dem inte rättvisa.

– Det har du rätt i. Man måste se dem med egna ögon.

Integra vände sig om för att få se två män komma gående mot henne. Den ena var en äldre präst med grått hår och mustasch. Hans främsta funktioner verkade vara som sällskap och hjälpreda då han gick snett bakom den andre mannen och bar på en liten portfölj i mörkbrunt läder.

Mannen som hade valt att ta täten kunde inte vara någon annan än Enrico Maxwell. Han var lång och smal, nästan tanig, och såg ut att befinna sig i 30-35-årsåldern. Det smala, bleka ansiktet tog slut i en vass haka och de glasögontäckta ögonen var grönblå. Det långa, silverblonda håret var bakåtslickat i en stram hästsvans, som böljade ner i mjuka vågor över ryggen. Han bar ett par pressade byxor i en mörklila nyans och en likfärgad väst över den fäckfria, vita skjortan. Om halsen satt en prästkrage i vitt och mörklila – för att matcha västen – någonting som vittnade om att han var en biskop i den katolska kyrkan. Han bar även ett halsband med ett silverkors, som dinglade över bröstkorgen.

Han stannade tvärt upp – prästen följde omedelbart hans exempel – då hans blick gled över Integra och Walter. Han gav upp ett lågmält "åh" och höjde förvånat på ögonbrynen. Integra blängde tillbaka på honom med sådan intensitet i sina kyliga ögon att hon inte skulle ha blivit förvånad, eller speciellt ledsen för den delen, om han hade frusit till is i den stunden.

Maxwell vred på halsen och sa till sin kompanjon:

– Jag tror att vi är lite sena.

Hans mörka röst var mjuk och melodisk, någonting som framhävdes av den italienska brytningen.

– Det verkar så, ja, svarade prästen.

Maxwell vände sig tillbaka mot Integra och började stega fram till henne, med ett ursäktande leende på de strama läpparna.

– Ledsen att ni har fått vänta...

Längre än så hann han inte förrän Integra bitskt avbröt honom:

– Kom inte närmare.

Maxwell sa ingenting, men stannade lydigt och tittade uppfordrande på henne.

– Vad har Vatikanen för affärer här? ville hon veta. Och varför har de skickat Iscariot, den smutsigaste av deras smutsiga små hemligheter?

Leendet på Maxwells läppar bleknade inte, trots Integras inte speciellt subtila förolämpning. I stället skakade han bara lätt på huvudet och tog av sig sina glasögon.

– Vad synd, det verkar visst som att vårt rykte har föregått oss, anmärkte han lugnt. Tillåt mig presentera mig själv.

Han tog en kort paus för att artigt buga sig. Integra fnös ljudligt. _Jag hoppas inte att han förväntar sig att jag ska niga._

– Mitt namn är Enrico Maxwell. Jag är överhuvud för Iscariotorganisationen, sa han. Det är en ära att få träffa er.

– Jag bryr mig inte om vem du är, avslöjade Integra avmätt. Bara berätta vad du vill.

Maxwell klämde fram ett kort, lättsamt skratt och höll upp båda händerna i ett tecken på fred.

– Snälla, den tonen är inte nödvändig. Vi kom inte ända hit bara för att bråka med er.

Integra kände hur det sista spåret av tålamod som fanns kvar inom henne genast försvann. Den där uppblåsta mannen var inte lite fräck, som vågade komma hit och inte bara låtsas som att incidenten i Badrick aldrig hade inträffat, utan även vågade säga åt henne vilken ton hon skulle använda. Om hon inte hade uppfostrats så väl av sin far skulle hon ha kastat sig över mannen och slagit upp näsbenet i hjärnan på honom.

– Jag tror dig inte! snäste hon. Ni har inte visat någon som helst respekt för våra avtal. Den senaste händelsen med Anderson i Nordirland var oförlåtlig!

Maxwell sänkte stumt blicken, samtidigt som greppet om hans glasögon hårdnade en aning.

– Han dödade två av mina bästa män i Badrick, fortsatte Integra hetsigt. _Jag _lyckades knappt komma undan med huvudet intakt! Och så har du...

– Håll käften! utbrast Maxwell irriterat.

Han kramade om glasögonen så hårt att bågarna bucklades till och glasen krossades. Integra stängde munnen, en aning förvånad över det plötsliga utbrottet, innan hennes ilska snabbt förnyades.

– Hur vågar du? muttrade hon.

– Vi kommer hit i fred och ni spottar oss i ansiktet, sa Maxwell giftigt. Två män? Jag hade inte brytt mig om vi så hade dödat två miljoner av er protestantiska slödder.

Hans röst lät varken det minsta mjuk eller melodisk längre, bara hård och full med avsmak. När han tittade upp och mötte Integras blick hade leendet fallit från hans läppar och det låg någonting mörkt, potentiellt farligt, över hans anlete. Han tog ett steg fram mot Integra, hotfull, då han släppte ner de trasiga glasögonen på golvet.

– Vi är bara här på direkt begäran från hans Helighet, annars skulle vi aldrig bemöda oss att prata med er kräk, väste han. Så bara håll käften och lyssna, din protestantiska sugga!

Det ryckte till i en muskel strax under hans högra öga, flera gånger direkt efter varandra, vilket fick honom att se smått galen ut.

Integra skulle precis replikera med en egen illvillig kommentar, men då hon precis hade öppnat munnen tog någon annan till orda:

– Sugga?

Den där djupa rösten skulle hon ha känt igen när som helst. Hon snodde runt och fick syn på Alucard, som var på väg mot den lilla folkhopen i mitten av korridoren. Det fanns inte mycket som gjorde honom arg – vanligtvis brukade han ta allt med en klackspark, så att säga – men nu var han uppretad. Det fanns inte minsta antydan till roat flin i ansiktet, bara bister bestämdhet.

– Ingen kan väcka rädsla som Iscariot, med sina förskräckliga förolämpningar, anmärkte han giftigt. Försöker jämt pracka sin falska fred och sina lagar på alla andra. 2000 år av ert meningslösa dravel. En del saker förändras visst inte.

Men Maxwell verkade inte låta sig skrämmas av Alucard. Han såg snarare förtjust ut vid åsynen av den långa, svarthåriga gestalten, även om Integra inte förstod varför.

– Den store Alucard, Hellsingfamiljens tama vampyr, sa han överdrivet vänligt. Det här är första gången jag möter dig personligen. Så trevligt att träffas.

Vid det här laget hade Alucard nått fram till Integra och ställt sig snett framför henne, nästan beskyddande. Han bara stirrade på Maxwell över kanten på sina solglasögon, nedlåtande och föraktfull.

– Trevligt att träffa dig också, svarade han utan någon ärlighet i rösten. Och nu måste jag ta farväl.

Han sträckte in en hand innanför sin långa, röda kappa och när han drog ut den, greppade den om hans silverfärgade pistol. Med pekfingret vilande mot avtryckaren riktade han vapnet mot Maxwell och osäkrade det.

– Förväntar du dig verkligen att du ska få leva, efter att ha kallat min mästare för en sugga? undrade han. Du är så gott som död, människa.

Integra kände hur det högg till i bröstet på henne, plötsligt rörd vid tanken på att Alucard hade tagit så illa vid sig av förolämpningen, som hade varit riktad mot henne. Om hon genom åren inte hade blivit så duktig på att dölja sina känslor, trycka undan dem – speciellt de känslor som kretsade kring _honom_ – var hon rädd för att hon skulle ha rodnat. Han hade trots allt en del goda sidor, som han oftast inte visade, däribland sin okuvliga lojalitet gentemot Integra.

– Åh, så skrämmande, hånade Maxwell. Vi kommer inte göra några framsteg om han ska envisas med att vifta med den där pistolen.

Han gav upp en teatralisk suck.

– Som jag sa ville vi bara prata med er, sa han. Men om det är så ni vill ha det får vi väl helt enkelt följa ert exempel.

Han var alldeles för lugn, för självsäker, för att vara en man som kunde få huvudet bortsprängt i vilken sekund som helst. Integra drog efter andan då hon insåg vad hans ord betydde.

– Anderson! ropade Maxwell.

Tunga fotsteg nådde Integras öron. I ena änden av korridoren, samma håll som Maxwell och hans präst hade gjort entré ifrån, dök en stor, muskulös man upp. Det hade snart gått en månad sedan Integra senast hade sett honom, men han hade inte förändrats ett dugg sedan dess. Det korta, blonda håret, skäggstubben, ärret på vänster kind och de klargröna ögonen... Allt var precis som hon kom ihåg det. Glasögonen och silverkorset, som hängde om halsen, blänkte till i ljuset från den starka takbelysningen. Han höll en bajonettliknande kniv i vardera handen och munnen var utdragen i ett underligt, maniskt flin.

Fader Alexander Anderson rätade på sig, med blicken fastlåst vid Alucard, innan han styrde stegen mot vampyren.

– Begär av mig, så skall jag giva dig hedningarna till arvedel och jordens ändar till egendom, mässade han. Du skall sönderslå dem med järnspira, såsom lerkärl skall du krossa dem.

Integra kände hur hon fick kalla kårar då hon hörde honom recitera psalm nummer två ur psaltaren. Det var någonting som inte stämde och Maxwell tycktes också lägga märke till det, för hans överlägsna flin stelnade plötsligt. Då Anderson talade lät han alldeles för kontrollerad, som om han läste innantill. Han gick framåt med snabba, ryckiga rörelser och släppte aldrig Alucard med blicken. Det var som om vampyrens blotta närvaro sakta men säkert fick honom att tappa besinningen. Det här skulle sluta illa om han inte lugnade ner sig.

– Så kommen nu till förstånd, I konungar; låten varna eder, I domare på jorden. Tjänen Herren med fruktan, och fröjden eder med bävan, fortsatte han. Hyllen sonen, så att han icke vredgas och I förgåns på eder väg; ty snart kunde hans vrede upptändas.

Maxwell ruskade på huvudet och ställde sig framför Anderson, för att blockera vägen till Alucard.

– Nej, Anderson, sluta! beordrade han.

Men Anderson bara gick förbi honom, utan att ge något tecken på att han ens hade hört. _Han är som besatt,_ insåg Integra.

– Jag ska rena alla med en enda stöt, sa han övertygat. Iscariot drar sig inte undan när fienden har uppenbarat sig.

– Vi behöver inte ta till med våld! envisades Maxwell. Anderson!

Men då hans ord återigen föll på döva öron snodde han runt mot Integra.

– Han har förlorat all kontroll, muttrade han. Ge er av, så får vi talas vid en annan gång!

Men Alucard hade redan antagit utmaningen. Nu när han hade sett Anderson hade han blivit påmind om deras senaste möte, då prästen hade lyckats hugga huvudet av honom. Han hade redan glömt bort att han för bara en minut sedan hade varit fast besluten vid att döda Maxwell; nu kunde han inte tänka på annat än att ta revansch i duell nummer två med Anderson.

Alucard skrockade uppspelt och tog av sig sina gulglasade solglasögon. Sedan drog han fram sin andra pistol, den svarta, från hölstret som doldes under kappan.

– Dags att döda, judaspräst, anmärkte han muntert.

Anderson skrattade.

– Precis som förra gången, vampyr, hånade han.

Maxwell gick emellan de två kämparna – någonting som en annan man skulle ha funnit fullständigt skräckinjagande – med händerna pressade mot höfterna, synbart förargad. Sedan hände någonting som Integra aldrig skulle ha kunnat vänta sig. Han höjde ena handen och smällde till Anderson i ansiktet med knuten näve. Prästen stapplade inte ens till, men han reagerade åtminstone nu. Han blinkade förvånat ett par gånger och sänkte långsamt sina knivar.

Medan Maxwell var upptagen med att skälla ut Anderson, passade Integra på att försöka lugna ner Alucard. Hon ställde sig framför vampyren, som omedelbart tittade ner på henne. Han såg nästan en aning irriterad ut, uppenbarligen mer intresserad av att gå en rond med Anderson för tillfället. Innan Integra kunde hindra sig själv lade hon en hand mot Alucards bröstkorg, någonting som verkade överraska honom lika mycket som henne själv. Men ändå lät hon den vila där då hon spände blicken i honom.

– Backa undan, befallde hon bestämt. Det är en order.

Alucard lät sina armar falla till sidorna. Han var förpliktad att följa hennes order, vare sig han ville det eller inte. Det var en aning motvilligt som han satte tillbaka pistolerna i sina hölster, varpå Integra hastigt drog till sig sin hand och tog ett steg åt sidan.

Då hon vände sig om såg hon att Anderson hade återfått fattningen. Det fanns inte längre något vanvettigt flin på läpparna och hans ögon hade förlorat en del av sin intensitet, tillsammans med den krigshetsande glimten.

– Alucard, jag har förlorat intresset, avslöjade han lugnt.

– Samma här, sa Alucard. Det här är varken rätt tid eller plats.

De orden fick Integra att ge upp en djup suck av lättnad. Alucard satte på sig sina solglasögon igen, innan han vände på klacken.

– Jag går och lägger mig igen, kungjorde han över axeln. Det är utmattande att stiga upp mitt på dan.

Integra stirrade efter honom då han gav sig av, kanske ett par sekunder för länge. Hon rös till, men var inte riktigt säker på vad som hade framkallat rysningen. Snabbt intalade sig att det bara var resultatet av den obehagliga situationens efterskalv. Vem som helst skulle ha känt sig olustig till mods efter att ha förhindrat sin tama vampyr från att fångas upp i en strid, som antagligen skulle jämna ett museum med marken. Men hur duktig hon än var på att ljuga för andra, så hade hon aldrig bemästrat konsten att ljuga för sig själv.

Fader Anderson vände sig mot Maxwell, som lättat hade slappnat av, även om han fortfarande såg en aning ilsken ut. Integra fnös mentalt. Enrico Maxwell utgav sig för att vara så överlägsen och mäktig, men han kunde inte ens kontrollera den man som kallades för Iscariots trumfkort.

– Jag åker tillbaka till Rom, kungjorde Anderson.

Han log, ett oväntat vänligt och varmt leende.

– Det här är ett väldigt fint museum, tillade han. Nästa gång kanske vi kan ta med oss några av barnen från barnhemmet?

Maxwells irritation försvann och han log som hastigast tillbaka.

– Det ska nog gå bra, sa han.

Anderson nickade, innan han gav sig av därifrån. Integra var inte säker, men hon tyckte sig höra honom hotfullt muttra någonting om att nästa möte skulle bli annorlunda, innan han rundade korridorens krök och försvann. Hon ryckte lite på axlarna för sig själv. Javisst, om det blev ett nästa möte skulle det definitivt få en annan utgång. Då skulle Alucard döda Anderson, det var hon övertygad om.

Maxwell vred på huvudet och lät sin blick möta Integras, återigen lika lugn och mild som han hade varit då han anlänt till mötesplatsen.

– Det verkar visst som att vi båda har besvärliga underordnade, anmärkte Integra kyligt. Vi kanske kan börja prata allvar nu, svin?

Maxwell gav upp ett kort, aningen förläget skratt.

– Dags för hämnd, va? Nåväl, den bjuder jag på, sa han. Får jag föreslå att vi förflyttar oss till uteserveringen?

– Visst, svarade Integra motvilligt.

Hon kunde inte tänka sig att Maxwell faktiskt hade någonting att säga som kunde vara av intresse för henne. Men ordern hade uppenbarligen kommit från självaste påven, vilket inte kunde tyda på någonting annat än att det trots allt rörde någonting som han ansåg vara viktigt. Integra hoppades bara att hon också skulle komma att vara av den uppfattningen, för annars skulle halva den här dagen officiellt vara totalt bortslösad – och sådant hade hon sannerligen inte tid för.

_Nåja, kanske inte helt bortslösad..._ Integra höjde handen som hon hade pressat mot Alucards bröstkorg, med beröringen färsk i minnet. Hon rörde aldrig vid honom. Åtminstone inte sedan hon hade bestämt sig för att ta avstånd från honom vid 19 års ålder. Ändå hade hon låtit sin hand dröja sig kvar vid honom.

_Det här är ren idioti,_ bannade hon sig själv. Hon hade spenderat fyra år åt att förtränga denna underliga svaghet för en man som representerade allt som det var meningen att hon skulle hata – och efter en enda beröring var allt förgäves?

Löjligt. Integra var en Hellsing och hon bar sitt namn med stolthet. Hon kallades för Oskulden av stål, ett smeknamn som visade att hon var en stark, självständig kvinna som inte hade minsta behov av en man i sitt liv. Hon tänkte inte slänga bort alltihop på grund av någonting som hade börjat som en simpel skolflicksförälskelse, speciellt inte när mannen i fråga var Alucard.

Det lilla sällskapet på fyra – Integra, Maxwell, Walter och den äldre, möjligtvis namnlösa prästen – steg ut i den svala eftermiddagsluften. Den mulna himlen var smutsgrå, men längre bort var den betydligt mörkare; olycksbådande.

Integra och Maxwell slog sig ner vid ett av uteserveringens små, runda bord med var sin kopp rykande hett te. Bortsett från dem var det helt tomt, vilket uppenbarligen var ett resultat av det dåliga vädret.

Integra höll om sin tekopp med båda händerna, lät dryckens hetta tränga sig igenom keramiken och värma hennes händer. Hon tittade på Maxwell, spänd och uppfordrande. Han höjde långsamt sin egen kopp mot läpparna och smuttade försiktigt på teet. Hon var övertygad om att det bara var en taktik för att dra ut på tiden, med avsikt för att irritera henne. Det lyckades.

När Maxwell satte ner koppen på bordet tittade han upp på Integra med en intensiv blick i sina grönblå ögon.

– Vi känner till er situation, berättade han. Hellsings högkvarter anfölls av en armé av likätare, som nästan ödelade hela organisationen.

Integra var tvungen att kämpa emot en impuls att rygga tillbaka vid omnämnandet av attacken. Hennes tankar for hastigt till männen som hade dött, männen som hade blivit likätare, männen vars lidande hon hade fått göra slut på. Det hade gått en dryg vecka sedan dess och hon hade ännu inte förmått sig att förlåta sig själv för vad som hade hänt. Men å andra sidan skulle hon med största sannolikhet aldrig göra det. Det enda hon kunde göra just nu var att lära sig av sina misstag och förhindra att det hände en gång till.

Hon höll ansiktet orörligt och trängde undan alla plågsamma minnen.

– Vi vet även att ni undersöker ett visst ord, men inte har lyckats finna nåt av värde, fortsatte Maxwell.

– Det stämmer, medgav Integra.

Maxwell lutade sig fram över bordet och det ryckte lite i hans mungipor.

– Millennium, eller hur?

Integra sa ingenting, utan vände ner blicken mot tekoppen, en aning irriterad över att Iscariot hade kommit över denna information. Hon tog en stor klunk av sitt te, utan att bry sig om hur drycken brände mot tungan och gommen.

– Jag vet att det här är topphemligt, men vi råkar faktiskt ha en del uppgifter angående namnet Millennium, avslöjade Maxwell.

Integra stirrade mållöst på honom. Efter all denna tid av fruktlöst sökande visade det sig att informationen hon ville åt fanns i klorna på hennes fiender. Det var ironiskt. Men hur kom det sig egentligen att Iscariot besatt kunskap som Hellsing saknade?

Maxwell vinkade till sig den gamle prästen, som räckte honom den mörkbruna portföljen. Han öppnade och drog fram en pärm. Dess innehåll var inte allt för imponerande, utan innehöll endast en liten pappersbunt på högst tjugo ark, men det var mer än Integra ens hade kunnat hoppas på. Han höll upp pärmen, viftade med den, och försökte inte ens dölja sin självbelåtenhet.

– Vill du ha vår akt? frågade han. Vill du veta vad vi vet? Det vill du, eller hur?

Integra blängde på den bleke, ovanligt smale mannen. Hon anade redan nu att det fanns en hake. Det fanns det alltid.

– Vad är det du försöker säga? ville hon otåligt veta.

– Vi kan inte bara erbjuda oss att hjälpa er protestanter gratis. Ni kliar vår rygg, vi kliar er.

– Vad vill ni ha?

– Vi är skyldiga er pengar sen avtalsöverträdelsen i Badrick. Det skulle betyda mycket för oss om ni kan förtränga incidenten och stryka vår skuld.

Integra suckade. Hon hade inte mycket till val.

– Okej, jag går med på det.

Maxwell log snett.

– Men jag är rädd för att det inte räcker, sa han.

Integra höjde irriterat på ögonbrynen. Han hade redan begärt för mycket av henne.

– Det krävs ett speciellt ord när man ber nån om nåt, förklarade Maxwell. "Snälla."

Snett bakom Integra tog Walter ett förargat steg framåt.

– Nu försöker ni bara utnyttja oss! morrade han.

Intgera höjde hastigt en hand.

– Nej, Walter! beordrade hon strängt.

Hon kastade en blick över axeln på butlern och spände blicken i honom.

– Vi har chansen att få tillgång till topphemlig information från Vatikanen med ett enda ord, sa hon. Dessutom har vi knappast råd att vara kräsna.

_Vi rådfrågade till och med en Star Wars-klubb, för guds skull,_ tillade hon mentalt.

Walter nickade och backade undan. Integra vände sig tillbaka mot Maxwell, vars ansikte visade en blandning mellan förväntan och skadeglädje. Hon avskydde honom något så intensivt i det ögonblicket, men hon var i desperat behov av hjälp, oavsett varifrån den hjälpen kom.

– Snälla, sa hon lågmält.

Maxwell lutade sig tillbaka i stolen med ett belåtet leende.

– Okej. Varsågod, här har du Millennium.

Han gav pärmen till Integra, som tog emot den. Den var hård och ljusgrå, med framsidan täckt av en symbol och ett par kolsvarta textrader på tyska, som hon var oförmögen att tyda. Men hon kände igen symbolen som prydde pärmens framsida, strax under överskriften. Det var en örn med vingarna utvecklade då den stod på ett inringat hakkors. En vanlig örn var en symbol för tyska staten, medan den här i stället hade representerat Nazi-Tyskland under den tid då det hade existerat.

Integra öppnade pärmen och bläddrade igenom sidor fyllda med text.

– Det började för mer än ett halvt århundrade sen, under andra världskriget, berättade Maxwell. Hitler lät skapa en specialorden, vars uppgift var att experimentera med övernaturliga fenomen av militäriska skäl. När kriget tog slut flydde ordensmedlemmarna tillsammans med en bataljon på tusen man från Waffen-SS. De for till Sydamerika, där de sökte skydd hos nazistsympatisörer.

Integra tittade hastigt upp.

– Så _det_ är Millennium, sa hon.

– Ja. Millennium är namnet Hitlers specialorden nummer 666. De försökte skapa en armé av vampyrer, men planerna kullkastades av er, av Hellsing. Vad som finns kvar av Millennium idag är den sista bataljonen. _Das letztes bataillon_.

Integra sa ingenting, utan stirrade bara oavvänt på Maxwell, allt medan hennes hjärna gick på högvarv. Iscariots ledare höjde på ena ögonbrynet då ett flin lekte i mungiporna.

– Du undrar förstås varför vi vet allt det här, antog han stillsamt.

Integra nickade.

– Nazisternas primära hjälp kom från oss, avslöjade Maxwell. Vatikanen gav sitt fulla stöd. Vi hjälpte till med att skapa Millennium.

* * *

– Det verkar som att de har listat ut det.

Doktorns lugna, mjuka röst fick majoren att titta upp från sin kaffekopp. Majoren, kort och knubbig, blickade ut genom fönstret, på bordet där Integra Hellsing och Enrico Maxwell hade slagit sig ner. Den sistnämnda såg inte mycket ut för världen, blek och tanig med långa, spindelbensliknande fingrar, som trummade mot bordsytan. Den förstnämnda däremot...

Integra Hellsing var en imponerande vision i svart och guld. Hon klädde sig i kostym, vilket vid en första anblick fick henne att se väldigt affärslik ut, som om hon vore en börsmäklare eller advokat. Men när man tittade bortom kläderna, för att finna den intensiva kylan i ögonen och elden i det långa håret, var det uppenbart att hon var mycket mer än så. Integra Hellsing var en sann krigare; en amason. Majoren skulle se fram emot den stunden då de till slut ställdes öga mot öga, mitt i stridens hetta – för en sådan stund skulle onekligen komma.

– Listat ut vad? sa han. De vet fortfarande ingenting.

Doktorn höjde på ögonbrynen.

– Det verkar som att ni njuter av det här, major, anmärkte han.

Majoren nickade entusiastiskt. Den här gången skulle han inte stå vid sidan om och se på då en annan man komponerade den ljuva krigssymfonin. Det var hans tur att anta rollen som kompositör.

– Jag känner mig extatisk, kungjorde han sanningsenligt. Nästan vimmelkantig av förväntan.

Han drog ut läpparna i ett drömskt leende.

– Tänk bara på det, Doktorn. Det kommer bli en konflikt, sa han. En storslagen, blodig konflikt. Perfekt, eller hur?

* * *

**A/N:** Som det ser ut just nu blir nästa kapitel mer av ett "mellankapitel", men det är förhoppningsvis inte fy skam direkt. ^^


	14. Kapitel 13: I've Got You Under My Skin

_Någonstans i England finns en hemlig organisation som skyddar drottningen, imperiet och i viss mån också mänskligheten från allehanda monster. Hellsing har kunskapen, verktygen och de långa gaddar som krävs för att röja upp bland likätare och vampyrer. I främsta ledet står en åldrig vampyr med silverkulor i pistolen och år av träning i monsterjagandets konst._

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Jag äger ingenting. Bara orden jag har skrivit.

**A/N:** Det här tog alldeles för lång tid... Ska försöka skynda mig på med nästa kapitel nu när det är jul och ledighet väntar!

* * *

**Kapitel 13: I've Got You Under My Skin**

_I made a promise to the captain, that I would kill them all._  
– Seras Victoria

Det var midnatt då Seras kom tillbaka till Hellsinghuset, med ben som darrade av hunger. Walter hade redan varit omtänksam nog att förbereda en måltid åt henne; han var vid det här laget mycket väl medveten om vilken aptit hon hade då hon återvände efter ett uppdrag.

Det hade varit det första uppdraget tillsammans med legosoldaterna – och det första utan Alucard. Det hade varit underligt att tvingas klara sig på egen hand, ungefär som att prova på att cykla utan stödhjul. Hon hade vant sig vid att höra hans röst inuti sitt huvud via telepati, att fråga honom när hon var osäker på någonting, att han skulle ingripa om hon råkade göra fel. Men den här gången hade hon fått klara sig på egen hand, vilket hade varit en skrämmande tanke... samtidigt som hon på något medvetet plan även hade känt sig en aning uppspelt.

Uppdraget hade varit förhållandevis enkelt; att döda en artificiell vampyr – en med ett chip i huvudet – som hade tagit en liten familj på tre som gisslan. Det hade inte varit några likätare inblandade, någonting som Seras hade varit tacksam över. Hon hade fått nog av de där själlösa, zombieliknande varelserna efter Valentine-brödernas attack. Ibland for minnesbilder förbi inför hennes inre syn, minnesbilder av den korta stund hon hade löpt amok bland sina före detta kollegor, som om hon vore en bärsärk. Det var allt annat än behagliga minnen.

En grupp av de Vilda Gässen hade distraherat vampyren – som uppenbarligen varit "nyfödd", så att säga, så till den grad att den nästan hade varit klumpig då den ännu inte hade utvecklat sina nya förmågor – medan en annan grupp hade fört familjen i säkerhet. Sedan hade Seras dödat den med en enda kula i hjärtat; hon började äntligen börjat få grepp om sitt "jobb."

Seras brydde sig inte om att gå ut i matsalen, utan slog sig i stället ner vid köksbänken med sin stora portion potatisgratäng och fläskfilé, med en bit sallad vid sidan om.

Hon var utsvulten, men ändå växte tuggorna i munnen på henne. Det blev svårare och svårare för varje måltid. Att äta, alltså. Det tog lång tid för henne innan hon lyckades svälja maten och när hon väl gjorde det, fylldes hon med en svag känsla av illamående. Men så länge hon bara fick behålla maten, så var hon nöjd med det.

Halvvägs igenom portionen fann hon att hennes ben fortfarande inte hade slutat darra. Även om maten höll henne mätt ett tag, så gav den henne inte den näring som hon var i behov av. Vad hon i själva verket behövde var...

Hon knep ihop läpparna och stirrade ner på maten på tallriken. Nej, hon ville inte ens tänka på det. Hon var övertygad om att hon var kapabel till att bevara sin mänsklighet, men på samma gång även omfamna vampyrens förhöjda sinnen och fysiska förmågor. Seras var inte som andra vampyrer – det hade till och med Alucard själv konstaterat – och därför var hon heller inte tvungen att livnära sig på samma sätt som de. Det var åtminstone vad hon intalade sig.

Ljudet av annalkande fotsteg fångade hennes uppmärksamhet. De flesta sov vid det här laget, bortsett från ett antal legosoldater som höll vakt på olika poster både inomhus och utomhus. Integra hade nog inte gått och lagt sig än; hon hade stängt in sig på sitt kontor så fort hon återvänt från mötet med Iscariots Enrico Maxwell. Det var möjligt att Walter fortfarande var uppe, men hon hade inte sett till honom efter det att hon hade kommit tillbaka till högkvarteret.

Personen som steg in i köket var inte någon av de som hon hade väntat sig. Nykomlingen verkade lika förvånad över att se henne.

Kapten Bernadotte hade bytt om från sin soldatutstyrsel till den betydligt bekvämare kombinationen vitt bomullslinne och pösiga mjukisbyxor. Hans långa, jordgubbsblonda fläta låg över ena axeln och hängde ner över bringan, innan den tog slut vid midjan. Luggen var rufsig och ögonlappen verkade sitta en aning snett. Det ärmlösa linnet avslöjade hans muskulösa armar, som utan tvekan hade fått utstå flera års hård träning.

Seras vek hastigt undan med blicken då hon insåg att hon stirrade. Hon stack gaffeln genom en bit fläskfilé och en potatisskiva, innan hon stoppade in tuggan i munnen.

– Jag trodde att vampyrer drack blod, anmärkte Pip.

Hans engelska var så bra att den knappt ens innehöll några spår av fransk brytning, bortsett från det faktum att hans R-ljud framhävdes något.

Seras grimaserade en aning då hon tvingade sig själv att svälja maten, innan hon slätade ut anletsdragen och tittade upp på kaptenen, som stirrade tillbaka med en glimt av nyfikenhet i det enda gröna ögat. Hon hade upptäckt att han var en utmärkt soldat, en långt bättre skytt än hon hade varit då hon levt, men att han på fritiden hade en tendens att gå henne på nerverna.

– Inte jag, svarade hon.

– Varför?

– Därför att...

_Jösses, det är alltid lika svårt att förklara._

– Jag vill bara inte, helt enkelt, sa hon.

– Men det är väl bra för dig?

Seras höjde överraskat på ögonbrynen.

– Nu är jag ingen expert, men om det inte var nyttigt skulle det väl inte finnas nåt skäl till att vampyrer dricker det? antog Pip.

Seras blängde irriterat på honom. Till och med han, en av Hellsings nykomlingar, förstod att ingen vanlig mat kunde ersätta vampyrers primära föda. Det räckte med att Alucard och Walter tjatade på henne om det. Hon brydde sig inte om ifall andra uppfattade henne som oresonlig när det gällde blod; hon tänkte inte dricka en enda droppe.

– Okej, du vill inte prata om det, jag fattar, sa Pip. Och du borde verkligen sluta titta på mig sådär, annars kanske jag får för mig att du gillar mig.

– Va?

Pip flinade för sig själv då han fyllde upp ett glas med vatten. Seras blinkade mållöst ett par gånger och försökte intala sig själv att han inte precis hade sagt sådär. Vad var det för fel på honom?

Kapten Bernadotte fiskade upp en liten burk ur byxfickan och hällde ut en tablett i sin lediga handflata. Seras ögon smalnade misstänksamt av då han skruvade tillbaka locket på burken.

– Vad är det där? frågade hon.

– Inte droger, om det är vad du tror, svarade Pip. Sånt sysslar jag inte med.

Det ryckte till i mungiporna.

– Såvida det inte är ett speciellt tillfälle, lade han till.

Besticken föll ur händerna på Seras och landade med ett högljutt skrammel på tallriken då hon hastigt ställde sig upp.

– Vad säger du?

– Jag skojar bara. Jösses, slappna av.

Pip skakade lite på huvudet för sig själv, innan han svalde tabletten tillsammans med vattnet. Under tiden som hans huvud var tillbakalutat och klunkar av vätskan färdades ner genom strupen, fann Seras plötsligt att hon inte kunde slita blicken från honom. Eller, rättare sagt, från hans hals. Hon anade hur pulsen rörde sig under huden, långsamt, avslappnat, och fantiserade om blodet som pulserade genom halsens vener och artärer. Plötsligt kände hon sig torr i munnen och pupillerna vidgades i ett försök att ta in så mycket av synen som möjligt.

När Pip drack upp sitt vatten och ställde ifrån sig vattenglaset var ögonblicket förbi, vilket Seras fann att hon kände sig obeskrivligt tacksam för. _Det där var... obehagligt. Han är min kapten, inte lunch._

– Det är järntabletter, avslöjade Pip.

Först kände sig Seras förvirrad – hennes tankar befann sig för tillfället på annat håll – innan hon insåg vad han pratade om.

– Järn? Hur gammal är du egentligen?

Hon blev tvungen att förtrycka en fnissning, men insåg att hon inte gjorde ett speciellt bra jobb.

– Hörru, jag är bara 26.

– Visst, som du säger, farfar.

Pip gav upp en irriterad suck och sa till en början ingenting, utan stirrade bara stumt upp i taket.

– Jag har järnbrist, berättade han slutligen. Jag har varit tvungen att äta kosttillskott ända sen jag var liten.

Allvaret i hans röst fick flinet att genast falla från Seras läppar. Att döma av hans lågmälda tonläge var det någonting som han vanligtvis inte berättade för folk. Han skulle trots allt föreställa att vara en tuff, härdad legosoldat; att veta att han var på gränsen till anemisk förstörde den bilden, om än bara lite.

– Förlåt, kapten, mumlade Seras. Jag visste inte.

– Självklart gjorde du inte det.

Pip rätade på sig och log. För ett kort ögonblick drogs Seras blick till hans hals ännu en gång, innan hon skyndade sig att titta tillbaka upp på hans ansikte. Hon besvarade leendet så gott hon kunde då en lätt rodnad spred sig över hennes kinder, vilket fick henne att mentalt svära för sig själv. _Det är inte bara nåt fel på honom, det är nåt fel på mig också._

– En godnattkyss kanske? erbjöd Pip hoppfullt.

– I dina drömmar, muttrade Seras.

– Det kan hända.

Pip styrde stegen mot dörren, som han hade lämnat halvöppen, och stannade upp i dörröppningen, för att ge henne en retsam slängkyss.

– God natt, _mignonette,_ sa han.

_Vad kallade han mig?_

– God natt, kapten.

Seras stirrade efter honom då han gick därifrån. _Den där mannen är omöjlig._

* * *

Integra hade fortfarande inte visat några tecken på att lägga ner pärmen och gå till sängs någon gång inom den närmaste framtiden, trots att hon hade läst igenom den där akten om Millennium flera gånger. Alucard hade iakttagit henne, gömd bland skuggorna i kontoret, den senaste halvtimmen. Han uppfattade varenda liten rörelse, från hur hon förtryckte gäspningar till skuggorna som kastades över kinderna av de långa ögonfransarna.

Ända sedan Alucard hade tillfångatagits av Abraham van Helsing för över ett århundrade sedan, hade det inte funnits en enda som gjort sig förtjänt av hans fulla respekt och lojalitet, såsom Integra Hellsing.

28 år tidigare hade han sövts ner och fängslats av sin föregående mästare, Integras far, Arthur Hellsing. Efter att ha fått utstå otaliga experiment, för att utöka hans krafter till max, hade Alucard blivit så stark att han skulle ha kunnat slå sig fri från kedjorna, som band honom till Hellsingfamiljen. Arthur hade inte varit dum; han hade varit mycket väl medveten om att dagen då Alucard försökte göra det skulle komma. Det var därför som han hade låst in vampyren i fängelsehålan. I jämförelse med sin dotter hade Arthur varit en svag mästare att tjäna, långt ifrån lika intelligent, resolut och passionerad som Integra.

18 år senare hade Integra funnit Alucard nere i fängelsehålan, där han hade hållits fången med magisk hjälp, djupt slumrande med hopskrumpnad hud och vitnat hår. Hennes far hade nyligen dött och hennes farbror hade varit ute efter att döda henne. Ändå hade hon vägrat ge upp – och att ge upp var någonting som fick folk dödade. Hon hade visat på enorm viljestyrka, trots sin unga ålder. Han hade känt sig attraherad av henne ögonblickligen, till en början bara rent mentalt och med åren även fysiskt. Hon var den enda som hade makt över honom. Han lyssnade på hennes order, inte för att han var tvungen, utan för att han ville.

Dessutom var hon någonting utav en anomali, både för Alucard och för samhället som hon hade svurit att beskydda. Kvinnor hade i alla tider framställts som det svagare könet, som inte passade in på ett slagfält, men Integra var raka motsatsen. Hon var en rebell, utan några som helst avsikter för att göra vad som förväntades av henne; gifta sig, föda barn och leva ett fridfullt liv. I stället sökte hon att fortsätta försvara drottningen och fosterlandet. Hennes myteri gentemot själva samhället liknade inte någonting som Alucard tidigare hade sett och det fascinerade honom.

Integra var den enda som bemötte honom utan avsky, rädsla eller medlidande. Hon var den enda som inte försökte förändra honom, utan accepterade honom för den han var och vände hans destruktivitet till en fördel.

Inte för att nämna att hon utöver detta även hade vuxit upp till att bli en vacker kvinna. Trots att hon bar kostymer som var bäst lämpade för män, gick det att ana hennes kvinnliga former under allt tyg. Han var nästan beredd att påstå att hon var så fulländad som en av det ofullständiga människosläktet kunde bli.

Alucard väcktes upp ur sina funderingar då hans mästare suckade och lade ner pärmen på skrivbordet. Hon tog av sig sina glasögon, gnuggade sig trött i ögonen, och satte tillbaka dem. Efter en hastig blick på armbandsklockan ställde hon sig upp och sträckte på sig. Hon verkade slutligen ha insett att hon ändå inte skulle få någonting vettigt uträttat när hon var så förblindande trött som hon nu var. Hon må vara envis, men hon var åtminstone inte dum. Även ledaren för Hellsing behövde sova några timmar med jämna mellanrum.

Hon lämnade kontoret och gick ut i den natthöljda korridoren. Alucard följde efter, gled ljudlöst fram bland de tjocka skuggorna med lätthet, som om han vore en del av dem. Det spelade ingen roll hur många gånger han hade iakttagit henne på det här sättet; hon lyckades alltid hitta på någonting nytt, även om det bara var en liten, knappt ens märkbar gest. Den här gången stannade hon upp just som hon skulle lägga handen på dörrhandtaget till sitt sovrum. Det hade hon aldrig gjort förr. När hon väl bestämde sig för att gå till sängs, var hon alltid snabb med att slinka in i sin lilla fristad, dit endast Walter hade tillträde. Men inte nu. Hon lät handen vila i luften ovanför handtaget, tvekande, som om hon förde en invärtes debatt med sig själv. Alucard anade hur hennes hjärna arbetade på högvarv, trots att hon höll ansiktet uttryckslöst.

Till slut lät hon handen falla till sidan och hon vände sig långsamt om.

– Kom fram, Alucard, jag vet att du är där, muttrade hon.

Alucard trädde lydigt fram ur skuggorna och bemötte oförskräckt hennes kyliga blick. En antydan till irriterad rynka tog form mellan hennes ögonbryn.

– Hur länge har du vetat? frågade Alucard.

– Hela tiden.

Alucard drog på munnen. Ingenting undflydde henne. Efter tio år tillsammans kände de varandra utan och innan, vare sig de ville det eller inte.

– Jag är trött, sa Integra. Kan du inte störa nån annan? Seras till exempel?

– Om du så önskar.

Alucard backade undan ett par steg och blev återigen ett med den omringande svärtan. Polisflickan hade gått ner till skjutbanan för att träna, ville han dra sig till minnes. Han hade inga avsikter för att avbryta henne, inte nu när hon faktiskt började bli duktig. De enda andra som fortfarande var uppe var ett antal legosoldater, som höll vakt. Det var ingen idé att besvära dem. Alucard hade redan tröttnat på hur rädda de blev så fort han gjorde entré.

Vilket betydde att det bara fanns en person kvar som han kunde hålla sällskap. Hon hade trots allt inte _beordrat_ honom att försvinna.

Integra vände sig tillbaka mot dörren och öppnade den. Hon steg in i det mörka rummet och innan hon hann stänga efter sig, skyndade sig Alucard att slinka in genom dörröppningen, lika snabb som om han vore en vindpust. Överrumplat snodde hon runt mot honom och den snabba rörelsen, i kombination med bristen på ljus, fick henne att snava över sina egna fötter. Alucard fångade upp henne och lindade armarna kring hennes midja. Hennes höga kroppstemperatur verkade nästan stråla igenom kläderna då den skänkte värme åt hans egen kropp, som av logiska skäl var betydligt mer kallblodig. Han kände hur hennes bröstkorg rörde sig när hon drog efter andan.

– Vad gör du?

Hennes röst var lågmäld och på sin vakt, men innehöll inte längre mycket spår av irritation.

– Jag ändrade mig, svarade Alucard. Jag har bestämt att jag ska hjälpa dig koppla av. Du behöver lätta på dina spänningar, mästare.

Integra stelnade till.

– Hur då, hade du tänkt dig? ville hon veta.

– Massage. Jag har fått höra att jag arbetar väldigt väl med mina händer.

Det var tur att det var så mörkt, för annars skulle Integra ha sett det skälmska leendet som prydde Alucards läppar, nöjd över hur tvetydiga hans ord lät. En stund stod de bara där, alldeles för tätt intill varandra, och han kände hennes hjärtslag mot sitt bröst, en jämn rytm, bara en aning snabbare än den vanligtvis var. Det var ett farligt spel han spelade, det var han mycket väl medveten om. Hur väl han än kände Integra hade hon fortfarande sina stunder av oförutsägbarhet. Det fanns lika stor chans att hon skulle acceptera, som att hon skulle ge honom en hetsig utskällning, som avslutades med att hon befallde honom att försvinna. I ett sällsynt ögonblick av tjuvlyssnande hörde han hur tanken "_Jag **är** faktiskt ganska stel i nacken_" for förbi inuti hennes huvud.

– Okej, sa hon till slut. Men försök inte med nåt.

– Självfallet inte.

Alucard släppte taget om henne och ledde bort henne till sängen. Han slog sig ner och lutade sig bakåt, mot kuddarna som han ställde upp mot väggen, innan Integra satte sig framför honom. Långsamt höjde han sina händer och svepte hennes långa hår åt sidan, lade det över axeln för att det inte skulle vara i vägen. Det verkade nästan lysa i mörkret då han försiktigt drog med fingrarna genom det, varpå han började massera hennes axlar, långsamt men bestämt.

Hon hade börjat mjukna. Gentemot honom. Under de senaste fyra åren hade hon endast bemött honom med kalla blickar och avsiktligt avstånd. Hon hade varit noggrann med att aldrig röra vid honom – fram tills tidigare den här dagen på museet. Han brukade inte ta för vana att rota omkring i sin mästares tankar – det vore ohyfsat – men han var mycket väl medveten om den inre striden som pågick inom henne. Å ena sidan drogs hon till honom, oundvikligt, likt en mal till en låga, å andra sidan hade hon sin plikt och heder att tänka på. Likt en sann Hellsing lät hon det sistnämna ta prioritet.

Men vem sa att hon inte kunde få både och, om hon spelade sina kort rätt?

Integra slappnade av då hans händer rörde sig över skulderbladen, över ryggraden, ner mot höfterna, innan han lät dem vandra uppåt igen. Hon hade definitivt burit på många spänningar, insåg han då han mjukt pressade fingerspetsarna mot nacken, där han fann en knuta. Integra ryckte till en aning, men satt ända kvar, knäpptyst. Alucard arbetade sig långsamt runt det spända partiet, för att minska obehaget för henne.

– Alucard, du och Walter skickades till Tyskland -44 för att utplåna Millennium, eller hur?

Mannen i fråga höjde en aning på ögonbryn. _Hon tänker fortfarande på det._

– Ja, det stämmer, svarade han.

Walter hade inte varit mer än 14 år gammal, men ändå skicklig och farlig nog för att erhålla smeknamnet Dödsängeln.

– Vi trodde att vi hade dödat dem alla, tillade Alucard.

– Men det gjorde ni inte, sa Integra mjukt.

– Det verkar visst så.

Tystnad fann vägen tillbaka in i rummet. Alucard arbetade vidare och ökade stegvis trycket i sina fingertoppar. Ett dovt, halvhjärtat förtryckt stön undflydde Integras läppar då han slutligen lyckades lösa upp den besvärliga knutan. Han stannade upp och stirrade på hennes blottade nacke med aningen särade läppar. Det höll på att bli för mycket. I tio år hade hon retat och frestat honom. Om han inte hade haft flera århundraden på sig att öva upp sin självkontroll, var han inte säker på vad han skulle ha gjort i det ögonblicket.

Men som det nu var gled han i stället ner från sängen och ställde sig på knä vid sidan om den. Integra tittade på honom med ett outgrundligt ansiktsuttryck, som han aldrig förut hade sett henne bära. Det fick henne plötsligt att verka häpnadsväckande ömtålig och sårbar. Alucard insåg i den stunden att han aldrig hade sett henne sådan här förut därför att hon aldrig hade tillåtit sig själv att visa de här känslorna, som nu hastigt bubblade upp till ytan.

På en ren impuls lutade han sig fram och satte händerna mot sängkanten. Hans läppar strök emot hennes i en flyktig, oskyldig kyss, innan han drog sig tillbaka. Han väntade att hon skulle bli upprörd, kanske till och med gå så långt som att örfila honom tvärs över ansiktet. Men i stället mötte hon stumt hans blick, med ögon som reflekterade en förvirrad blandning av förtjusning och ånger och allt däremellan.

Det varade bara för ett kort ögonblick, lugnet före stormen, innan Integra ilsket bet ihop sina käkar så hårt att tänderna gnisslade emot varandra.

– Vad tror du att du håller på med, _tjänare_? Jag gav dig aldrig tillåtelse att ge efter för dina nycker! utbrast hon. Gå härifrån, genast!

_Lika stolt som alltid. _Alucard nickade.

– Som min mästare beordrar, sa han.

Det tog inte lång tid innan han försvann ut ur hennes rum och återigen blev ett med husets skuggor. Det var sannerligen ett farligt spel han spelade. Men ändå kunde han inte låta bli. Han återvände om och om igen, utan att ens själv inse hur beroende han hade blivit.

* * *

**A/N:** Okej, i nästa kapitel kommer det hända lite mer. Let's get this show on the road, people!


	15. Kapitel 14: Strangers in the Night

_Någonstans i England finns en hemlig organisation som skyddar drottningen, imperiet och i viss mån också mänskligheten från allehanda monster. Hellsing har kunskapen, verktygen och de långa gaddar som krävs för att röja upp bland likätare och vampyrer. I främsta ledet står en åldrig vampyr med silverkulor i pistolen och år av träning i monsterjagandets konst._

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Jag äger ingenting. Bara orden jag har skrivit.

**A/N:** Jag har varit riktigt lat nu. Ska försöka bättra mig.

* * *

**Kapitel 14: Strangers in the Night**

_I don't care what they are! It no longer matters if they're human!_  
– Alucard

Det var fullmåne.

Alucard iakttog Luna där hon hängde i all sin prakt på den becksvarta himlen, likt en mogen, silverfärgad apelsin. Det var någonting speciellt med en fullmåne. Den lyste upp i mörkret, kastade ett spöklikt blekt sken över jorden, och framhävde all den skönhet som fanns att hitta i natten, men som av människor gick obemärkt förbi. Fullmånen fick honom att vilja bege sig ut och jaga, som om han inte vore mer än ett blodtörstigt djur; en varg som vände upp huvudet och ylade med sitt byte livlöst liggande vid tassarna.

Men det kunde han självfallet inte göra. Han fick nöja sig med att dricka sina påsar med transfusionsblod, som Integra hade införskaffat i överflöd för hans skull. Vid det här laget hade han vant sig, men det fanns ändå två faktorer som hindrade honom från att njuta av det helt och hållet. För det första smakade blodet annorlunda än om det hade kommit direkt från en människas halspulsåder. Det var inte lika fräscht och pulserande, inte lika varmt ens när det hade värmts på i en mikrovågsugn. För det andra saknade han spänningen i själva jakten och tillfredsställelsen som följde efter att ha fångat in sitt byte.

Men han fick åtminstone i sig blod och vare sig det kom ifrån en ännu levande människa eller en plastpåse, så gav det honom den näring som han behövde. Det var mer än vad som kunde sägas om polisflickan.

Alucard blickade stillsamt ut genom det stora fönstret, som gav utsikt över Hellsinghusets bakgård, som de senaste dagarna hade fått agera provisorisk skjutbana. Legosoldaterna fick öva där ute om kvällarna, för att de skulle vänja sig vid att arbeta nattetid eftersom det mesta av deras jobb skulle utföras då. Seras hade fått i uppgift att träna dem, någonting som varken hon eller männen var speciellt glada över. De flesta av legosoldaterna kände sig fortfarande illa till mods av hennes odöda närvaro, men Alucard misstänkte att det var tanken på att en kvinna skulle bestämma över dem som störde dem mest. Seras å andra sidan gjorde så gott hon kunde för att lära dem hur man skulle gå tillväga när man hade med vampyrer att göra. Men hon utgick hela tiden ifrån att de alla visste lika mycket som hon själv om dessa nattvarelser, så när hon blev tvungen att förklara saker för legosoldaterna blev hon snabbt otålig och irriterad. Hon och fransmannen, deras kapten, tenderade att ofta ryka ihop.

Alucard gav upp en lätt suck för sig själv. Han undrade hur lång tid det skulle dröja innan hans protegé slutligen kastade åt sidan sitt mänskliga tankesätt och omfamnade sin sanna natur. Frågan var inte _om_ hon skulle göra det, utan endast _när_.

Ljudet av annalkande fotsteg nådde hans öron och fick honom att vända sig om. När Walter gick in genom dörröppningen till biblioteket och tände taklampan, stannade han överraskat upp vid synen av den högreste vampyren.

– Du är uppe sent, Walter.

– Jag skulle ha sagt detsamma, om det inte vore för att det här är som gryning för dig.

Alucard lät blicken glida över Walters trötta gestalt. Den gamle butlerns pressade byxor var skrynkliga och han hade knäppt upp knapparna på sin väst. Många slingor av hans grånade hår hade undflytt den strama knuten i nacken, för att i stället hänga ner över hans violetta ögon och de mörka ringarna under dem.

– Har Integra gått och lagt sig? frågade Alucard.

Walter nickade.

– För en kvart sen.

Han tittade ut genom fönstret på Seras och legosoldaterna, men utan att verkligen se dem. Hans tankar befann sig på annat håll. Alucard visste vad som pågick inuti hans huvud innan han ens tog till orda med frågan:

– Har du hört nyheterna?

– Ja.

Walter gav upp en djup suck.

– Nazisterna igen, muttrande han. Det är otroligt men här är vi nu, ett halvt århundrade senare.

Alucard fnös då han lade armarna i kors över bröstkorgen.

– Är det verkligen så förvånande? sa han. Jag fick en känsla av att de var inblandade. Hela situationen känns bekant.

Walter höjde på ögonbrynen, en aning nyfiken.

– Jaså? Hur då, menar du?

– Behöver du verkligen ställa den frågan, efter allt vi har gått igenom, Dödsängeln? Det finns inte så många som är villiga att använda de odöda för att utkämpa sina strider.

Det ryckte en aning i Alucards mungipor då han höll upp tre fingrar.

– Hellsing, Millennium och jag, konstaterade han lugnt.

Han sänkte handen och lät den falla till sidan.

– Vi antog att vi utplånade Millennium för 53 år sen, sa han. Vi förstörde deras forskning och dödade alla vi kunde hitta.

Walter rynkade ögonbrynen och gav upp ett lågmält hummande, innan hans anletsdrag klarnade.

– Ja, du har rätt, mumlade han. Jag minns det nu.

– Det måste vara hemskt att åldras, anmärkte Alucard roat.

Walter skakade på huvudet.

– Struntprat. Vi engelsmän tycker om att åldras.

Alucard lät sin blick vandra över Walters rynkiga ansikte. Han kom ihåg det som om det vore igår då butlern endast hade varit en ung och våghalsig 14-årig pojke. Walter såg visserligen förhållandevis ung ut för sig ålder, men tiden hade ändå krävt sin rätt. Att åldras var någonting som Alucard aldrig skulle få uppleva.

Det var någonting naturligt, någonting som ingick i livets kretslopp. Det var vackert att åldras. Men Alucard var varken naturlig eller levande. År efter år förblev han oförändrad. Han hade sett sina tidigare mästare åldras och dö, och han skulle så småningom få se Integra åldras och dö. Men han skulle fortfarande se likadan ut som han gjorde idag. Om det någon gång i framtiden skulle komma en dag då människosläktet dog ut, skulle han finnas kvar, oförändrad; den enda sanna konstanten i denna värld.

– Alucard, vi ska skicka dig till Sydamerika, avslöjade Walter. Vi litar inte på Vatikanen, men just nu är våra valmöjligheter tämligen begränsade. Om det verkligen är Millennium som provocerar oss, tänker vi inte bara lägga oss ner och acceptera det.

– Hur många följer med mig? frågade Alucard.

– Bara Seras och kapten Bernadotte. Vi vill inte dra till oss onödig uppmärksamhet.

Alucard snörpte missnöjt på munnen.

– Människan kommer sinka oss, muttrade han.

– Det tror jag inte. Jag tycker att nykomlingarna verkar riktigt lovande.

* * *

Seras brukade anse att hennes temperament var en av hennes främsta egenskaper. Det var sällan som hon blev arg, _riktigt_ arg, och det var hon stolt över. Men ändå stod hon nu här, högröd i ansiktet, och beredd att strypa första bästa man som kom inom en armlängds avstånd.

– Varför kan du inte träffa ett mål från 4500 meter? snäste hon.

Kapten Pip Bernadotte blängde tillbaka på henne med förvånansvärd intensitet i sitt enda öga.

– Är du dum, eller? replikerade han förtretat. Det är omöjligt!

De andra legosoldaterna hade avbrutit sin träning för att se hur grälet utvecklades, lika intresserade som om de tittade på någon konfliktfylld såpopera.

– Hur kan det vara omöjligt? ville Seras veta. Jag trodde att ni var riktiga krigare!

Pip gav upp en frustrerad suck.

– Det går inte ens att träffa ett mål från 500 meter utan kikarsikte! morrade han. Om du klarar det måste du vara nåt slags missfoster!

Seras tyckte sig höra legoknektarna unisont dra efter andan i spänd förväntan. Det var tur att hon inte var beväpnad, för hon skulle inte ha sett fram emot att bli tvungen att förklara för Integra varför hon hade dödat de Vilda Gässens kapten.

Hon uppfattade knappt hur ånger blixtrade förbi över Pips ansikte så fort orden hade lämnat hans mun. Inte för att det spelade någon roll; skadan var redan skedd.

Trots att Seras precis hade korsat gränsen mellan "väldigt arg" och "riktigt jävla förbannad", var hon fast besluten att inte flippa ur. Hon gick fram och ryckte sammanbitet geväret ur Pips händer, innan hon vände sig om mot de måltavlor som hade placerats på 1000 meters avstånd.

– Jag kan inte tro det, muttrade Pip.

– _Chica loca_, flinade sergeant Carlos Vidal.

Seras brydde sig inte om det då hon hörde hur legosoldaterna började slå vad med varandra om huruvida hon skulle lyckas med sin uppgift. Hon fixerade måltavlan med blicken och tog långa, djupa andetag.

Måltavlan hon siktade in sig på bestod av en stor, uppställd kartongbit med motiv föreställande en vampyr som höll en liten pojke som gisslan. Seras slog upp sitt tredje öga – eller sitt sjätte sinne eller vad man nu än ville kalla det för – och avfyrade, ända tills geväret klickade tomt. Hon hann knappt registrera att varenda kula hade träffat måltavlan, innan hon snodde runt med ett triumferande leende.

– Vad sägs om det? sa hon överlägset.

Pip lyfte upp den lilla kikaren med mörkerseende, vilken hängde om halsen på honom, och stod för ett par ögonblick helt stilla. Men då han sänkte kikaren spred sig långsamt ett försmädligt flin över hans läppar.

– Titta en gång till, pucko, rådde han.

Seras rynkade ögonbrynen då hon tog sig en närmare titt på måltavlan, med sin förhöjda synförmåga skärpt till max. Hon kände hur andan fastnade i halsen på henne när hon insåg varför kaptenen plötsligt verkade så självbelåten.

Uppenbarligen hade hennes taktik att hålla sig lugn och sansad gått åt skogen. Hennes koncentrationsförmåga hade rubbats mer, avsevärt mer, än hon hade trott. Visst, hon hade inte missat den stora kartongbiten till måltavla en enda gång. Men det var just det som var problemet. Hon hade träffat den ditmålade vampyren – och pojken som den höll framför sig.

Det hettade till på kinderna när hon vände sig tillbaka mot Pip.

– Du dödade gisslan, konstaterade han skadeglatt.

_Vad har jag gjort för att förtjäna det här?_

* * *

– Varför gjorde du egentligen henne till vampyr?

Alucard höjde överraskat på ögonbrynen och fäste åter blicken vid den gamle butlern. Walter betraktade Seras då hon indignerat vände på klacken och marscherade iväg från de skrattande legosoldaterna. Alucard hade hört och sett alltihop med hjälp av sina överlägsna sinnen – och fick lov att erkänna att han själv hade blivit en aning road. Att låta sig påverkas så mycket av sina känslor var en sådan mänsklig sak att göra. Seras hade definitivt en lång väg att gå innan hon slutligen kunde bli en sann vampyr. Men ändå hyste Alucard inga tvivel om att hon skulle lyckas, förr eller senare.

– Det är olikt dig att göra nåt sånt, tillade Walter menande.

Alucard ryckte lite på axlarna.

– Vem vet? Ett sällsynt ögonblick av impulsivitet? gissade han. Det viktigaste är i varje fall att hon valde den här vägen av egen fri vilja.

Walter stod tyst en kort stund, till synes uppslukad av att stirra på någon avlägsen punkt, som endast han själv kunde se.

– Visste du att hon är föräldralös? frågade han till slut.

Alucard skakade på huvudet, även om det inte kom som någon överraskning. Polisflickan hade anmälts som försvunnen efter incidenten i Cheddar, men det verkade inte som att någon saknade henne.

– Hon är mycket mer intressant än man tror, anmärkte Alucard. När jag träffade henne hade alla hennes kollegor omvandlats till likätare. En vampyr hade tillfångatagit henne, för att våldta och åderlåta henne, så att hon skulle kunna gå samma öde till mötes. Sen kom en främling och satte en kula i hennes lunga. Vad valde hon att göra i den situationen?

Han drog ut munnen i ett snett leende då han tänkte tillbaka på den där natten. Hon hade sträckt ut sin ena hand mot honom då hon hade legat där, halvt död. Fastän hon ständigt hävdade att gesten hade varit en av ren desperation, visste han att hon i det ögonblicket hade varit glasklart medveten om beslutet som hon tog.

– Att ge upp är vad som tar död på människor, konstaterade Alucard lugnt. Det är först när de vägrar att ge upp som de förtjänar rätten att vandra längs med mänsklighetens väg.

– Så det enda hon behöver göra nu är att dricka blod, eller hur? antog Walter.

– Det kommer hon göra.

Walter rynkade skeptiskt pannan.

– Det vet jag, tillade Alucard. Hon kommer definitivt dricka.

* * *

Hon hade inte sovit väl de senaste två nätterna, inte sedan Alucard hade tvingat på henne en massage.

Åh, och just det, ja, det hade ju även varit en kyss med någonstans i bilden.

Integra spenderade hälften av tiden åt att tänka på händelsen, och den andra hälften åt att tvinga sig själv att _inte_ tänka på den. Det gjorde henne galen.

För att inte nämna att Alucard hade börjat ta sig lite väl många friheter på sista tiden. Han hade smugit sig in i hennes sovrum, där hon uttryckligen hade förbjudit honom tillträde, och antagligen manipulerat hennes drömmar till att handla om ögonblick som de två hade delat under åren. Och sedan, bara för att hon hade rört vid honom för att förhindra honom från att förvandla ett krigsmuseum till ett riktigt krigsfält, trodde han att han kunde få fri tillgång till att göra vad som behagade honom med henne?

Det var inte acceptabelt.

Men i nuläget spelade det ingen roll. Det fanns mycket viktigare saker som stod på spel och hon måste koncentrera sig på dem. Tack gode gud att Alucard skulle skickas iväg till Brasilien, så att hon slapp se honom på några dagar. Det skulle bli trevligt att kunna gå vart hon ville, utan att behöva oroa sig för att han smög omkring bland skuggorna och iakttog henne.

Millennium.

Det var vad hon behövde fokusera på just nu.

Det hade alltså visat sig att alla rykten om att nazister skulle ha flytt till Sydamerika för att omgruppera sig inte var så löjliga, trots allt. Nazisterna i fråga hade tagit del av ett av Hitlers hemliga forskningsprojekt, som hade gått ut på att hitta ett sätt att utnyttja de odöda i krigföring. När Hellsing hade fått reda på det, hade de skickat Alucard och en ung Walter till Tyskland för att sätta stopp för experimenten. De få överlevande hade tagit med sig en bataljon soldater från armén och sökt skydd i Sydamerika, med hjälp från Vatikanen.

_Det är en galen värld vi lever i._

Integra avskydde verkligen tanken på att sätta all tillit till Iscariot. Det var en långsökt ledtråd men i slutändan var det ändå den enda ledtråden de hade vid det här laget.

Walter mötte henne då hon gick nerför trappan till källaren.

– God morgon, sir Integra, hälsade han.

– God morgon.

– Har du sovit gott?

– Inte direkt.

Walter höll fram en ask Henri Winterman-cigarrer mot henne och hon tog tacksamt emot en av dem. Hon drog tacksamt på munnen.

– Vad skulle jag ta mig till utan dig, Walter? frågade hon.

Butlern tände cigarren, innan han tillgivet bemötte hennes blick.

– Jag tror nog att du skulle klara dig fint. Du behöver knappast en man för att klara dig.

Det var sant. Men Walter hade ändå alltid funnits där för henne. Under den första halvan av hennes liv hade han hållit henne sällskap under de många, långa tillfällen som hennes far hade haft fullt upp med sitt krävande arbete. Under den andra halvan hade han varit den figur som hon hade kunnat vända sig till då hon varit i behov av råd och moraliskt stöd. Han var hennes klippa, så lugn och pålitlig.

Deras fotsteg ekade i den stora stenkorridoren då de gick genom den i rask takt.

– Har ni bestämt er för hur ni ska transportera polisflickan? frågade Integra.

Seras hade fortfarande inte druckit människoblod. Hennes envishet angående den frågan var frustrerande. På grund av det kunde hon varken vistas ute i solsken eller ens korsa rinnande vatten oskadd, vilket minst sagt skulle komplicera den långa resan till Brasilien. Hon skulle försvagas till den grad att inte ens allt transfusionsblod i världen skulle kunna rädda henne i slutändan.

– Alucard fick en idé, svarade Walter entusiastiskt. Det är visserligen en aning gammaldags, men det kommer fungera.

_Dagens första bra nyheter._

– Jag är idel öra.

– Hon får helt enkelt vara instängd i sin kista. Den håller henne stark.

Integra stannade till i dörröppningen till Seras spartanskt möblerade rum och iakttog scenen som utvecklades där inne. Den före detta polisen stirrade storögt på träkistan med uppenbar motvilja då hon hade placerat sig så långt bort ifrån den som möjligt, med armarna defensivt korslagda över bröstet. Kapten Bernadotte flinade skadeglatt mot henne och öppnade kistan, medan Alucard stod för sig själv, till synes måttligt road av vad som pågick.

– Jag avskyr den där saken, muttrade Seras trumpet. Jag klarar knappt ens av att sova i den. Hur ska jag kunna ligga däri utan att ha nån aning om vad som händer runt omkring mig?

– Sluta gnälla nu. Du är väl ingen mes? retades Pip.

– Klart jag inte är! snäste den unga kvinnan irriterat.

Det var ingen dum idé, fick Integra lov att erkänna. Men det fanns ett stort problem.

– Jag förstår inte hur vi ska få den där igenom tullen, anmärkte hon.

– Det kommer inte finnas nån, sa Walter.

– Varför inte det?

– Därför att det är ett smuggelplan.

Integra sög på cigarren och rynkade ögonbrynen. Hon var inte speciellt förtjust i tanken på att anförtro en sådan viktig uppgift som transportering åt någon, som inte ens fick sin månatliga lönecheck utskriven av Hellsingorganisationen.

– Är ni säkra på det här? undrade hon.

Det var nästan så att hon ryckte till då Alucards djupa stämma tog till orda:

– Vi måste ändå frakta våra vapen. Och min kista dessutom. Två flugor i en smäll.

Det var först då som hon lät blicken vila vid hans högresta gestalt. Han hade gjort sig av med sin långa, röda kappa och den svarta kostymen hade bytts ut mot en annan svart kostym, den här dyrare och flottare. _Är det där en märkeskavaj? Var fick han tag på den?_ Skjortan under kavajen var röd och slipsen runt halsen täcktes över av ett intrikat, färgrikt mönster. Hans knähöga stövlar hade ersatts av ett par svarta lackskor, som välpolerat blänkte i ljuset från taklampan. Hatten som vanligtvis ockuperade hans huvud var borta, men solglasögonen med gult glas vilade fortfarande på näsan.

Men mest iögonfallande för Integra var hans svarta hår, som vanligtvis föll i otämjda, rufsiga testar. Nu hade det borstats – för antagligen första gången på minst ett århundrade – och vilade i stället rakt och glansigt över axlarna. Det var konstigt att se det ligga så prydligt, för det hade alltid verkat besitta ett eget liv då både längden och graden av otämjdhet ständigt växlade.

– Det är samma smugglare som vi brukar använda oss av, förklarade Pip. Så länge de får betalt kan vi lita på dem till hundra procent.

Trots allt som hade hänt kunde inte Integra förhindra sig själv från att forma skymten av ett snett leende på läpparna då hon betraktade Alucard. När hon gick fram till honom tog han av sig solglasögonen, för att kunna möta hennes blick.

– Du har bara en order, sa hon. Sök och förgör.

Alucard bugade sig och gick ner på knä.

– Jag förstår, mästare.

* * *

Hur kom det sig egentligen att alla de dåliga nyheterna fick de största rubrikerna, medan de goda nyheterna i stället fick trängas i hörnen på sidorna? Pip rynkade ögonbrynen då han bläddrade igenom tidningen.

_Våld säljer, antar jag. Vi människor tycker att det är hemskt, vi fördömer det, men ändå kan vi inte låta bli att läsa om alla blodiga detaljer när någon psykopat har skjutit ner en förskoleklass, eller en al-Qaida-anhängare har sprängt sig själv och ett tjogtal andra i luften. Människor är sådana hycklare._

Pip och hans vilda gäss låtsades åtminstone inte som om de var bättre människor än de egentligen var. De förnekade aldrig att de var varelser av våld; mördarmaskiner på två ben.

_Och på tal om mördarmaskiner…_

Pip kikade försiktigt över kanten på tidningen, för att fästa blicken vid vampyren som satt mitt emot honom. Det skulle vara en lögn att påstå att han hade hunnit vänja sig vid Alucard. Han kände sig fortfarande en aning obehaglig till mods i hans sällskap. Men det var väl ändå inte så konstigt? För två veckor sedan hade Pip aldrig ens kunnat drömma om att vampyrer fanns på riktigt. Det var inte direkt någonting som man accepterade utan att blinka.

Alucard satt intill fönstret och stirrade avlägset ut på molnen, som lystes upp av den skinande solen. I ena handen höll han ett vinglas, som han tog en liten klunk av då och då.

_En vampyr som dricker vin ombord på ett privatjet, på väg mot Rio de Janeiro i dagsljus?_ Pips öga smalnade av en aning. _Alla historier har helt fel. Bram Stoker, Anne Rice… De visste egentligen ingenting om vampyrer._

Fast å andra sidan var Alucard kanske undantaget snarare än regeln. Seras hade inget annat val än att ligga i en kista för att överleva resan till Brasilien. Hon var så annorlunda i jämförelse med Alucard att det var svårt att tro att hon faktiskt också var en vampyr när allt kom omkring. Det fanns ingenting skräckinjagande med henne över huvudtaget. Vad som var mest skrämmande var hur en sådan liten person kunde vara så irriterande.

Pip undrade hur hon hade det där bak i lastrummet. Plötsligt kom han på sig själv med att tycka lite synd om henne. Det var en lång flygresa de hade framför sig och hon var tvungen att spendera den instängd i en trång, obekväm kista. _Jag kanske skulle titta till henne._ Hon befann sig trots allt under hans befäl och hennes välbefinnande var hans ansvar.

Legosoldaten vecklade ihop tidningen och lade ifrån sig den, innan han ställde sig upp. Alucard verkade inte ens ha lagt märke till honom. I stället fortsatte han bara att blicka ut mot molnen, utan tvekan inbegripen i någon djup monolog om… vampyrgrejer. Eller någonting. Det var ingen idé att störa honom.

Pip lämnade passagerarutrymmet, med sina mjuka, breda säten och sin heltäckande, vinröda matta. Det var en lättnad att komma ut i det mindre påkostade lastrummet. Gråskalor omgav honom och luften var dessutom svalare här.

Skjutvapnen hade lagts i trälådor, som stod fastsurrade mot väggarna, för att de skulle hållas på plats under flygresan. De båda kistorna låg bredvid varandra, fastspända vid golvet. Alucards kista var insvept i ett vitt skynke. Han var tydligen rädd om den. Seras kista var en enkel tingest i björkträ, omålad och med endast ett stort, snidat kors på locket som dekoration.

Pip satte sig på huk intill kistan och försökte lyssna efter några tecken på liv. Tyst som i graven. Vilket i och för sig var ganska passande, med tanke på att hon trots allt inte var _vid liv_.

– _Mignonette_? sa han trevande. Är du vaken?

Det dröjde inte länge innan det dystra svaret kom:

– Jag kan inte sova.

– Varför inte?

Han hörde en djup suck inifrån kistan.

– När jag var liten brukade jag och mina föräldrar åka till Brighton varje sommar. Vi spenderade hela dagarna vid stranden. Jag kunde sitta i flera timmar och bara lyssna till ljudet av vågorna. Jag…

Seras tystnade tvärt, som om hon plötsligt hade blivit generad över någonting.

– Det är ett speciellt ljud, inflikade Pip mjukt. Rofyllt. Lugnande.

– Precis, sa Seras en aning lättat. Jag brukade känna att så länge jag kunde höra vågorna rulla in mot stranden, så var jag säker. Då kunde inget ont hända mig.

Hon gav upp ett kort skratt.

– Löjligt, va?

– Nej, inte direkt, ansåg Pip.

– Åh… nähä.

Tystnad sipprade in i lastrummet.

Pip lutade sig mot kistan och funderade över personen som låg inuti den. Hur tuff hon än utgav sig för att vara under träningssessionerna, fanns det fortfarande kvar en oskuldsfull, liten flicka inombords. Hon var så mycket mer än vad som mötte blotta ögat. Han ville ställa frågor till henne, enkla frågor, om hennes uppväxt, om hennes föräldrar, om hennes val att bli polis, om övergången från människa till vampyr.

– Jag kommer aldrig få höra det igen, va?

– Vad? frågade Pip förbryllat.

– Havet.

Hennes ord var inte mycket mer än en viskning, men han hörde henne ändå klart och tydligt. Han svarade inte, därför att han inte hade något svar att ge henne. Försiktigt lade han en hand på kistlocket, i hopp om att hon på något sätt skulle känna av hans kroppsvärme och kanske finna lite tröst i hans närhet. Det var först nu som han insåg hur mycket hon hade tvingats ge upp då hon lämnat sitt dödliga liv bakom sig. Han skulle inte ens kunna föreställa sig hur han själv skulle hantera en sådan förändring.

– Vill du att jag stannar kvar ett tag?

– Nej, kapten, det är inte alls nödvändigt…

– Har jag berättat för dig om det sista uppdraget vi utförde innan vi anställdes av Hellsing?

– Va? Nej, det… tror jag inte, svarade Seras förbryllat.

Han stannade kvar i lastrummet i flera timmar och berättade om allt möjligt som han hade varit med om tillsammans med de Vilda Gässen; vilka platser han hade besökt, vilka människor han hade träffat, hur han många gånger hade fått se mänsklighetens värsta sidor och långt färre gånger dess bästa sidor. Hon sa inte mycket, utan inflikade endast några ord här och där. Till slut somnade hon. Pip stannade kvar i ytterligare några minuter och lyssnade till ljudet från flygplanets motorer, innan han återvände till sin plats mitt emot Alucard, lugnare och mer avslappnad än han hade varit förut.

* * *

**A/N:** Okej, jag inser att det här egentligen var ett ganska tråkigt kapitel. I nästa kommer det hända mer!


	16. Kapitel 15: The Bird of Hermes

_Någonstans i England finns en hemlig organisation som skyddar drottningen, imperiet och i viss mån också mänskligheten från allehanda monster. Hellsing har kunskapen, verktygen och de långa gaddar som krävs för att röja upp bland likätare och vampyrer. I främsta ledet står en åldrig vampyr med silverkulor i pistolen och år av träning i monsterjagandets konst._

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Jag äger ingenting. Bara orden jag har skrivit.

**A/N:** Det här kapitlet gick väldigt snabbt att skriva! Hoppas bara inte att jag börjar lata mig nu när jag har varit så flitig.

* * *

**Kapitel 15: The Bird of Hermes**

_It is in order to savor the joy of war for ever; for the next war and the next and the next.  
_– Majoren

Pip hade varit i Rio de Janeiro förut, men aldrig i de här delarna av staden. Detta var de fina kvarteren medan han endast hade vistats i de skitiga slumområdena.

Bara hotellet var värt att förundras över. Det var en stor, ståtlig, crèmefärgad byggnad, I-formad med en lång mittenflygel, vilken reste sig högre upp än de två mindre flyglarna som stack ut från dess kortsidor. Framför hotellet fanns dels flaggstolpar försedda med den brasilianska flaggan, dels stora rabatter som bredde ut sig i ett grönskande landskap, med fler buskar och träd än han kunde räkna upp. Han kände åtminstone igen de välbekanta palmerna, som ingav en känsla av att man befann sig på ett mer exotiskt ställe än mitt i centrum av en storstad.

Entrén var inglasad och försedd med stora dubbeldörrar, som pryddes av förgyllda karmar. Att beskriva lobbyn på annat sätt än extravagant vore en underdrift. Den hade högt till tak, vilket i kombination med de stora fönstrena, gav den ett luftigt intryck. Golvet var självfallet av marmor, så välpolerat att Pip utan några problem kunde spegla sig i det, och från det reste sig pelare av samma material upp, likt massiva, vita armar. I taket hängde en ljuskrona, vars många utsmyckande kristaller gnistrade i skenet från det infallande solljuset. Receptionsdisken hade målats i guldfärg och de små facken med rumsnycklarna likaså.

En handfull av smugglarna som hade hjälpt dem till Brasilien hade följt med till hotellet, för att bära kistorna och lådorna med vapen till sviten som Walter hade bokat. Seras kista hade, likt Alucards, svepts in i ett stort lakan då de lastat av den, av uppenbara skäl. Det fanns inte en chans att de _inte_ skulle väcka uppmärksamhet annars.

Pip närmade sig Alucard, som stod och pratade med receptionisten, en ung, fräknig man med rött hår och runda glasögon. Alucard vred på huvudet och gav fransmannen ett hastigt ögonkast.

– Se till att de får upp vårt bagage till takvåningen, sa han.

Pip nickade och vände sig om mot smugglarna.

– De ska upp till takvåningen! ropade han.

Det var tur att hissarna var tillräckligt stora för att få plats med kistorna.

Receptionisten stirrade storögt på smugglarna då de bar iväg med kistorna tvärs igenom lobbyn. Han lutade sig fram en bit över disken med bekymrat rynkade ögonbryn, innan han försiktigt tog till orda:

– Ursäkta sir, men vi tillåter inte så stort bagage. Hotellet kan inte hållas ansvarigt om…

– Det finns inget problem, avbröt Alucard honom tvärt.

Vampyren vände sig tillbaka mot receptionisten, tornade upp sig över honom trots att den höga disken stod mellan dem.

– Jag borde ringa till min…

Receptionisten snubblade klumpigt över orden. Han vätte läpparna då Alucard tittade ner på honom genom de gula glasen.

– Det är bara det att… ert bagage ser så stort ut…

Han lät meningen dö ut då Alucard tog av sig sina solglasögon och spände blicken i honom. Receptionisten blev som förstenad och stirrade tillbaka på honom med munnen hängande halvöppen. Hans ögon blev nästan glasartade och han verkade blekna, vilket framhävde fräknarna allt mer.

Alucard sträckte fram sin ena hand och satte pekfingret mot receptionistens panna.

– Tyst, sa han mjukt. Allting är precis som det ska vara. Det finns inget problem.

Hans pekfinger och långfinger trevade långsamt nerför näsryggen.

– Det finns… inget problem, viskade receptionisten.

Alucard snuddade lätt vid mannens läppar, innan han drog tillbaka sin hand, allt medan han behöll ögonkontakten.

– Det finns inget problem, upprepade han.

Receptionisten röst var långsam, nästan sömnig, då han höll med:

– Precis sir, det finns inget problem.

– Bra.

Alucard vände sig belåtet om mot Pip.

– Skynda på med resten av bagaget, beordrade han.

Pip nickade och muttrade fram någonting i stil med "visst", men kunde inte slita blicken från receptionisten. Han hade lagt huvudet på sned och iakttog Alucards ryggtavla med ett blygt leende på läpparna, nästan som om han vore en förälskad skolflicka.

_Det där var… konstigt. Och läskigt._ Alucards lilla uppvisning i vampyrmanipulation var tillräckligt för att ge även en så härdad man som Pip kalla kårar.

– Det här verkar bli en rolig semester, anmärkte Alucard då han gick bort mot hissarna.

* * *

Det tog ett tag innan allt bagage hade kommit i ordning. Efter att ha burit upp de stora, otympliga kistorna, fick smugglarna lov att återvända ner till första våningen, för att hämta lådorna med vapen. När de var färdiga räckte Pip dem en check utskriven av sir Integra, någonting som de verkade ytterst nöjda över då de gav sig av.

Sviten var löjligt stor då den upptog hela takvåningen, bortsett från den korta, breda korridoren som ledde till hotellets enda två hissar som gick ända upp dit. Det räckte med att bara som hastigast svepa med blicken över vardagsrummet, med sina persiska mattor och små, gammalmodiga schäslonger, för att inse att sviten var precis lika lyxig som resten av hotellet.

_Det här är så orättvist. _Pip lade armarna i kors och lutade sig mot en av väggarna.

– Varför får ni bo här, medan jag måste bo på nåt risigt budgethotell i utkanten av stan? muttrade han missnöjt.

– Billiga hotell kan ha en viss charm, sa Alucard.

Vad Pip egentligen ville veta var varför Alucard skulle dela sviten med Seras. Brukade inte kvinnor vilja ha lite mer privatliv än så? Såvida inte… Hur nära stod de två egentligen varandra? Men han vågade inte fråga Alucard om naturen av deras förhållande. Vampyren skulle antagligen ändå bara skratta roat åt honom.

Hon verkade fortfarande sova i alla fall. Det verkade som att hon var en sådan där person som, när hon väl hade somnat, kunde sova sig rakt igenom ett kärnvapenkrig utan några som helst problem. _Jag undrar om hon drömmer? Eller… kan ens vampyrer drömma?_

Det fanns fortfarande så mycket som han inte visste, insåg han.

Alucard gick bort till den ena insvepta kistan och drog bort det vita skynket. Den var av något slätt, blankt trävirke, men det var svårt att veta vilket då den hade målats nattsvart, med guldfärgade kanter. Vid fotändan av locket stod ett budskap skrivet i lysande vita bokstäver: "Hermes fågel är mitt namn, Förtär mina vingar för att tämja denna hamn". Pip kunde inte rå för att han höjde på ögonbrynen och undrade vad i all världen det skulle betyda.

Alucard lät sina fingerspetsar långsamt glida över kistans yta, nästan som om den vore någon sorts heligt objekt för tillbedjan i en mystisk, morbid vampyrreligion.

– Så det där är din kista? sa Pip.

– Det stämmer.

Alucard slog sig ner på kistan.

– Mitt sista rike, avslöjade han. Det var här jag föddes, det är här jag kommer dö.

Inte för att Pip visste vad som egentligen menades med det, men det fick honom åtminstone att inse att en kista var långt mycket viktigare för en vampyr än han först hade trott. Kanske var det trots allt inte så konstigt att Seras och Alucard skulle dela den här sviten med varandra. Deras kistor erbjöd allt privatliv som de behövde. Han antog att såväl mindre hotellrum som sviter som denna måste te sig ganska meningslösa för vampyrer.

Pip vände sig om och gick iväg för att öppna den ena dubbeldörren.

– Okej, utredningen börjar imorgon, sa han. Jag kommer och hämtar er när solen har gått ner.

– Jag kan knappt bärga mig.

När Pip kastade en blick över axeln på Alucard var vampyrens läppar krökta i ett brett leende. _Det här kan inte båda väl._ Han gick över tröskeln och stängde dörren efter sig, inställd på att spendera en lugn, bekymmersfri kväll på sitt eget hotell, innan morgondagen anlände och det var dags att begrava sig själv i arbete.

* * *

Han iakttog monitorn då fransmannen lämnade sviten och kallade upp en av hissarna. Men fransmannen var oväsentlig; det var de som befann sig inne i sviten som hade dragit till sig hans intresse. Han harklade sig, innan han slog på radion och lågmält talade in i högtalaren:

– Vita sockan, det här är Röda handsken. Gästerna har checkat in på hotellet. Jag upprepar, gästerna har checkat in på hotellet.

* * *

_Hon stod inne i en garderob och kikade ut genom dörrspringan, men det var inte den vanliga synen som bemötte henne. I stället för blodbadet i vardagsrummet som hon hade vant sig vid att se, vandrade hennes blick i stället över ett sovrum. Det var mörkt, men med sin vampyrsyn kunde hon se att rummet var sparsamt möblerat, med endast en smal säng och ett tomt nattduksbord._

_Någon låg och sov i sängen._

_Nyfiket öppnade Seras garderobsdörren, som tyst gled upp, och smög sig fram genom rummet. Hon stannade vid sängkanten och tittade ner på den sovande figuren._

_Kapten Bernadottes bara bröstkorg hävdes långsamt upp och ner, och ljudet av hans andetag var det enda som fyllde hennes öron. Men hon hade endast ögon för pulsen, som rytmiskt dunkade mot huden på halsen. Hon blev torr i munnen då hon stirrade på den. Det kändes som att någon hade bytt ut hennes tunga mot ett sandpapper. Hon längtade efter det här, hon __**behövde**__ det här. Seras kunde inte hejda sig då hon böjde sig ner mot den sovande mannen._

_Hon backade skrämt undan när han plötsligt satte sig upp, klarvaken. Pip tittade oförvånat på henne, som om han hade vetat att hon var där. Det var först då hon lade märke till raketsplittret, som hade grävt sig djupt in i hans mage. Men han verkade inte ha ont av det._

–_ Faran drar sig allt närmare, viskade han. Vakna. Alucard väntar på dig._

_Seras rynkade oförstående ögonbrynen._

– _Va?_

* * *

– Vakna.

Hon slog upp ögonen och stirrade rakt upp i Alucards ansikte.

– Öh… god morgon, sa hon osäkert.

Alucard satt på knä och lutade sig över kistkanten. Han hade bytt om till sina vanliga kläder, men hatten och solglasögonen hade han lämnat, och det svarta håret låg återigen som en tjock, ovårdad man.

Ett bekant ljud nådde hennes öron, men hon kunde inte sätta fingret på vad det var.

– God _kväll_, rättade han henne.

Det fanns en nästan uppspelt underton i hand röst, som om han vore ett litet barn på julaftonskvällen.

– Skynda dig upp, beordrade han. Det här måste du se.

Seras satte sig upp i kistan och blinkade sömnen ur ögonen. Ljudet kom allt närmare. Hon visste att hon borde känna igen det, men hennes tankar hemsöktes ännu av hennes obehagliga dröm.

_Propellrar?_

Det mörka hotellrummet lystes upp bakifrån, vilket fick henne att hastigt vrida på huvudet. Vad hon såg fick henne genast att glömma bort allt om halspulsådror och raketsplitter.

Hon for upp ur kistan med uppspärrade ögon. Svitens stora fönster gav god utsikt över helikoptern, som svävade utanför byggnaden och lyste in med sina stora, bländande strålkastare. Skjutdörren på sidan av fordonet var öppen och avslöjade två män, som filmade med varsin filmkamera.

Seras gick närmare ett av fönstrena och tittade ner. Området framför hotellet badade i blåljus från de många polisbilarna som hade parkerat där. Olika nyhetsstationers skåpbilar stod en aning avsides och bakom dem hade en folkmassa på flera hundratals nyfikna människor samlats.

Fingrar av brännande kall is for ner längs med Seras ryggrad, innan de spred sig genom resten av kroppen. Hon öppnade munnen, men stängde den snabbt igen då hon inte lyckades yttra en enda stavelse. Vad var det som pågick? Hur var det här ens möjligt? Vad hade hon och Alucard gjort för att förtjäna den här oönskade uppmärksamheten?

Seras snodde runt mot Alucard. Han bemötte lugnt hennes blick och drog på munnen.

– Kom, polisflicka, det är dags för krig, kungjorde han.

* * *

Pip slog sig ner i sin obekväma säng och slog på den lilla TV:n, i hopp om att den åtminstone erbjöd mer än program med taskig portugisisk dubb. Det första som kom upp på skärmen var ett nyhetsinslag. _Tråkigt,_ tänkte han och höjde fjärrkontrollen för att byta kanal.

_Nej, men vänta lite…_ Han hejdade sig då han insåg att han kände igen byggnaden bakom reportern. Det var omöjligt att missta sig på den exklusiva arkitekturen och palmträden som prydde dess framsida. Det var hotellet där han hade lämnat Alucard och Seras. Vad var det som hade hänt där?

Han höjde volymen och öppnade sin ännu kyliga ölburk. Reportern, en medelålders amerikansk man, talade så snabbt som endast nyhetsreportrar kunde göra:

– För cirka 30 minuter sen mördade två beväpnade terrorister, en man och en kvinna, flera av hotellets anställda och gäster. De har nu barrikaderat sig uppe på takvåningen och tagit över ett dussin som gisslan. Militären och polisen håller för tillfället på att förbereda sig inför en konfrontation.

Reportern tystnade för ett par sekunder och verkade lyssna på något meddelande i sin öronsnäcka, innan han tog till orda igen:

– Vi har nu bilder på de brottslingarna.

Scenen framför hotellet försvann och ersattes av en ljus bakgrund, framför vilken två stora bilder hade placerats sida vid sida. Mannen var blek, bredaxlad och svarthårig, medan den unga kvinnan var liten och nätt med ljusblont hår. Pip satte tvärt ölen i halsen och drabbades av en våldsam hostattack.

– Mannen checkade in under namnet John Brenner, berättade reportern. Kvinnan är ännu oidentifierad. De är med största sannolikhet tungt beväpnade och ytterst farliga.

_Vad i helvete?_

* * *

Integra drog fram en ny cigarr så fort hon hade fimpat den första. Inte ens allt nikotin i världen skulle kunna lugna henne nu.

Även Walter var stressad, där han satt bakom skrivbordet och tog emot samtal efter samtal från olika medlemmar av De Tolvs Orden.

– Ja, sir Penwood, vi är mycket väl medvetna om… Snälla, vänta ett ögonblick.

Walter bytte till den andra telefonlinjen, innan han återigen pressade luren mot örat.

– Åh, sir Irons! Ja, vi har precis påbörjat våra försök att ta kontakt med dem. Nej, jag tror inte alls att det är möjligt. Precis, det är så det är. Ja, jag håller med er, sir. Lämna det i våra händer.

Integra blängde ut genom fönstret. Nyhetsinslaget ekade i hennes huvud och bilderna av Alucard och Seras som de hade visat, hade etsat fast sig inför hennes inre syn. Hon andades ilsket ut genom näsborrarna medan hon sög och tuggade på cigarren om vartannat.

Hur kunde Millennium ha fått vittring om deras utflykt till Brasilien så snabbt? Det hade inte gått mer än bara några timmar sedan trions ankomst till Rio de Janeiro. Betydde det här att någon hade förrått Hellsing? _Smugglarna,_ tänkte Integra. _Det måste vara smugglarna._ Men hon intalade sig det endast för att de andra möjligheterna var alldeles för skrämmande. Om det fanns en mullvad… Hon tänkte inte ens avsluta den tanken.

_Millennium… Om ni så gärna vill ha en konflikt, så ska vi ge er en, era förbannade krigshetsare._

* * *

– Vad sägs, Doktorn?

Majorens tyska brytning blev allt mer tydlig av upprymdheten i hans röst då han talade. Han log då de många TV-skärmarnas bilder reflekterades i hans stora, tjocka glasögon. Det här var början på vad han hade väntat på i över 50 år – och det var _vackert_.

– Han _ist_ bra, ett superbt exemplar, sa Doktorn. _Und_ jag är säker på att han kommer bekräfta våra misstankar.

Doktorn hade, liksom Majoren själv, sedan länge förkastat sitt födslonamn. Han gick endast under namnet Doktorn, vilket var lika enkelt som det var passande. Alltid gick han klädd i mjuka vita kläder, över vilka han bar en lång, vit labbrock, som var nerstänkt med blod, både gammalt och färskt. Han bar ett par specialtillverkade glasögon med sex justerbara linsglas, tre för varje öga. Handskarna han bar var fyrfingrade då ringfingret och lillfingret på vardera handen var sammanvuxna. Han var lång och mager, med haklångt, blont hår och blå ögon.

Doktorn var Millenniums bästa vetenskapsman, med inriktning fysiologi och teknologi. Han var geniet som låg bakom de flesta av deras projekt. Visst var han excentrisk, vilket Majoren dock aldrig hade sett som någonting negativt, men det gick inte att förneka hans skarpsinne.

– Kommer den här mannen, som är vampyr men ändå jagar andra vampyrer, att döda vanliga, oskyldiga människor? undrade Doktorn. Eller är det kanske han själv som kommer att dö?

Det ryckte i Majorens mungipor då han knäppte händerna. Han kände Alucard för väl för att tro att han skulle backa undan för en utmaning som den här. För tillfället var det bara att luta sig tillbaka och njuta av föreställningen.

* * *

Integra skulle precis tända en tredje cigarr när Walter informerade henne om den senaste nyheten:

– Ett SWAT-team ska storma hotellet.

Integra fnös och vände sig om mot sin butler.

– Knappast ett rationellt drag, anmärkte hon sakligt.

Hon undrade vad Millennium hade gjort för att muta Brasiliens myndigheter, så som de i nuläget verkade ha dem lindade runt sitt lillfinger. Hade de erbjudit dem evigt liv, utan hög ålder eller sjukdomar? Människor var sådana ytliga, dumdristiga varelser, någonting som gjorde dem enkla att lura och manipulera.

Människor. Det var vad som förde henne vidare till frågan:

– Hur tror du att Alucard kommer hantera situationen?

– Jag kan tänka mig att han kommer uppleva dem som ett hinder, som ligger i vägen för hans mål.

Walter tittade menande upp på Integra.

– Och vi känner alla till hans favorittaktik för att hantera hinder, tillade han.

Integra nickade. _Det är vi alla mycket väl medvetna om._ Bekymrat bet hon sig själv i underläppen så att den vitnade.

– Även om de är människor? undrade hon. Bara vanliga, okunniga män?

Walter höjde på ögonbrynen.

– Det verkar som att du ibland glömmer bort vem han verkligen är, förebrådde han. Alucard är ett monster.

Integra vände sig tillbaka mot fönstret, utan att säga någonting. Han hade rätt. Hennes personliga känslor fördunklade hennes omdöme. När Alucard konfronterades av en fientlig styrka skulle han gå till motanfall, oavsett vad.

* * *

**A/N:** Det blev ett lite kortare kapitel den här gången. Hade tänkt ta med ytterligare en scen, men insåg den antagligen skulle göra kapitlet jättelångt i stället, så den sparar jag till nästa uppdatering.


	17. Kapitel 16: Elevator Action

_Någonstans i England finns en hemlig organisation som skyddar drottningen, imperiet och i viss mån också mänskligheten från allehanda monster. Hellsing har kunskapen, verktygen och de långa gaddar som krävs för att röja upp bland likätare och vampyrer. I främsta ledet står en åldrig vampyr med silverkulor i pistolen och år av träning i monsterjagandets konst._

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Jag äger ingenting. Bara orden jag har skrivit.

**A/N:** Nu, efter flera lugna kapitel, är det äntligen dags för lite mer action! :)

* * *

**Kapitel 16: Elevator Action**

_You are all insane._  
– Enrico Maxwell

Han var ett med skuggorna då soldaterna sparkade upp dörren och sprang in i sviten. De spred ut sig i de många rummen för att leta efter de två så kallade "terroristerna." Det var roande. Alucard hade blivit kallad för många saker under sitt långa liv, men aldrig terrorist.

Han iakttog i tystnad hur de fem soldaterna i vardagsrummet stannade upp vid de två kistorna.

– Vad fan är det här? muttrade en av dem.

– Det står nåt skrivet på den ena, sa en annan.

Han gick närmare den svartmålade kistan. Ögonblickligen klev Alucard fram ur svärtan som hade omslutit honom.

– Rör inte min kista, befallde han.

Ett par av soldaterna ryckte skrämt till. De vände sig alla om mot Alucard, som stod framför ett av de stora fönstrena, bakom vilka den sena kvällshimlen bredde ut sig.

– Stanna där! ropade en man som troligen var befälhavare. Rör dig inte ur fläcken!

– Gå bort från min kista.

Alucards auktoritära stämma hade lockat resten av soldaterna ut till vardagsrummet. De hade omringat honom, med soldater i varje dörröppning och utspridda längs med väggarna. Ändå tog han ett bestämt kliv framåt. Ordern kom direkt, precis som han hade förväntat sig:

– Giv eld!

Kulor från automatgevär genomborrade honom från alla håll. Bakom honom splittrades fönstret och föll ner mot golvet i tusentals vassa skärvor. En sval nattvind svepte in i rummet då hans bröstkorg slets sönder, köttet eroderades bort tills det avslöjade bitar av revbenen därunder. Blod rann ner över hans kropp, det stänkte ner väggar, golv och möbler. Hans käke var så gott som sönderskjuten och hakan hängde lealöst ner över halsen. Kulorna sprängde bort den övre halvan av hans huvud, vilket förblindade honom och berövade honom sitt ena öra, men ändå kände han ingen smärta. När han till sist föll omkull, gjorde han det därför att hans kropp var så förstörd att den inte längre kunde bära upp honom. Han landade med en hög duns på bädden av glassplitter, varpå gevärselden upphörde.

Alucard hörde soldaterna andas tungt, som om de faktiskt hade ansträngt sig, i stället för att bara stå på ett ställe och avfyra. En del av dem bytte ut tomma magasin mot nya, beredda på att snabbt återuppta denna fega taktik om behovet uppstod.

– Jag sa ju åt dig att inte röra dig, ditt as! väste befälhavaren argt.

Han spottade föraktfullt åt Alucards håll. Det skulle han komma att få ångra snart.

– Jag vet att vi fick order att skjuta för att döda, men var inte det här lite överdrivet? undrade någon av soldaterna.

– Och? Vi blev också tillsagda att inte ta några chanser. Vad fan var det för fel på honom? Var han bara dum i huvudet?

– Vem vet? Det är inte upp till oss att ta reda på det, inflikade en annan. Vårt jobb är bara halvvägs klart.

– Sprid ut er! När ni hittar kvinnan skjuter ni henne sönder och samman, precis som den där idioten!

Alucard gav upp en djup suck.

– Hundar, muttrade han.

Soldaterna stannade upp innan de ens hade hunnit lämna vardagsrummet. De vände sig tillbaka mot Alucard med en påtaglig misstro, som hängde i luften och beblandade sig med lukterna av blod och krutstänk.

– Det var ett bra försök, anmärkte Alucard. Men jag kan inte dödas av hundar.

Allt blod som hade gått till spillo började rinna över golvet, rinna i riktning mot honom. Det sökte sig in i hans skador för att åter fylla hans kropp. Den upprivna huden började läkas då ny hud växte ut i dess ställe. Huvudet regenererades tills det såg ut exakt som det hade gjort förut, utan några tecken på att någonsin ha fått någon del bortsprängd, och det svarta håret föll ner från hjässan och över axlarna. Alucard ställde sig upp, lika stark, lika _oövervinnerlig_, som vanligt då läkeprocessen slutfördes. Han slog upp sina blodröda ögon och tittade på de skrämda soldaterna.

_Jag är hungrig._

– Det krävs en människa för att döda ett monster, meddelade han.

De var inte förberedda – de skulle _aldrig_ ha kunnat vara förberedda – då han kastade sig fram mot befälhavaren. Han öppnade munnen och slog igen käftarna i ett rävsaxgrepp om mannens hals. Hans tänder grävde sig in genom huden, genom senorna, genom musklerna, de slet sönder strupen och halspulsådern. Girigt sög Alucard i sig så mycket blod som möjligt, innan han ryckte till och befälhavarens huvud separerades från kroppen.

Många av soldaterna stod som paralyserade och verkade ha glömt bort gevären de höll i sina händer. Andra fumlade med sina eldvapen med klumpiga, darrande fingrar.

Alucard satte av framåt, alldeles för snabb för att de skulle hinna se honom, och skar i dem, en efter en, med sina bara händer. Hans fingrar gled enkelt genom människorna, som om de inte vore gjorda av annat än mjukost. De var svaga, ömtåliga och oförmögna att ens göra motstånd, underlägsna varelser som de var. Ett rött regn droppade ner över honom och över golvet bredde det ut sig ett hav bestående av söndertrasade kroppar.

Den siste soldaten hade under tiden som massakern pågått tagit tillfället i akt att springa tillbaka till dubbeldörrarna, som ledde ut ur sviten. Han var nästan framme när de plötsligt slog igen och det ljöd ett distinkt, klickande läte. Soldaten ryckte förtvivlat i dörrhandtagen och mumlade någonting oförståeligt på portugisiska – troligen en bön. Människor tyckte om att vända sig till sin religion i situationer som den här. Det var underhållande.

– Du kommer inte få upp dem, anmärkte Alucard.

Mannen snodde runt och drog häftigt efter andan då han såg Alucard suga blod från en av hans forna kollegor. Alucard slängde ifrån sig liket, som en trasdocka han hade tröttnat på, och slickade sig om munnen.

Soldatens ögon var så uppspärrade att de såg ut att vara redo att ploppa ut ur sina hålor när som helst. Han backade in i dörren, innan hans darrande ben gav vika och han gled ner mot golvet. Automatgeväret hade han slängt ifrån sig då han försökt att fly ut ur sviten, därför sträckte han sig i stället efter sitt reservvapen, en liten pistol, som han riktade mot Alucard.

– Jävla monster! skrek han.

Alucard drog ut läpparna i ett blodigt flin.

– Folk säger jämt det till mig, anmärkte han. Man vad är då du, soldat?

Han tog ett par steg närmare mannen och kände hur en svag doft av urin invaderade luften. Soldatens kamouflagebyxor hade mörknat runt skrevet, men det verkade inte bekomma honom. Han satt med pistolen riktad mot Alucard med en hand som skakade för mycket för att kunna sikta ordentligt.

– En människa? föreslog Alucard. En hund? Eller ett monster?

Soldaten bet hårt ihop sina tänder och sänkte pistolen. Hans skärrade ögon, stora och bruna, mötte Alucards för en kort sekund, innan han vände vapnet mot sig själv och pressade mynningen mot sidan av huvudet. Alucard stannade tvärt upp då avtryckaren kramades om och soldatens liv for ut ur honom, tillsammans med blod och hjärnsubstans.

Flinet föll ögonblickligen från Alucards läppar. Till en början stirrade han överraskat ner på den livlösa kroppen, medan ljudet av skottet ekade innanför hans huvud. Han gav upp en ilsken morrning och vände ryggen mot det värdelösa krypet, som hade valt att ta inte bara den fega, utan även den _svaga_ utvägen.

Han tog ett djupt andetag för att lugna ner sig.

– Du kan komma fram nu, kungjorde han.

Seras, som han hade instruerat att gömma sig inne i en garderob, öppnade sovrumsdörren och kikade försiktigt ut. Hon stelnade till då hon svepte med blicken över blodbadet som Alucard hade skapat. Oigenkännliga, lemlästade kroppar låg strödda över golvet och dess dyra persiska mattor, som om ett fullskaligt krig hade utspelats där. Hon bara stod där i dörröppningen och stirrade, storögd och förskräckt. Det var irriterande. Det här var knappast den första gången som hon såg lik. Hon borde ha vant sig för länge sedan.

– Gör dig i ordning inför strid, befallde Alucard.

– Men…

– Har du nåt problem? Gör som du blir tillsagd.

Han kunde inte längre hålla den vassa undertonen borta från sin röst. Hon gick honom på nerverna, ännu värre än hon hade gjort då hon protesterat mot hans uppmaningar om att dricka människoblod.

Seras tog sig försiktigt genom vardagsrummet, noggrann med att inte stiga på några kroppsdelar.

– Men… mästare… de är…

Hon tystnade när hon nådde fram till honom och vätte läpparna.

– De är människor, sa hon.

– Och?

Seras tittade upp på Alucard och mötte trotsigt hans blick.

– De är _människor_! upprepade hon.

Alucard lät sin ena hand fara ut och ta ett omilt grepp om kragen på hennes skjorta. Han ryckte till, så att hon snubblade närmare honom, innan han böjde sig ner för att komma i ögonhöjd med henne.

– Jag bryr mig inte om _vad_ de där är för nåt! röt han. De kom hit för att döda oss! Det spelar inte längre nån roll om de är människor eller inte! Så nu måste de dö!

Seras försökte skrämt backa undan, vilket fick Alucards grepp om hennes krage att hårdna ytterligare.

– De kommer slaktas och deras lik kommer lämnas för att ruttna i sina gravar! fortsatte han ilsket. Det är bara så det är i krig! De satsade allt de hade på sina svaga kort! Det är så det fungerar! Och ingen kan förändra det, varken Gud, Djävulen, du eller jag!

Tårar hade samlats i Seras ögonvrår och det darrade lätt till i hennes underläpp. I hennes ansikte syntes den nakna, oförfalskade rädslan lika väl som om den vore en mask hon bar.

– Jag vet, viskade hon. Men… de är bara…

Hon tystnade och lät meningen dö ut.

Alucard gav upp en djup suck. Han släppte taget om hennes skjortkrage, vilket fick henne att falla ner på knä.

– Det är bara så det är, sa han betydligt mjukare.

Han vände sig om och tittade ut genom det sönderskjutna fönstret, på den becksvarta himlen.

– Okej, mästare, mumlade Seras spakt.

– Kom nu, polisflickan. Följ mig utan rädsla in i nattens djupaste mörker.

* * *

Det var inte en behaglig känsla att sväva i ovisshet på det här viset. Integra hade ingen aning om vad som pågick uppe på det där hotellets takvåning. Men vad som var ännu viktigare var att hon inte hade den minsta chans att påverka vad som hände där. Om det var någonting hon avskydde, så var det att sakna kontroll över en situation. Hon skulle heller inte tjäna någonting på att flyga över dit. Alucard skulle ha tagit sig ut ur sitt predikament innan hon ens hade hunnit halvvägs över Atlanten.

Telefonen ringde – _igen_. Men den här gången svarade inte Walter direkt.

– Det är nån som ringer på direktlinjen, sa han.

Integra vände sig hastigt om.

– Tror du att det kan vara…?

Hon höll upp en hand mot Walter, vilket fick honom att tystna, innan hon gick bort till skrivbordet. Med vana rörelser slog hon in två knappar på telefonen, för att svara och slå på högtalarfunktionen. Hon drog efter andan, osäker på vem som väntade på andra änden av linjen, men säker på vem hon _hoppades _att det skulle vara.

– Vem är det? krävde hon att få veta. Vän eller fiende?

– Din ödmjuke tjänare.

Integra slöt lättat ögonen vid ljudet av Alucards röst. Varför hade hon ens brytt sig om att oroa sig från första början?

– Ge mig mina order, mästare, bad Alucard.

Integra slog upp ögonen och blängde ner på telefonen, som om hon inbillade sig att han kunde känna av hennes irritation genom luren. Hon ignorerade vad han precis hade sagt och frågade i stället:

– Vad gjorde du med SWAT-teamet?

– Jag dödade dem, svarade Alucard rättframt. Jag slaktade dem som boskap. Inte en enda överlevde. Allt jag behöver nu är dina order, sir Integra.

Hon tyckte inte om sättet på vilket han sa hennes namn. Han lät nästan… utmanande.

– Jag tror att de högt uppsatta inom polisen och militären befinner sig under Millenniums kontroll, fortsatte han. De som står emot mig följer dock bara sina order. De må vara oskyldiga människor, men jag kommer döda dem. Jag är redo att gå till anfall utan ett ögonblicks tvekan, utan minsta spår av ånger. Jag kan göra det här för din skull. Jag är ett monster och jag gör vad som behöver göras. Men vad tänker _du_ göra, sir Integra?

Integra andades in genom näsan, höll andan ett par sekunder, stängde in luften i lungorna, innan hon långsamt släppte ut den genom sina lätt särade läppar.

– Mina pistoler är redo för strid, mina magasin fulladdade. Jag kommer ta bort säkringen. Allt är förberett, förklarade Alucard. Men det är _du_ som måste trycka av. Så vad tänker du göra? Jag väntar på order, min mästare, sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing.

Integra satte sig ner i stolen intill skrivbordet, där hon kom att stirra på en avlägsen punkt, som bara hon kunde se. Det kändes som om tiden hade stannat av inne i kontoret, som om hon var den enda som kunde få den att börja ticka igen. Hon sträckte sig lugnt efter den öppna Henri Winterman-asken på skrivbordet och lyfte upp en cigarr, som hon satte i munnen. Med en snabb knyck i handleden öppnade hon locket på tändaren och en liten låga uppstod. _Andas in. Andas ut._ Hon tände cigarren och drog ett djupt, djupt bloss, mycket väl medveten om hur intensivt Walter stod och betraktade henne.

Cigarrtippen darrade till, innan en liten bit aska föll ner och landade med ett svagt, väsande ljud på skrivbordsytan. _Andas in. Andas ut._

Integra andades häftigt ut ett tjockt rökmoln då hon slet tag i cigarren och krossade den i den överanvända askkoppen. Hon smällde ner båda handflatorna mot skrivbordet och ställde sig upp så tvärt att stolen välte omkull bakom henne.

– _Våga_ inte ifrågasätta min beslutsamhet! varnade hon förargat. Jag har redan gett dig din order och inget har förändrats; sök och förgör! Sök och _förgör_!

Walter stirrade på henne med en blandning av överraskning och beundran, allt medan ett snett leende långsamt kröp över hans läppar.

– Allt motstånd du stöter på ska krossas! Hellsing flyr inte från sina fiender! Döda dem alla! Jag beordrar dig att inte lämna efter dig annat än ett spår av blod!

Alucards skratt svävade upp från högtalaren.

– Underbart! utbrast han muntert. Du vet fortfarande hur du ska väcka min passion, Integra. Jag hoppas att du njuter av föreställningen.

Det klickade till då han lade på luren. Integra tittade upp från telefonen, plötsligt mycket väl medveten om att hon precis hade valt att skicka många oskyldiga män till för tidiga gravar. Hade hon förhastat sig? Alucard… Han visste precis hur han skulle provocera henne för att tvinga fram en sådan reaktion.

Hon knöt ihop sina nävar så hårt att naglarna grävde sig in i handflatornas hud.

– Tog jag rätt beslut, Walter? frågade hon.

– Jag är bara din butler. Det är inte min plats att döma dina handlingar.

Walter log lugnande mot henne och bugade sig lätt.

– Vad sägs om att jag sätter på en kanna te? föreslog han. Jag tror att vi nyligen fick hem en beställning från Ceylon.

* * *

– Bär upp kistorna till taket, befallde Alucard. Stjäl en helikopter och fly.

Seras stirrade på honom ett tag, som för att försöka avgöra om han skämtade.

– Stjäla en helikopter? upprepade hon frågande.

Alucard nickade.

– Va? Men… men hur?

– Leta reda på fransmannen, så kan ni säkert klura ut nåt, sa han nonchalant.

Seras vände ner blicken, uppenbarligen ovillig att säga emot efter hans tidigare utbrott.

– Och vad ska du göra då? undrade hon försiktigt.

– Jag går ut genom entrén, flinade Alucard. De som iakttar oss behöver lära sig en läxa. Jag ska visa dem vem de har valt att bråka med.

Han vände ryggen åt henne och gick bort till svitens dubbeldörrar. Förstärkningen hade redan anlänt. Han kunde höra SWAT-soldaterna på andra sidan om dörrarna, alltifrån deras lågmälda planer att storma sviten med rökgranater till deras andhämtning och puls. Det var perfekt.

Alucard knuffade lätt till dubbeldörrarna, så att de långsamt gled upp till ljudet av gångjärnens gnisslande protester. Soldaterna tystnade tvärt och vände sin fulla uppmärksamhet mot dörröppningen. När Alucard trädde ut ur svitens mörker och in i taklampornas starka sken ute i korridoren, stod de helt stilla på vardera sidan om mittgången och betraktade honom under tystnad. De hade höjt sina automatgevär, men verkade för tillfället ha glömt bort hur de skulle använda dem. Alucard, täckt av blodet från den förra insatsstyrkan, gick med långsamma, tunga steg genom korridoren, med den silverfärgade Casullen i vänster hand, medan höger hand greppade om den svarta Schakalen. De var rädda för honom, de _stank_ av fruktan, fastän han ännu inte hade gjort dem någonting.

Han fortsatte framåt, mot hissarna. En av soldaterna han just hade passerat återfick fattningen och började avfyra mot hans rygg. Han kände inte ens kulorna träffa honom, innan han höjde sin svarta pistol, tog sikte utan att titta på soldaten, och kramade om avtryckaren.

Fler soldater kom till sans och gick till anfall, på vilket han svarade genom att lyfta upp även den silvriga pistolen. Alucard höll armarna korsade framför bröstkorgen och avfyrade sina vapen åt båda sidorna, där soldaterna stod uppradade, som om de bara _väntade_ på att få dö. Medan Casullen och framför allt Schakalen var effektiva mot vampyrer, hade de i stället en rent ur sagt förödande effekt på simpla människor. Det var lika enkelt som att smälla flugor, bortsett från att flugor inte höll sig på en och samma plats speciellt länge. Han sköt ner dem, en efter en, och blodiga explosioner stänkte ner korridoren i sin välbekanta, röda färg, som i tjocka ränder långsamt rann nerför väggarna i ett oregelbundet mönster.

– Vi är fast uppe på takvåningen! skrek en av männen in i sin radio. Skicka hjälp, vad som helst! Han är ett monster! Helvete, bara få ut oss härifrån! Snälla…

Hans vädjan avbröts av en kula i pannan, som slet sönder huvudskålen och tystade honom för gott.

* * *

När soldatens rop på hjälp abrupt tog slut verkade Doktorn besviken.

– _Ist_ det allt? undrade han.

Kaptenen reagerade däremot som han alltid gjorde; genom att inte reagera över huvudtaget. Han förblev lika tyst och stoisk som vanligt, där han stod vid Majorens sida, utan att röra sig ur fläcken, utan att ens blinka.

Kaptenen var den ende trion som faktiskt fortfarande bar sin SS-uniform. Han hade på sig en tjock, mörkgrön M42-överrock, som täckte över hela hans kropp och tog slut strax ovanför de grova kängorna som beskyddade fötterna. Rockens kraftiga nackskydd var uppfällt och inte bara omringade halsen, utan täckte även över hans breda haka. Huvudet pryddes av en grön M43-skärmmössa, på vilken både Nazi-Tysklands örn och Totenkopf-divisionens dödskalle var broderade. I skuggan som skärmen kastade glödde hans blodröda ögon, i vilka lockar av ljusblont, nästan vitt, hår föll ner.

Med ett ansikte som var så uttryckslöst att det lika gärna kunde ha varit uthugget ur ett stenblock, tittade Kaptenen på monitorerna med bilder från dels hotellets övervakningskameror, dels olika nyhetsstationers inslag.

– _Nein_, _nein_, blodbadet har knappt ens börjat, försäkrade Majoren. Fler kommer dö. Många fler. Han är inte ens i närheten av färdig än.

Doktorn drog på munnen.

– Så vad ska vi göra, _mein Führer_? undrade han.

Majoren rynkade pannan och skakade bestämt på huvudet.

– Kalla mig inte för den titeln, beordrade han. Vi vet inte vem som kan lyssna.

– Självfallet, jag ber om ursäkt.

Doktorn bugade sig urskuldande, innan han vände tillbaka blicken mot de lysande monitorerna.

– Så vad gör vi nu? ville han veta.

– Jag bryr mig inte om hur många av de där människorna som dör. Det är inte kul. Det är ingen idé att försöka bekämpa en brasa med en kanna vatten.

Majoren lutade sig tillbaka i sin fåtölj och tryckte sina stora glasögon högre upp på näsan. Det var en ren fröjd att se Alucard gå till anfall igen. Men det dröjde inte länge innan man tröttnade på att se honom slakta ömtåliga människor på löpande band. _Vi behöver tillsätta lite krydda, nåt smakrikt och starkt._

– Säg åt Tubalcain Alhambra att göra sig i ordning inför strid, avgjorde han.

* * *

Han stod på alla fyra och slickade i sig de fallna soldaternas blod, i stället för att endast låta det gå till spillo.

– Reträtt! Reträtt!

De få överlevarna hade tydligen bestämt sig för att fly, som om de vore jämrande hundar med svansen mellan benen. När Alucard tittade upp, med den distinkta, metalliska smaken av blod på tungan, såg han hur de sprang iväg mot hissarna och kastade blickar över axeln mot honom. De var sådana glädjedödare; visste de inte att det roliga precis hade börjat? Han höjde sin silvriga Casull och avfyrade två gånger.

Den första kulan slet sönder en mans bröstkorg och den andra reducerade hans vapenbroders huvud till en skur av makabra fyrverkerier.

De andra hade redan hunnit bort till änden av korridoren, där de skyndade sig in i hissen, som väntade på dem. Alucard tog sig smidigt upp på fötter och satte kurs mot dem. Deras flyktförsök skulle visa sig vara fruktlöst… men det visste självfallet inte de än.

När siste man hade kommit in i hissen, tryckte en kort, kraftig man på en av kontrollpanelens knappar. Hissdörrarna började glida igen och han tittade som hastigast upp på Alucard. Deras blickar möttes för bara ett ögonblick. Men det ögonblicket var allt som Alucard behövde. Hans tankar var sammankopplade med soldatens. Ricardo Rodriguez var hans namn och han var 35 år gammal. Det enda han önskade sig just nu var att ta sig hem till sin fru och sina två barn, en tioårig flicka och en sjuårig pojke. Men det skulle han aldrig få chansen att göra – och det bekom inte Alucard det minsta.

Hissdörrarna stängdes.

Alucard fortsatte framåt och infiltrerade Ricardos sinne med order om att öppna.

Hissen hann aldrig lämna takvåningen. Dörrarna gled upp igen, till soldaternas skräckblandade förvåning. De såg sig paniskt omkring, innan de insåg vad det var som hände. Ricardo stod och tryckte på knappen, som öppnade dörrarna, om och om och om igen. Hans ögon var tomma, läpparna särade i ett maniskt leende, medan en tunn dregelstrimma rann ner från ena mungipan.

– Sluta Ricardo!

– Vad håller du på med?

En av soldaterna tog tag om hans hand och försökte rycka bort den från kontrollpanelen, allt medan Alucard kom närmare. När det inte fungerade började de knuffa på honom, för att han skulle flytta på sig. Ricardo rörde sig dock inte ur fläcken. Han fortsatte att trycka på knappen, som om han vore besatt. Vilket han på sätt och vis även var.

SWAT-soldaterna såg att Alucard nästan var framme och handlade därför på det enda sätt de kunde komma att tänka på. De öppnade eld mot Ricardo, som trillade ut ur hissen och landade på golvet i korridoren. Alucard släppte taget om hans sinne och frigjorde det ut sitt grepp. Ricardo hade tjänat sitt syfte.

– Sätt fart! skrek någon. Skynda, för helvete!

Ricardo satte sig hastigt upp, blödande och rädd. Han vred på kroppen, för att sträcka ut en vädjande hand mot sina stridsbröder. Alucard satte Casullen mot hans panna då han passerade honom och avfyrade.

Hissdörrarna var på väg att stängas och en tjock våg av lättnad drog över soldaterna. De trodde att de var säkra. Det var underbart, så naiva de var.

Alucard sträckte in sina vapen genom den smala springan som återstod mellan dörrarna och hejdade effektivt deras rörelse. Hans grepp om pistolerna hårdnade då han använde dem till att tvinga upp hissens öppning.

– Sesam, öppna dig, flinade han sardoniskt.

Han steg in, innan han lät dörrarna glida igen bakom honom.

– Ni har skött ert jobb väl, soldater, berömde han. God natt.

De hade aldrig någon chans, speciellt inte instängda i ett så extremt begränsat utrymme. Det fanns ingenstans att fly och ingen som kunde höra dem skrika. När hissen nådde ner till entréplanet var de redan döda, utan att ens ha hunnit göra något motstånd. Deras uppspärrade, för evigt oseende ögon tycktes iaktta Alucard då han steg ut ur hissen och lämnade dem där.

Fler soldater väntade i lobbyn. Alucard drog sig till minnes de höga flaggstångarna, som stod utplacerade i två rader framför hotellet, där reportrar, poliser, militärer och nyfikna civilister nu flockades. Han tänkte inte neka dem en föreställning, om det var vad de ville ha. Han sköt ner de sex SWAT-soldaterna och siktade lågt, för att immobilisera men inte döda dem.

_Flyg!_ beordrade han.

Och de lydde. Som om någon osynlig jätte hade plockat upp soldaterna och kastat iväg dem, slungades de nu ut genom den inglasade entrén. De vred sig av smärta då de spetsades rakt igenom magen av var sin flaggstång. Skrämda vrål ljöd från publiken, men ändå kunde de inte slita sina blickar från den blodiga synen. Soldaterna dog snabbt och förblev hängande från flaggstångarnas toppar, drabbade av våldsamma dödsryckningar, som om de vore någon sorts makabra fanor.

Alucard steg ut genom de förstörda dubbeldörrarna och glaset krasade under sulorna på hans stövlar. Strålkastarna och kamerorna riktades omedelbart mot honom. Han ryggade inte undan, utan höjde endast händerna i en tyst utmaning.

* * *

Majoren ställde sig upp, rätade på sin korta, korpulenta kropp, och applåderade exalterat.

– Vilken underbar krigsförklaring! utbrast han. Det gör mig så glad. Det här betyder krig. Vi kan gå till krig igen!

* * *

**A/N:** Fortsätter det såhär borde jag även bli klar med nästa kapitel inom en överskådlig framtid, speciellt som det är ett som jag har sett fram emot att skriva.


	18. Kapitel 17: Ace of Spades

_Någonstans i England finns en hemlig organisation som skyddar drottningen, imperiet och i viss mån också mänskligheten från allehanda monster. Hellsing har kunskapen, verktygen och de långa gaddar som krävs för att röja upp bland likätare och vampyrer. I främsta ledet står en åldrig vampyr med silverkulor i pistolen och år av träning i monsterjagandets konst._

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Jag äger ingenting. Bara orden jag har skrivit.

**A/N:** Det tog lite längre tid än jag trodde, men jag blev i alla fall klar med kapitlet innan jag åker på semester nu i helgen.

* * *

**Kapitel 17: Ace of Spades**

_I highly recommend pissing yourself, followed by a course of praying to your impotent God._  
– Walter C. Dornez

Ett brett leende prydde Majorens läppar då han slog sig ner i sin fåtölj igen. Han drog med en hand genom sitt blonda hår och rättade till de stora glasögonen med fingrar som darrade av förväntan. Det hade gått över ett halvt århundrade sedan han sist hade uppfyllts av den här känslan, som fick honom att känna sig så lyrisk, så full av liv. Vetskapen om att det här ögonblicken skulle komma var vad som hade fått honom att kämpa vidare, i de stunder som hade varit som allra mörkast. Nu äntligen var dagen här. Han kunde knappt tro att det var sant.

– Titta på honom, sa han och nickade mot bildskärmarna.

Alucard stod med sina vapen dragna och stirrade oförskräckt ut på folkmassan som bredde ut sig framför honom. Det var vackert, hur han hade spetsat soldaterna på flaggstångarna utanför hotellet. Nej, inte bara vackert, det var även poetiskt och passande i Majorens ögon. Det var trots allt inte för inte som han en gång i tiden hade erhållit smeknamnet Pålspetsaren.

– Han är så ohygglig att jag får rysningar, njöt Majoren. Det här är vad jag vill ha. En varelse som dansar mellan liv och död, som hånar gränsen mellan sans och galenskap.

En längtansfull suck undslapp hans läppar.

– Han ser lika livlig ut som vanligt, konstaterade han. Han är så omänsklig, denna nattens främling.

– Men kommer vi inte få problem med gamlingarna nu när vi har tagit initiativet så långt? undrade Doktorn.

Majoren fnös.

– Låt dem bli arga. De kan ändå inte stoppa oss.

Han lutade sig tillbaka och slöt ögonen. Det var dags, det var dags, det var _dags._ Som han hade väntat och längtat.

– Jag kan höra krigssymfonin. Det var så länge sen sist, mumlade han nostalgiskt. Kören av skrik som stiger upp från Helvetets djupaste hålor.

* * *

– Kom fram, vem du än är, beordrade Alucard. Eller måste jag döda alla här för att komma åt dig?

Till en början var området dödstyst och stilla. Alucard laddade om sina pistoler. Det verkade som om han skulle få göra det här på det svåra sättet. Det skulle inte bekomma honom ett dugg att meja ner de här dåraktiga människorna, som var skräckslagna men ändå inte kunde förmå sig att gå därifrån, så som de borde ha gjort för länge sedan.

Men det var då som folkhavet av poliser och militärer särade på sig, för att släppa fram en enda man, som om han vore självaste Moses. Han kom gående mot Alucard, med långsamma och självsäkra steg. I den högra handen höll han inte ett vapen, utan endast ett enkelt spelkort, ett spader äss; inom vissa myter och folklore känd som dödskortet.

Mannen var lång, smal och hade ljusbrun hudfärg. Han var klädd i en elegant vit kostym och bar en matchande fedorahatt på huvudet. En tunn, svart mustaschrand prydde överläppen och de smala ögonen hade en onaturlig, gul färg, vilket fick dem att se en aning kattliknande ut.

Han stannade mellan två av flaggstångarna och slog ihop hälarna på sina vita, blanka lackskor. Graciöst lutade han sig framåt i en snabb bugning, innan han leende rätade på sig och tittade upp på de döda, spetsade männen.

– Du borde inte leka med maten, anmärkte han roat. Men du lever definitivt upp till ditt rykte.

Han ytterligare några steg framåt, tills han nådde fram till foten av trappan, som ledde upp till hotellets entré.

– Mitt namn är Tubalcain Alhambra, berättade han. Men vissa tycker om att kalla mig för Dandyn.

– Fascinerande, sa Alucard utan intresse.

Han nickade mot den ena raden med flaggstolpar.

– Tillhörde de där stackarna dig? undrade han.

Alhambra ryckte nonchalant på axlarna.

– Deras överordnader är idioter. Och därför tillät de sina män att dö på det sättet. Det är ganska otroligt, vad folk är villiga att göra när de blir lovade evigt liv.

_Jag visste det._

– Så du utnyttjade deras dumhet, konstaterade Alucard lugnt. Vi vet båda att inget är evigt i den här världen.

– I vilket fall som helst har de här usla männen tjänat sitt syfte. Hur många av de där specialtillverkade kulorna har du egentligen kvar?

Det var ingenting som Alucard bekymrade sig över. Han _behövde_ trots allt inga skjutvapen för att döda.

– Du börjar tråka ut mig, muttrade han. Kom till saken. Varför är du här, Dandyn?

Alhambra sträckte ut sin högerarm åt sidan och genom kavajärmen strömmade spelkort ut, tiotals, hundratals, kanske till och med tusentals. Trots att det var vindstilla, sånär som på ett par kyliga briser, flög korten som av egen fri vilja runt omkring honom, i en tjock flod i vitt, svart och rött.

– För att ta ditt liv, svarade Alhambra. Millennium har gett mig uppgiften att tillfångata dig. Eller åtminstone en del av dig.

Alucard höjde den silverfärgade Casullen, men innan han hann avfyra for en kedja av spelkort fram mot honom och skar i handen som greppade om pistolen. Han drog överraskat tillbaka handen och stirrade ner på de smala, blödande såren. Spelkorten må ha sett harmlösa ut, men de var vassare än rakblad.

Han tittade upp i tid för att se Alhambra kasta iväg sitt spader äss. Dess långsida strök emot Alucards högra kind med ett oväntat stygn av smärta. Varmt blod rann nerför hans ansikte då han gav upp ett kort skratt.

– Jag förstår. Det går helt enkelt inte att resonera med er, sa han. Därför har jag inget annat val än att fortsätta döda, tills ni upphör att existera. Lärde dina mästare sig inget förra gången jag krossade dem?

Med en enkel snärt med handen skickade Alhambra iväg en ny laddning spelkort. Alucard hoppade ur vägen och det enda de åstadkom var att skrapa upp djupa revor i marken. Efter ytterligare ett språng hamnade han framför den tätpackade folkmassan, där de som stod längst fram försökte backa undan, endast för att finna vägen var blockerad av de bakre placerade åskådarna.

När nästa anfall kom undvek Alucard enkelt de flygande korten. Men vissa andra hade inte samma tur. Ett flertal poliser fick kroppsdelar avskurna och en nyfiken kameraman blev halshuggen. Skrämda, chockade skrik spred sig bland publikhavet då de slutligen började försöka ta sig därifrån på allvar. En del snubblade och blev ihjältrampade i masspaniken som uppstod.

Alucard avfyrade mot Alhambra, som lika smidig som en katt dansade ur vägen för kulorna. Antalet dödsoffer ökade då flyende människor träffades av projektilerna och fick sina ryggar sönderslitna.

De fortsatte så ett tag, som om de var mitt uppe i en bisarr vals. Den ene anföll, den andre vek undan, om och om igen. När Alucard slutligen fick in en träff, genomborrade kulan Alhambras hals i en gejser av blod, som färgade hans fina vita kostym röd. Dandyn stannade upp och stirrade på vampyren med uppspärrade ögon, innan han drog ut läpparna i ett överlägset flin. Hans kropp började lösas upp i spelkort, otaliga spelkort som till synes spreds för vinden.

Alucard hade aldrig kunnat ana att den här striden skulle bli så underhållande.

Rakbladsvassa kort rev upp hans ryggtavla och fick honom att överraskat stappla till.

– Nu har jag dig! viskade Alhambra bakifrån honom.

Korten omringade Alucard, innan de anföll honom från alla håll och kanter, utan att ge honom minsta chans att fly. De fläkte brutalt upp hans hud, så att den hängde i blodiga slamsor från hans kropp. Smärtan han upplevde var inte det minsta olidlig, nej, långt ifrån, men den var ändå en uppfriskande omväxling.

Alucard hoppade upp i luften och landade på hotellets yttervägg, strax ovanför vad som en gång i tiden hade varit dess entré. Han trotsade tyngdlagen då han snabbt sprang upp för väggen och lämnade ett tjockt blodspår efter sig.

Alhambra verkade tro att han försökte fly då han följde efter honom.

– Alucard, du anar inte hur besviken jag är på dig!

* * *

Pip lämnade den halvnakne, medvetslöse soldaten bakom minibussen, ifrån vilken han även hade passat på att stjäla ett par extravapen. Iförd full SWAT-mundering skyndade han sig bort mot det stora tältet, som hade ställts upp i utkanten av hotellområdet, långt ifrån den panikdrabbade folkhopen, som sprang omkring likt en skock galna höns.

Det var helt otroligt, hur den här kvällen hade spårat ur så fullständigt. Han antog att det här var en helt vanlig arbetsdag för en medlem i Hellsingorganisationen. Det var bara att vänja sig.

Han närmade sig tältet, där han visste att höjdarna inom stadens polis och militär satt samlade. Det var de idiotiska männen som drog i trådarna, utan att ens ha någon aning om vad de hade att göra med.

Upprörda röster svävade ut genom tältöppningen.

– Tubalcain Alhambra har gett sig in i striden!

– Tänk om nåt händer med honom? Hur blir det då med vårt avtal?

_Så nazisterna lovade er odödlighet, i utbyte mot allt det här?_ Pip hyste inga tvivel om att det endast var tomma ord från Millenniums sida, för att kunna styra de här männen likt marionettdockor. _Ni förtjänar inte att leva._

Pip steg in i tältet och fann att två kostymklädda, medelålders män överraskat tittade upp på honom. Fem kommunikationsspecialister satt vid skrivbord och försökte kontakta olika SWAT-styrkor – som Pip dock misstänkte redan var döda, om han kände Alucard rätt.

– Har du nåt nytt att rapportera, soldat?

Pip nickade, samtidigt som han långsamt förde höger hand mot sitt höfthölster, där en pistol med ljuddämpare vilade.

– Vi har ett problem, sa han. Det är så att…

Han avslutade aldrig meningen. I stället drog han pistolen och sköt kostymnissarna träffsäkert med varsitt skott i pannan. Inte ett ljud undflydde deras läppar då de föll ihop i livlösa högar på marken. Kommunikatörerna, som satt med ryggen mot dem och hörlurar över öronen, reagerade inte. Pip avfyrade ytterligare fem gånger och dödade dem, innan de ens hade uppfattat vad det var som pågick.

Han gick fram till ett stort bord, övertäckt av olika journaler, i mitten av tältet. På dess yta placerade han en liten, rektangulär sprängladdning, som han med ett par enkla fingertryck aktiverade.

Pip vände sig om och stegade ut ur tältet. Han hade hunnit ett par meter bort då det exploderade och den inte speciellt kraftiga tryckvågen fick endast hans långa fläta att dunka emot ryggen. _Då var det avklarat._ Han sträckte på sig och tände en cigarett, allt medan lågorna sprakade bakom honom.

Ett par poliser var på väg mot återstoderna av tältet, men Pip såg till att de aldrig hann fram. När han sänkte pistolen steg en smal rökslinga upp från dess pipa. _Jag tror nog att jag snart har gjort mig förtjänt av en löneförhöjning._

Han spanade ut över området med sitt enda öga. _Var kan de tänkas ha gömt sin helikopter?_

* * *

Alucard stirrade ner på sin upprivna bröstkorg. Den kraftiga blödningen hade fortfarande inte upphört. Det var definitivt inte vilka kort som helst som Alhambra använde sig av. Det ryckte till i Alucards mungipor. _Magiska spelkort. Så intressant._ Millennium visste minsann hur man skulle liva upp stämningen.

Han kastade en blick över axeln, för att se Alhambra klättra upp över takkanten.

– Redo för en till rond, Alucard? Jag är säker på att de har sparat en plats åt dig i Helvetet.

Alucard kunde inte förhindra sig själv från att ge upp ett högt, muntert skratt. Alhambra blängde på honom med hoppressade läppar och rynkade ögonbryn.

– Vad är det som är så lustigt? ville han veta.

– Jag är bara glad över att idioter som _du_ fortfarande existerar, svarade Alucard. Världen skulle ha varit ett så tråkigt ställe annars.

Han vände sig om mot Dandyn, som återigen stod med ett spader äss fastklämt mellan pekfingret och långfingret.

– En ny millenniumgrupp, en återupplivad sista bataljon, sa han. Jag minns den där galne, lille majoren och hans _kampf gruppe_ med missfoster. Jag är tacksam över att det fortfarande finns sån galenskap i världen.

Alucard drog ut läpparna i ett brett flin.

– Kom, så ska vi ta oss en dans, Alhambra. Du kommer skrika som en gris.

Alhambra fnös hånfullt.

– Skrika? Jag?

Han skakade på huvudet då nya spelkort trillade ut ur ärmen på kavajen.

– Du förstår fortfarande inte, va? muttrade han. Det verkar visst som om du har blivit helt dum i huvudet!

Han slungade iväg korten mot Alucard. De skar i honom, innan de skrapade emot de stora kakelplattorna, som yttertaket var gjort av, och fick dem att flyga upp i luften i trasiga skärvor. Damm yrde upp i ett tjockt moln kring Alucard då han höjde sina händer och frigjorde Kontrollrestriktionen till nivå tre, nivå två, nivå _ett_.

Alhambra gjorde sig redo för en ny attack, men stannade upp mitt i rörelsen då ett par snabbt avfyrade kulor sköt korten ur handen på honom. Han ryggade undan och såg sig överraskat omkring, för att få syn på Seras, som satt i andra änden av taket, med ett maskingevär i ena handen och sin Harkonnen-kanon i andra.

Alucard såg hur hans protegé avfyrade maskingeväret, allt medan hans tvehövdade helveteshund slet sig loss från honom och han frigjorde sig själv från sin köttsliga kropp.

Alhambra duckade och sidosteppade för att undvika projektilerna.

– Jävla slyna! vrålade han ilsket. Jävlas inte med mig!

När det klickade tomt i maskingeväret bytte Seras till kanonen. Med vana rörelser laddade hon den med pansarbrytande explosiv ammunition, innan hon tryckte av.

– Dra åt helvete! svor Alhambra.

Han kastade iväg ett av sina kort mot kulan, som kom flygande mot honom, och klöv den mitt itu. De två halvorna svävade förbi på vardera sidan om honom och sprängde i stället bort en stor bit av kanten på taket.

Alhambra snodde runt, skyddad av rökmolnet från explosionen, i ett försök att återuppta striden med Alucard. Han fick syn på silhuetten av Alucards hundskepnad och hivade iväg en kortkedja. Korten skar genom päls och kött, men den här gången läkte skadorna omedelbart. Alucard sträckte ut en arm genom det ena hundhuvudets gapande, dreglande käftar och tog sikte med Schakalen. När röken skingrades och Alhambra insåg vad Alucard hade förvandlats till, drog han häftigt efter andan i plötslig skräck. Avtryckaren kramades ner och Alhambra snubblade över sina egna fötter för att undvika att träffas.

Det var allt Alucard behövde.

Helveteshunden löstes upp till intet och han tillät sin vanliga, människoliknande form att materialiseras bakom Dandyn. Alhambra fick syn på honom i ögonvrån och gjorde en klumpig ansats till att vända sig om mot honom. Alucard grep tag om hans handled och ryckte till i den, så att han tappade balansen. Han sparkade till Alhambras ena knä, vilket fick hans ben att vika sig dubbelt i fel riktning, bakåt i stället för framåt, till ljudet av ben som krossades. Alhambra flämtade efter andan och svett rann nerför hans ansikte.

– Jag vill höra det, gris! manade Alucard. Skrik!

Han släppte taget om Alhambra och drog tillbaka sin hand, för att samla kraft. Alhambra var tvungen att balansera på ett ben då han kastade sig framåt med spader äss utsträckt. Alucard sköt fram sin hand och den skar genom spelkortet, genom Alhambras hand och arm, genom kött och genom ben. Och han fick som han ville. Alhambra kastade tillbaka sitt huvud, vilket fick fedorahatten att falla ner, och skrek upp mot natthimlen, precis som en gris, då hans arm tudelades i en blodig gejser.

Alucard tog tag om Alhambras huvud och placerade en hand på vardera sidan om det. Alhambras grånande hår låg som fastklistrat mot den svettiga pannan och hans uppspärrade ögon utstrålade endast smärta och fruktan.

– Schackmatt, Dandyn, flinade Alucard. Det är dags att avsluta det här.

Han lutade sig framåt, tills hans ansikte endast befann sig ett par centimeter ifrån Alhambras.

– Jag måste utsätta dig för ett grundligt förhör, förklarade han. Så du ska berätta allt du vet.

Alucard tvingade Alhambra att luta huvudet bakåt, så att hans hals blottades.

– Ditt blod kommer i alla fall att göra det, mumlade Alucard.

Han öppnade munnen och grävde ner sina tänder i Alhambras hals. Gurglande läten undflydde Dandyns torra läppar då blod bubblade upp genom strupen och rann ner över hakan. Alucard sög i sig inte bara hans röda kroppsvätska, utan även hans liv, hans minnen, hans allra innersta väsen.

– _Sieg Heil_, viskade Alhambra svagt.

Det var dags för krig, insåg Alucard. Minnesfragment flög förbi inför hans inre syn, bilder av Majoren och hans undersåtar, ackompanjerade av ljudslingor, som bestod av prat om ett krig utan vare sig distraktion eller uppehåll.

Alhambras kropp fattade eld, såsom Alucard hade hört att den ene Valentinebroderns hade gjort. Lågorna täckte honom från topp till tå och förtärde honom med en aggressiv kvickhet. Alucard fortsatte dricka hans blod så länge han kunde, fram till dess att Alhambras hals reducerades till aska, som rykande lade sig över hotellets yttertak. Det spelade ingen roll att Millennium gjorde sitt bästa för att bevara sina hemligheter. Alucard hade redan absorberat alla de som Alhambra hade känt till. Han rätade på sig då hans hud snabbt läktes där elden hade svett honom.

Seras skyndade sig fram till honom, med sin Harkonnen vilande över ena axeln. Hon stannade upp och stirrade då han började slå ihop sina handflator i en stillsam applåd.

Det välbekanta ljudet av roterande propellrar nådde Alucards öron. Han visste vem som var på väg mot dem, redan innan helikoptern dök upp inom synhåll. Pip Bernadotte kikade ut genom det öppna sidofönstret då fordonet landade på taket, allt medan han höll en pistol tryckt mot den skrämda pilotens tinning.

– Kan jag erbjuda er en lift? ropade han.

För ett ögonblick drabbades Alucard av en besynnerlig, nostalgisk känsla, som fick det att kännas som om ett tjockt bälte stramade åt om hans bröstkorg. _Vi förgör länderna vi härskar över och människorna som vi beskyddar. Vi slaktar våra fiender och offrar alla våra allierade. Och vi fortsätter döda till det inte finns nåt annat kvar att göra än att förgöra oss själva. Det kommer aldrig vara nog. _Han vände upp blicken mot den nattsvarta himlen. _Vi är verkligen oförbätterliga krigshetsare, eller hur, Majoren?_

* * *

Föreställningen var över och ridån sänktes ner över scenen. Majorens förväntningar hade både mötts och överträffats. Det kändes som att lägga ner besticken efter en i synnerhet tillfredsställande måltid.

– Stackars Dandyn såg ut som en liten trasdocka, anmärkte han roat. Vår motståndare är imponerande, _ja_? Löjligt kraftfull, mer så än nån av oss kunde ha anat.

Men Doktorn verkade inte dela hans gladlynthet. I stället stod han och bet sig i fingret så hårt att det gick hål på både handsken och huden därunder. Majoren förstod inte vad det var som stod på tok. Allting hade slutat väl, nej, _bättre_ än väl.

– Jag är ledsen, mumlade Doktorn. Jag antar att det här betyder att jag fortfarande har mycket jobb kvar.

– _Nein_, var inte löjlig, avfärdade Majoren. Det här är bara början på vår seger. Allt som vi har lärt oss idag kommer väl till pass nästa gång vi möter Alucard.

Doktorn nickade och lät handen falla till sidan.

– Han är en så fantastisk varelse, mer än en människa; en vampyr, anmärkte Majoren entusiastiskt. Jag lovar dig, Doktorn, 50 års hårt arbete kommer snart löna sig. Vi har skapat monster, gjort soldater av dem, organiserat dem, tränat dem, utrustat dem, militariserat dem och befallt dem. Vi är den Sista Bataljonen, _das Letztes Bataillon_!

Han särade på läpparna i ett brett leende, som blottade hans perfekta, vita tänder.

– Det är magnifikt, berömde han. Du är ett äkta geni, min käre doktor.

– _Danke schön_.

Majoren höjde fjärrkontrollen och slog av bildskärmarna.

– Den här underbara föreställningen måste nu få ett slut, sa han. Det är dags för oss att återvända hem.

Han snurrade runt sin fåtölj och tittade ut över däcket i Graf Zeppelin III, ett av flera luftskepp som Millennium hade till sitt förfogande.

– Vi har låtit de där gamla männen vänta tillräckligt länge! ropade Majoren. Så låt oss skynda hem. Vid det här laget är de säkert redo att explodera av ilska.

Ljudet av luftskeppets motorer som startades var ljuv musik i hans öron. Deras planer fortskred som de hade tänkt och det skulle de fortsätta att göra, oavsett vad. Han brydde sig inte om ifall hundratals, tusentals, miljontals, eller ens miljardtals människor motsatte sig honom. Alla som stod i vägen för hans erövring skulle dö.

Det drygt halva århundradet som hade passerat hade inte bara innehållit hårt arbete, utan även tristess. Allt för mycket tristess. Det kliade i fingrarna på honom vid tanken på att saker och ting äntligen skulle börja hända. Han visste redan att det stundande kriget skulle bli det våldsammaste som världen hittills hade skådat. Det skulle bli sällsamt och det skulle bli vackert.

– _Willkommen zu dieser verrückten Zeit,_ sjöng Majoren lågmält för sig själv.

* * *

**A/N:** _Willkommen zu dieser verrückten Zeit_ = Välkommen till denna galna tid.

Och förresten, om det var någon som hade hoppats på en scen mellan Seras och Pip, så tänkte jag meddela att jag planerar skriva en sådan i nästa kapitel i stället! ;)


End file.
